Origine
by Yugen
Summary: Où tout commença; la première rencontre d'un Asami Ryuichi de 28 ans avec un jeune chinois aux cheveux noirs de jais... Yaoi
1. Ambre et onyx

Bonjour a tous! Voila le premier chapitre d'Origine, une fic qui me tient beaucoup a coeur, j'èspère que vous prendrez du plaisir à la lire!

C'est une version alternative de la première rencontre d'Asami et Fei long...et leur histoire.

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

**Une nuit de Juin; Hong-Kong**

"Une beauté à se damner..." pensa-t-il en regardant par la fenêtre arrière de la limousine.

Si le chinois n'avait pas porté un costume impeccablement coupé, Asami aurait eu un instant de doute quand à la nature de ses activités. Car le nouveau venu avait un visage d'ange, d'une perfection quasiment douloureuse; Mais cachés sous de longues mèches de cheveux noirs, ses yeux étrangement fixes respiraient l'autorité et la défiance.

"C'était un accueil un peu rude..." fit le yakuza, provocant.

**...**

Asami Ryuichi, 28 ans. La gloire montante de l'underworld asiatique, régnant sur la mafia japonaise d'une implacable main de fer. Une beauté sombre, dont les yeux ambres vous crucifiaient sur place par leur éclat sauvage, prompt à inspirer le désir...ou la terreur.

"Le voila donc..." murmura le jeune chinois.

Liu Fei Long, 21 ans. L'homme de l'ombre de la pègre chinoise; encore jeune mais dangereux, cruel selon les rumeurs...Surnom: "Le visage d'Ange".

Les deux mafieux se toisèrent un instant sans vergogne, évaluant la dangerosité de l'autre, car oui; Ils se connaissaient de réputation. Asami savait à qui il avait a faire, et surtout, a quelle famille; Les Liu régnaient sur un vaste empire souterrain en Asie, et ce depuis de nombreuses générations. Mais peu importait; Là, tout de suite, le yakuza regrettait juste de ne pas avoir eu plus tôt la chance de rencontrer le petit dernier.

"Veuillez excuser mes hommes, j'ai bien peur qu'ils ne vous aient sous-estimé, déclara Fei Long, ses yeux noirs brillants de cynisme.

"Je les ais déjà passablement excusés."

Le chinois soupira en regardant deux de ses hommes se tordre de douleur sur la chaussée, et fit la moue.

"Oui je vois. Admirable vraiment. Mais oublions cela voulez-vous, et permettez moi de vous initier à un meilleur exemple de l'hospitalité chinoise?" Il ouvrit la portière, l'air charmeur, enjoignant Asami a le rejoindre.

"Et je puis vous assurer que vous n'aurez pas d'autres raisons de dispenser votre pardon, du moins pour ce soir."

Asami hésita un bref instant, et finalement s'engouffra dans la limousine, non sans avoir ostensiblement laissé entrevoir le Beretta qu'il portait sous sa veste.

"Ce ne sera pas nécessaire", déclara Fei long, amusé.

"De quoi parlez vous?"

"D'emmener autant d'invités"

Asami se retourna et vit Kirishima et quelques un de ses hommes embusqués de façon peu discrète a proximité.

"Je ne vois personne" déclara-t-il, l'air satisfait.

**...**

Une fois installé, Fei long donna quelques ordres au chauffeur en mandarin. Il avait un voix fluide, assurée, et plutôt grave pour un physique aussi androgyne. Son visage était fin, ses traits harmonieux et ses longs yeux en amandes témoignait de la mixité de ses origines. Il ne devait même pas avoir 22 ans, mais son regard laissait déjà entrevoir une intelligence redoutable, à peine masquée par des manières élégantes, presque sensuelles.

Asami le détailla sans plus de manières, un sourire de chasseur au coin des lèvres, tandis Fei long se laissait dévorer des yeux. Il semblait habitué à être désiré ou du moins, semblait se complaire à attirer ainsi l'attention du yakuza. Après tout il s'était toujours servi de son extraordinaire beauté pour arriver à ses fins, pourquoi ce yakuza serait-il plus coriace?

Soudain, il rompit avec audace le silence:

"Vous m'observez?"

"Hmm...Il n'est pas fréquent que mes affaires m'amènent à Hong Kong. Aujourd'hui, pour une raison assez éblouissante, je le regrette." répondit Asami, le plus tranquillement du monde.

Il se contenta d'allumer une cigarette d'un geste élégant et après avoir aspiré une bouffée, en sortit une autre du paquet et l'offrit au chinois stupéfait.

Pendant un instant, leur peaux se frôlèrent et Fei long se troubla. Il n'était pas dupe, il connaissait la réputation de séducteur du japonais; on lui prêtait d'ailleurs toutes sortes d'aventures, et toutes sortes de préférences; Mais il était trop tard maintenant pour les scrupules...il avait pris la cigarette.

"Votre délicatesse et votre sens du pardon démentent tout les portraits que l'on m'a fait de vous, Asami Ryuichi."

"Moi je n'ai pas été déçu par les rumeurs concernant l'hospitalité légendaire chinoise." rétorqua le yakuza.

"Je vais palier à ce détail".

Fei long s'adressa soudain en mandarin a son chauffeur, qui se gara le long d'une avenue où tout respirait ostensiblement le luxe le plus aberrant. Le chauffeur se précipita pour ouvrir la portière a son jeune maitre, mais Fei long d'un signe de tête lui ordonna d'ouvrir celle du côté d'Asami.

Ils se trouvaient devant ce qui devait être le palace le plus luxueux de Chine, et le jeune mafieux s'engouffra dans l'endroit en propriétaire.

"Ce qui est surement le cas,"songea le yakuza, amusé.

Le directeur de l'hôtel se matérialisa avec force courbettes aux côtés de Fei long, qui lui parla à voix basse quelque secondes. Asami resta sur ses gardes,scrutant la foule et les employés de ses prunelles ambrées; sachant qu'il se trouvait sur un territoire ennemi.

"Soyez sans craintes" lui dit Fei long qui semblait lire dans ses pensées, "ce ne serait pas dans mes habitudes de traiter ainsi un invité de marque".

"Ce que j'ai vu de vos habitudes jusqu'ici m'assure du contraire." répliqua sèchement Asami, que ce petit jeu de passe passe commençait à lasser.

Les triades et les yakuzas ne s'entendaient pas. L'esprit trop altier des japonais irritait les chinois qui recherchaient l'efficacité, et depuis des générations cette haine mutuelle se terminait régulièrement en bains de sangs, chacun cherchant à empiéter sur le territoire de l'autre. Le japonais était néanmoins surpris de ne pas avoir eu affaire à Yan Zui, le frère ainé de Fei long.

Asami était souvent en négociation avec la mafia chinoise, mais la famille Liu faisait office d'exception dans le monde criminel asiatique. Discrets, fiers et réputés impitoyables, ils appartenait à la haute noblesse et leurs origines remontaient à celle des empereurs. Lors de la révolution culturelle, leur puissance sur la pègre et à l'intérieur même du gouvernement les avait protégé, et depuis leur patrimoine, tout comme leur pouvoir était devenu inestimable.  
Alors qu'ils marchaient le long de couloirs pourpres, Asami jeta un regard au corps souple et aux cheveux d'ébènes du jeune chinois devant lui...Quelle était la personnalité de ce jeune mafieux, il n'en avait qu'une vague idée, mais il devait l'avouer, son élégance et son regard sauvage l'intriguaient.

Sentant la tension monter entre eux, Fei long se retourna pour surprendre un ricanement sur le visage du yakuza.

"Pourquoi ce sourire?"

"Je me disais que vous étiez très différent de votre frère."

"Vous connaissez Yan Zui?" demanda abruptement Fei long.

"Assez pour ne pas regretter sa présence."

Le jeune chinois resta silencieux un moment, puis inclina la tête.

"Nous n'avons effectivement pas les même...opinions."

Le yakuza alluma une cigarette alors qu'ils arrivaient au dernier étage, et se dirigèrent vers une vaste porte d'ébène, qui contrastait avec le luxe doré du reste de l'étage.

"Je dois être chanceux.."murmura Asami alors que Fei long l'invitait à entrer.


	2. Baishe

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

La pièce était spacieuse, décorée simplement mais avec goût, de meubles anciens et de tapis persans. Un petit secrétaire de laque noire, sur lequel reposait une longue pipe à opium, ne trompa pas le yakuza sur l'addiction de Fei long à ce genre de plaisirs.

"Une suite...C'est audacieux, pour une première fois." déclara-t-il, narquois.

"Vous êtes dans ce que j'appellerai ma résidence secondaire." répondit le jeune mafieux, sans relever l'ironie.

Refermant la porte, celui ci se dirigea nonchalamment vers le bar. Il se savait observé mais cela ne le mettait pas mal à l'aise; après tout, il avait lui aussi trouvé un amusement à sa mesure.

**...**

Asami ne se lassait pas de scruter ces formes androgynes, qui laissaient néanmoins entrevoir un corps musclé, et une peau qu'on devinait parfaite. A dire vrai, il était rare, voir exceptionnel que quelqu'un suscite un quelconque intérêt chez lui. Intérêt professionnel à la rigueur, l'épaisseur du portefeuille suscitait toujours l'intérêt d'un mafieux...Mais intérêt personnel... Certes il avait eu des maitresses, plus resplendissantes les unes que les autres; des amants, beaux comme des dieux. Mais aucuns n'avait pu prétendre le posséder. Jamais.

Le hasard qui mettait aujourd'hui sur sa route sur sa route cette créature superbe méritait des louanges.

"Parlons franchement", suggéra le chinois, assit dans le fauteuil en face de lui. "Vous êtes sur le territoire de Baishe. Il est manifeste que vos intérêts et les nôtres ne se rencontrent en aucun points. Je vous prierais donc de repartir pour le japon, où vos propres affaires vous réclament, il me semble."

Le jeune homme avait planté ses iris noirs dans ceux du yakuza, et ne le lâchait plus, avides de le soumettre, de lui faire courber la tête.

Mais Asami se contenta de sourire et Fei long se retrouva pris à son propre piège. Les deux pierres d'ambres semblait le dominer, et il sentit une goutte de sueur perler sur le haut de ses lèvres. Asami rompit le contact le premier, mais tout deux savaient à qui revenait la victoire.

* * *

Le yakuza poussa un soupir, signe que sa patience s'amenuisait.

"Mes intérêts se trouvent à Hong kong, je peux vous l'affirmer."

"Puis-je alors savoir en quoi ils consistent?"

"Je n'ai pas envie de discuter business avec les plus jeunes recrues de Baishe, fussent-t-elles issues de la Famille Liu. Il ne s'agit pas d'une querelle de bac à sable."

Fei long tiqua. Qu'on le prenne pour un gamin doublé d'un abruti; Asami avait décidément fait très fort. Le chinois se leva alors lentement de son siège, dégaina un 9mm de son holster, et sans aucune autre forme de diplomatie l'appuya contre la tempe du yakuza.

"Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir très clairement entendu" articula-t-il.

Mais Asami se contenta de ricaner.

"La fougue de la jeunesse vous sied tout comme elle précipitera votre adorable minois dans la tombe, Liu Fei long..." déclara-t-il tranquillement, glissant non sans provocation une cigarette entre ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Le chinois le dévisagea, interloqué; et contre toute attente eu un léger rire moqueur et rangea son arme. Asami le regardait amusé, attendant poliment que le jeune homme reprenne la parole.

"Et l'assurance de vos quelques années de vol vous a rendu passablement arrogant, Asami Ryuichi."

Ce fut autour du japonais de sourire. Décidément, le jeune homme lui plaisait au delà de toute mesures, et il se délectait à l'avance de soumettre une proie si forte en gueule.

"Soit. Parlons donc franchement" dit-il. "J'ai l'intention de clore cette querelle de cartels qui règne entre nos deux organisations. Loin de moi l'idée d'offenser la jeune génération, mais ce sujet nécessite la présence du leader de Baishe, qui reste pour l'instant votre père, si je ne m'abuse."

"C'est exact." répondit Fei long, l'œil perçant. "Vous apprendrez néanmoins que mon père étant souffrant, moi et mon frère nous occupons de l'organisation; vous pouvez donc considérer que traiter avec moi signifie traiter avec Baishe. Je puis vous l'assurer."

Asami jaugea le chinois du regard, sans plus de manière. Comment dire...Appétissant. Voila le terme exact. Absolument, irrémédiablement appétissant.

Souriant allègrement a cette pensée, Asami lui tendit la main.

"Nous somme donc en affaires, Liu Fei long."

"C'est un plaisir" répondit ce dernier en mandarin.

* * *

Le jeune mafieux aux cheveux noirs aimait ce yakuza. Il lui paraissait intransigeant, si beau, si puissant et si dangereux qu'il pouvait se retourner contre lui à tout moment; tout comme lui même était prèt à l'assassiner. Mais Fei long voulait tenter de l'apprivoiser, comme une bête sauvage...Car il devait l'admettre, ses yeux d'or lui ravageaient le coeur.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il ne vit pas le yakuza se lever et s'approcher de lui avec cette démarche de félin capable d'en imposer à une foule entière, où de passer inaperçue quand la situation l'exigeait.

Le jeune chinois sursauta lorsqu'il senti une poigne de fer agripper son avant bras.

"Lâchez-moi! Qu'est ce qu..Ah!"

Ses pupilles s'agrandirent de surprise lorsqu'il se retrouva plaqué contre le dossier du fauteuil, soumis par une musculature bien plus imposante que la sienne. Il pouvait sentir les muscles puissants rouler contre sa poitrine, cette senteur de cèdre et de musc, et ce souffle chaud si proche de ses lèvres. Il se senti basculer, troublé comme dans un rêve, toute résistances d'ors et déjâ anéanties. Asami emprisonna les deux mains fines du chinois, et happa férocement ces lèvres si sensuelles qui depuis tout a l'heure le fascinaient.

Fei long gémit, à la fois de surprise et de trouble...Ce baiser, ses lèvres brulantes...

"NON!"

Un éclair de lucidité le sorti de sa torpeur, et il se dégagea de sa douce prison avec une force peu commune. Haletant, il fixa le yakuza sans comprendre, cherchant aux fond de ses yeux dorés une raison sensée à son comportement. Asami le relâcha alors doucement et entreprit d'allumer une nouvelle cigarette.

"Nous n'avions pas encore scellé notre accord, si je ne m'abuse."

Et il sortit de la chambre, plantant là le jeune chinois abasourdi, dont le trouble se transformait peu à peu en fureur.

"Sale fils de..."

Fei long ivre de colère vida son chargeur sur la porte d'entrée.


	3. Echecs

**Origine; chapitre 3**

* * *

Dans la berline qui le ramenait à son hôtel, Asami réfléchissait. Il savait qu'il était allé un peu loin. A vrai dire, il ne s'était pas vraiment contrôlé...il avait cette habitude de prendre ce dont il avait envie, et de ce baiser... il en avait eu envie. Point final.

Il sourit en écartant une mèche brune rebelle qui volait devant ses yeux. Le jeune homme lui plaisait, le gout de ses lèvres aussi.

Il trouvait passionnant d'avoir à faire à un autre mafieux qui, comme lui, pouvait sans doute démonter et remonter une kalachnikov en moins de 20 secondes, qui considérait le meurtre de sang froid comme un impératif du métier, qui trouvait normal et de bon goût de montrer sa colère en criblant la porte d'un palace de balles d'acier.

Asami eu un sourire en repensant à cette scène mémorable..il faudra qu'il pense a faire dérober les bandes de vidéo surveillance.

Mais le principal était là, il allait devoir traiter avec le jeune homme. Il avait déjà entendu des rumeurs sur l'état de santé du patriarche de la famille Liu...Mais il se dit que le moment était enfin largement venu de profiter de cette faiblesse passagère de Baishe.

Il ouvrit son téléphone d'un geste sec, et appuya sur une unique touche.

« C'est moi. Il n'y aura pas de problèmes. Préviens les. »

Un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres.

* * *

Fei long de son côté était en proie à une véritable crise de rage.

Il avait encore vidé deux chargeurs supplémentaires sur cette porte qu'avait franchie le yakuza.

« 真惨...JEN SAIN! »* hurla-t-il en mandarin

Ses hommes, rassemblés dans un coin de la pièce, se tenaient à une distance respectable. Ils se regardaient sans comprendre. D'habitude, leur jeune maître était déjà fort peu enclin à dominer ses émotions, mais là...

Fei long maudissait ses foutus 21 ans qui ne l'avaient pas fait se méfier assez du yakuza. Comment avait il pu ainsi relâcher sa garde en présence d'un des hommes les plus redoutable d'Asie? Il savait parfaitement que dans ce petit jeu de dominant/dominé, il avait échoué lamentablement. Il avait cru pourtant, qu'il arriverait à tenir la distance, il se savait habile manipulateur, fin stratège, et savait aussi parfaitement que son quotient intellectuel était proche de 140.

Merde alors! A quoi cela servait-il de pouvoir battre Garry Kasparov aux échecs, si c'était pour se retrouver au final dans une position de faiblesse aussi ridicule...!?

Le chinois respira profondément.

Cette tractation sino-japonaise s'annonçait tendue. Mais pouvait-il en être autrement...?

...

Il donna quelques ordres d'une voix sèche, et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

Alors qu'il appuyait son front fiévreux contre le verre poli du miroir, il ferma les yeux. Il se savait jeune...si jeune. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'éructer de rage et de honte, cela le rendait fou.

Il se déshabilla rapidement avec des gestes rageurs, et entra sous la douche. L'eau brûlante ne l'aida pas à se calmer, au contraire. Appuyé de ses deux mains contre le mur humide, il laissa la colère et de frustration couler le long de son visage . Il savait parfaitement que le baiser du yakuza n'avait pas eu d'autre but que celui précisément atteint: le mettre en face de ses propres faiblesses, de sa jeunesse et de son inexpérience. Patience. Il pourrait encore gagner la guerre; car maintenant, il savait quel était le point faible du yakuza.

Fei long ne pu réprimer un rire nerveux. Pourquoi fallait il qu'il tombe sur pareil regard, ces yeux qui semblaient lire sonâme elle même, comprendre ses désirs les plus inavouables?

Voila, on y était;

Il n'avait pas supporté cet instant où le japonais l'avait si facilement soumis, parce qu'il s'était surpris à gémir de plaisir au lieu de le remettre froidement à sa place.

« Tu t'es comporté comme une pute...» murmura-t-il pour lui même.

Et il se laissa lentement glisser sur le sol, ses long cheveux noirs d'encre ruisselants jusqu'au bas de ses reins. Il passa lentement ses doigts fins sur ses lèvres entrouvertes, cherchant le goût de celles d'Asami. Et lentement, très lentement, il laissa son autre main descendre contre son ventre.

* * *

A quelques kilomêtres de là, le yakuza fumait cigarette sur cigarette. Installé sur le lit inutilement vaste de sa suite, une serviette nouée autour de la taille, il repensait au gamin, à ses cheveux de soie...à la chute prochaine de Baishe.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 3**

* "Jen sain"= M****!


	4. Bourbon

**Origine; chapitre 4**

* * *

**Hong Kong; Péninsule de Kowloon; Hotel Ritz/Carlton**

Le réveil indiquait 5 heures lorsqu' Asami ouvrit les yeux, parfaitement réveillé.

Il avait dormi 4 heures. C'était largement suffisant.

Il n'aurait pas su dire à quand remontait cette répugnance instinctive chez lui à fermer les yeux. Il n'aimait pas faire son introspection, mais il se dit qu'il ne supportait tout simplement pas de perdre le contrôle.

Une fois habillé, il se consacra à un de ses rituels favoris...Le choix de ses boutons de manchette. Asami attachait toujours un soin tout particulier à son apparence, jusque dans les moindres détails. Il savait simplement que la prestance et l'allure faisait partie intégrante de son métier.

« Métier... » songea Asami, amusé.

Aujourd'hui cependant, il n'hésita pas une seconde et sourit en accrochant deux billes d'onyx à ses poignets. Comme réglé sur la même horloge, Kirishima entra discrètement dans la chambre. C'était un accord entre eux, il était le seul à être admis de la sorte.

Il lui apportait comme toujours plusieurs journaux, allant du New York Financial Times au plus infime des quotidiens japonais, pour peu qu'il contint une rubrique financière.

Son employé avait exceptionnellement ajouté plusieurs grands titres de la presse Hongkongaise. Asami sourit. Voila le genre de détails qui faisait de Kirishima son bras droit.

Deuxième rituel important de la journée; L'information. Le jeune employé savait que son patron accordait une grande importance à être au fait du moindre des incidents ayant pu lui échapper pendant ses brefs moments de sommeil. Il y passait souvent une heure entière, assimilant à une vitesse ahurissante chaque pages, du gros titre à la moindre rubrique de seconde zone.

Kirishima savait qu'il ne devait pas intervenir, et se contenter de remplir la tasse de porcelaine fine lorsque celle-ci se retrouverait vide.

Il examina son patron du coin de l'oeil, et eu un sourire discret. Il était particulièrement fier d'avoir obtenue la confiance de l'homme d'affaire. Depuis qu'il était entré à son service, il y avait déja 7 ans, il avait pu remarquer à quel point le nom d'Asami Ryuichi était fait pour être prononcé.

Le mafieux était l'aîné d'une puissante famille, mais avait dû reprendre les rennes de l'organisation dans des circonstances demeurées obscures. Les rumeurs affirmaient que son propre père, Asami Kôji, avait été égorgé sous ses yeux.

Kirishima regarda son maître, encore jeune. Il se demandait si il en saurait un jour plus...

A cet instant un regard d'or courroucé lui rappela que la tasse était vide, et le téléphone sonna.

Asami regarda tranquillement le numéro qui s'affichait, et reporta paisiblement ses yeux sur la page qu'il tenait repliée. A la quatrième sonnerie, il décrocha et répondit dans une langue que Kirishima ne connaissait pas.

Alors qu'Asami entamait une conversation sans plus se soucier de lui, son employé se perdit un peu plus dans ses réflexions...Il avait deux ans de moins que le yakuza, et il lui arrivait parfois de le considérer comme un grand frère. C'était un peu audacieux pour quelqu'un qui tenait la moitié de la pègre asiatique dans sa poche, mais enfin. Asami l'avait toujours justement traité, et ils passaient de longues heures à discuter business chaque matin.

Asami raccrocha, amusé semble-t-il par les propos de son interlocuteur.

« Pardonnez mon ignorance , commença Kirishima, puis je vous demander... »

« Du Hongrois. » répondit vivement Asami en terminant sa troisième tasse.

Manifestement, le rituel 'information ' venait de prendre fin.

« Je crois que Fei long va rapidement devenir un problème pour nous. » poursuivit Asami sans transition, en plantant ses yeux d'or dans ceux de Kirishima.

« Hier au téléphone, vous aviez pourtant l'air de penser... »

« Je ne remet pas le plan en question. Mais je crois que nous allons devoir faire attention à la sensibilité du petit dernier. Son frère n'est qu'une brute épaisse que je n'aurais aucun mal à faire tomber, pour peu de passer quelques coups de fils... »

Kirishima fronça les sourcils. Quand son patron disait vouloir « préserver la sensibilité » de quelqu'un...

« Mais le gamin posera plus de problèmes. Il est loin d'être stupide, comme le reste de la famille. Je pense qu'il n'a pas encore la carrure pour reprendre la suite de Baishe, mais il essaiera le moment venu. Sache que je ne le sous-estime pas. »

Pour l'esprit pratique de son subordonné, l'ordre était clair: « Liu Fei long est un homme particulièrement dangereux dont il faut se méfier à tout prix. Tu as la permission de le tuer si pour un quelconque motif tu le juge nécessaire. »

Kirishima s'inclina en signe de respect.

* * *

**Quartier de Lan Kwai Fong; Nord**

A quelque kilomètres de là, Fei long se réveillait en sueur, les yeux cernés. Il passa plus de 20 minutes sous une douche glacée, sentant la fatigue fuir au rythme de l'eau qui glissait sur son visage.

Il revêtit une longue tunique chinoise, comme il aimait à les porter. Le carmin et le noir de la soie le rendait plus féminin que jamais, d'autant qu'il laissait souvent ses cheveux tomber librement en cascade sur ses épaules. Il était parfaitement conscient de l'effet produit.

Mais depuis qu'il avait fait son entrée dans l'organisation, il avait préféré utiliser son aspect plutôt que de se cacher derrière un air viril emprunté. Il savait que l'on manipulait les hommes autant en les troublant qu'en leur inspirant de la terreur. Il était passé maître dans ces deux disciplines.

Cependant, il savait aussi qu'il aurait des problèmes pour gagner leur loyauté, si d'aventure il parvenait au fait de ses ambitions.

Ils auraient tous à choisir entre son frère et lui, et même si un certain nombre d'hommes de Baishe lui avait juré fidélité, il y aurait sans doute des traîtres à exécuter. Il lui faudrait mériter son titre.

Il se retourna en entendant discrètement frapper à sa porte, (neuve).

Une jeune femme entra, inclinée, portant un plateau.

Fei long ne la connaissait pas. Il resta sur ses gardes jusqu'à ce qu'elle reparte d'un pas rapide, embarrassée par le regard de mort que l'occupant si séduisant de la suite 119 lui avait lancé.

La jeune employée osa demander plus tard à ses collègues qui était le jeune homme aux allures de mannequin qui logeait là-haut. Devant l'air effrayé des autres valets et femmes de chambres, elle se dit que décidément, il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle le sache.

* * *

Un journal japonais à la main, Fei long en passait par son propre rituel; le thé. Il n'envisageait pas une journée sans Oolong, Genmaicha ou Lapsang-souchong.

Il aurai pût ouvrir son propre commerce, tellement son goût pour le breuvage délicat était affirmé. Il sourit à cette idée...Il aurait sans doute aimé ça...

**...**

Le téléphone retenti, tirant le jeune chinois de ses pensées. D'un mouvement élégant, il décrocha.

« Quelle agréable façon de commencer la journée, Asami Ryuichi.» dit il sans préambule.

Personne d'autre au monde n'aurait eu l'audace de le déranger à 7 heures du matin.

« Liu Fei long .» répondit poliment la voix grave du yakuza.

Entendre son nom prononcé sur ce ton de velours fit frissonner le jeune chinois, qui eu soudainement envie de se gifler.

« J'exige des excuses pour votre comportement outrancier d'hier soir. »

« Hmmm...Pourriez vous me rappeler en détail ce à quoi vous faites allusion? » répliqua l'homme d'affaire.

Fei long cru qu'il allait s'étouffer. Il pouvait voir le sourire ironique d'Asami aussi clairement que s'il s'était tenu devant lui.

« Je ne vous conseille pas ce genre de jeux avec moi, Asami Ryuichi. Nul doute que vous tenez le japon entier dans votre main droite, mais à Hong Kong vous êtes sur mon territoire. Si vous espérez aboutir à un accord avec moi, je vous conseille de mettre des formes à vos discours. »

Fei long respira imperceptiblement. Il devait faire des efforts surhumains pour conserver son calme et maintenir le niveau. Il avait 21 ans, le yakuza bientôt 30...il sentit une goutte de sueur couler lentement sur sa tempe.

« Je vous prie d'excuser mes manières exécrables, et de pardonner mon élan déplacé d'hier soir. »

...

...

«Ah.. Pardon?! »

Et merde. Ça lui était sortit tout seul. Entendre Asami s'excuser avait laissé le jeune chinois si abasourdi qu'il avait perdu son masque quelques secondes.

Le yakuza venait encore de l'avoir en beauté.

« Je vous priait de bien vouloir excuser... »

« Ça va! » le coupa Fei long, hors de lui.

Il aurait juré avoir entendu un ricanement à l'autre bout de la ligne.

Il reprit contenance, pensant qu'il logerait volontiers une balle entre ces deux yeux ambrés dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

« J'ai des affaires qui requièrent ma présence aujourd'hui. Je ne serait libre qu'en fin de soirée. Je vous propose un rendez vous dans un club qui m'appartient. Genesys, 23 heures. »

« Ce sera un vrai plaisir. Après tout, je ne suis à Hong Kong que pour vos beaux yeux. » répondit Asami d'un ton moqueur.

« Comment osez-vous... » gronda Fei long, les beaux yeux en question brillants de rage.

Mais Asami avait déjà raccroché.

Kirishima avait écouté toute la conversation. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'audace et le talent assez machiavélique de son patron. Asami alluma une de ses éternelles cigarettes, aspira une bouffée, et la tendit à Kirishima.

Ce dernier la saisie, troublé. Il savait que ce geste était le signe d'une excellente humeur.

* * *

Le soir venu, Asami se rendit au Genesys en tant que mafieux.

C'est à dire, en grande pompe. Plus que le chinois, qui était bien trop intelligent pour se laisser berner par une débauche de luxe, c'était les hommes de Baishe qu'Asami voulait impressionner.

La limousine 7 portes se gara sans un bruit devant le club, et le chauffeur se précipita pour ouvrir la porte au yakuza. Asami sortit avec une élégance et une lenteur soigneusement calculée.

Il avança tranquillement jusqu'aux portes, la foule s'écartant d'instinct sur son passage.

Il avait fière allure, et était parfaitement conscient de son aura magnétique. Il s'était vêtu avec soin d'un costume trois pièce noir de jais, les revers de sa veste gansés de velours. A cela venait s'ajouter une superbe écharpe de cachemire et des gants de cuirs fin. On voyait briller à ses poignet les deux pierres précieuses couleur nuit.

Il resta impassible devant la vague de murmures qui agita l'assemblée; et tandis qu'il parcourait les derniers mètres qui le séparait de la porte, il se laissa admirer.

**...**

Depuis la baie vitrée qui donnait sur son bureau, Fei long avait assisté à toute la scène. Il avait très bien compris le manège du yakuza. Il voulait impressionner? Il allait l'être, en tout cas.

Somptueusement vêtu d'une robe noire brodée d'ambre et d'or, il espérait que le japonais apprécierait l'attention.

Tout comme il avait lui-même remarqué les onyxs aux poignets du yakuza.

* * *

Si Asami avait dû avouer une unique chose sous la torture, il aurait au moins reconnu que le jeune chinois était magnifique ce soir là. Il n'en laissa rien paraitre, mais il n'aurait eu besoin que d'une bouteille de bourbon pour se jeter sur le jeune homme.

« Quelle entrée... » remarqua Fei long avec ironie.

« Quel accueil...» répondit le japonais, le dévisageant sans scrupule.

Fei long ne releva pas, et fit signe au yakuza de prendre place.

Il rempli un verre, qu'il proposa à Asami.

« Bourbon? »


	5. Opium

**Origine; chapitre 5**

* * *

" Vous savez tout de moi..." sourit finement Asami en prenant le verre.

Fei long le regarda sans comprendre.

**...**

Ils étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre, dans de vastes fauteuils de cuir noir; et ll suffisait d'un coup d'oeil à la pièce pour voir que Fei long et cette couleur semblaient particulièrement liés. Le jeune chinois lui-même paraissait respirer les ténèbres, tant l'effet produit par ses cheveux de jais et ses yeux froids était saisissant.

Il en fallait bien plus pour déstabiliser Asami, qui était dans son plus parfait élément. Il avait l'alcool, il avait la proie, et il avait le risque...Manquait peut être un soupçon de mise en scène. Il porta alors son verre à ses lèvres, et dans l'éclat de ses yeux d'ambre, Fei long vit un instant ce prémisse du plaisir, cette lueur d'envie.

Il entrouvrit les lèvres à cette invitation muette, et un frisson de désir électrique parcouru sa peau. Il se mordit aussitôt la lèvre, furieux contre lui même, et serra les poigs. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, si le simple fait d'être dans la même pièce que ce foutu japonais le mettait déjà dans tous ses états.

"J'aimerais que cette question soit réglée brièvement, commença Fei long, Votre organisation à des vues sur le trading d'armement que Baishe gère depuis la province de Jiin jusqu'à Hainan. Est-ce exact?"

"Pas exactement" répondit Asami en posant délicatement son verre sur la table basse. Je ne cherche pas à m'approprier ce qui appartient à d'autre, et les motifs de ma présence sont bien plus...subtils.".

Il poursuivit: "..Le fait est que le trafic que nous gérons personnellement, du port de Shanghai jusqu'à Macao, rentre de plus en plus en concurrence avec le votre depuis que Baishe a renforcé ses marchés en Asie du Sud-est. Vous aurez remarqué que votre expansion sur cette partie du territoire attire plus d'un curieux. Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire les frais de votre manque de discrétion dans ce domaine. Suis-je obligé de vous dire que j'ai déjà dû m'impliquer dans cette affaire..." les yeux d'Asami se rétrécirent alors qu'il se penchait légèrement en avant.

"Il n'est pourtant pas dans mes habitudes de palier à l'incompétence des triades."

Fei long ne se laissait pas démonter par l'assurance froide du yakuza. On était revenu dans le cadre de sujets qu'il maîtrisait parfaitement.

"Je comprend votre position," fit il calmement en portant un verre de cristal à ses lèvres, J'irais même jusqu'à dire que je partage votre point de vue, sur un plan strictement personnel."

Le chinois se servit tranquillement un verre avant de poursuivre;

"Je parlerais sans détour, Asami Ryuichi. Le sujet qui vous occupe possède des ramifications bien plus importantes qu'il n'y parait. Vous avez manifestement compris que Baishe est en état de faiblesse, depuis le retrait forcé de mon père. Or la querelle pour la succession, bien que n'ayant officiellement pas encore lieu d'être, est déjà bien réelle...Je ne m'en réjouis pas, pas plus qu'il n'y a de raison de s'affliger. Néanmoins...Vous connaissez mon frère, n'est ce pas?"

Le jeune homme scrutait le japonais, le mettant au défi de donner une autre réponse.

"En effet. J'ai d'ailleurs pu constater l'étendue du désastre." fit Asami d'une voix neutre.

A sa grande surprise, Fei long partit dans un éclat de rire, ses prunelles noires étincelantes de malice.

"N'étant pas l'aîné, je n'ai officiellement aucun droits sur la succession de Baishe. Mais officieusement, mon frère et ses méthodes ne font pas l'unanimité. Il est manifeste qu'il n'a pas la carrure d'un négociateur, et aucun sens de la stratégie.

Votre problème est dû à sa décision irresponsable d'accroître l'importation massive d'armement militaire russe, depuis Vladivostok jusqu'au Cambodge. Et malheureusement, nous ne sommes pas à l'abri, vous comme moi. Saturer le marché ainsi attire les yeux des autorités sur nos affaires beaucoup plus que je ne le souhaiterai."

Les yeux ambre d'Asami se rétrécirent. Il avait très bien compris les sous-entendus du discours de Fei long, et son audace l'étonnait. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Il laissa ses lèvres s'étirer en un fin sourire.

"Ça serait avec un immense plaisir que j'écouterai votre proposition..." dit il.

Fei long eu un léger rire. Il aimait discuter d'égal à égal avec le yakuza. Le chinois avait toujours été un maître dans l'art de la manipulation, et traiter avec un partenaire qui ne s'en laissait pas conter le faisait frémir d'excitation.

C'était assez rare pour que l'adrénaline se répande en lui comme une douce drogue. Le regard inquisiteur du yakuza l'incitait à aller droit au but.

"Je n'approuve pas cette gestion inconsciente de Baishe. Pour le bien de l'organisation, je compte reprendre la succession de mon père."

**...**

Le ton du jeune chinois était implacable, comme si sa décision avait été le fruit d'une longue réflexion.

"Si mes intérêts s'en trouve avantagés, je ne saurais m'y opposer..." répondit simplement Asami, "...et je comprend parfaitement que vous réclamez mon aide, en échange d'une gestion commune du marché de la côté Est."

Fei long sourit en remplissant une nouvelle fois leurs verres.

Le japonais rivalisait d'intelligence avec lui.

* * *

Asami regardait le liquide ambré se déverser lentement dans le verre de cristal ...Il serait intéressant de savoir si le jeune chinois tenait l'alcool...

Une rumeur se fit soudain entendre au premier étage. On entendait des éclats de voix, et des bruits de luttes étouffés. Asami se leva d'un bloc, oubliant toute réserve pour sortir son Beretta d'un geste vif. Fei long avait bondit, se précipitant vers la baie vitrée.

Des coups de feux se firent entendre et tout d'un coup une violente explosion ébranla le bâtiment, projetant les deux mafieux à terre et faisant voler en éclat les vitres du bureau.

Asami entendit Fei long jurer en mandarin; la main entaillé par les éclats de verres éparpillés. Le yakuza se leva et voulu s'approcher du trou béant laissé par les fenêtres brisées, mais le jeune chinois, fébrile, lui saisi violemment le bras et le força à le suivre.

"Suis-moi."

Asami fronça les sourcils, et l'interrogea du regard.

"Il va falloir écourter cette réunion."

Fei long entraîna le japonais jusque dans l'immense bibliothèque qui donnait sur sa propre chambre. Asami tenait l'entrée en joug, tandis que Fei long mettait à jour une ouverture masquée par un pan de mur. Des coups de feu et des cris semblaient provenir du couloir, et quand l'ouverture cachée se fût refermée derrière eux, ils entendirent clairement la porte de la suite voler en éclat.

"Chaque rencontre avec vous est une merveilleuse aventure..." remarqua le yakuza, cynique.

Pour toute réponse Fei long lui lança un regard meurtrier.

Suivant l'étroit couloir, ils débouchèrent à l'arrière du bâtiment, dans une ruelle sombre où une berline noire semblait les attendre. Fei Long jura et écarta d'un geste vif un pan de sa longue tunique, dévoilant le 9mm qu'il portait sur le haut de la cuisse.

Asami, qui s'était souvent demandé où le jeune chinois pouvait bien cacher une arme en portant ses magnifique cheongsam, trouva la solution à la fois audacieuse et particulièrement érotique. Il retint cependant le bras du jeune chinois, qui allait mettre en joug la berline et ses occupants.

"Qu...!"

Mais le yakuza ne lui laissa pas le loisir de continuer, et, le traînant par le poignet le propulsa sans cérémonie sur la banquette arrière. Kirishima leur jeta un regard depuis le rétroviseur; et sur un signe imperceptible d'Asami, démarra.

"J'exige des explications!" gronda Fei long, hors de lui.

"Que dois je déduire lorsque l'un de vos hommes vous attend, prêt a fuir, et que dans le même temps on attaque une de mes résidences?! Dois je conclure que vous êtes responsable?"

Le jeune chinois était fou de rage. Il détestait l'imprévisible, il détestait que l'on contrarie ses plans et là, à l'instant même, il fallait qu'il frappe quelqu'un. Il fallait qu'il explose un crâne. Et avant même qu'Asami n'ai ouvert la bouche, il propulsa son poing dans la mâchoire du yakuza.

Il devait se dire plus tard que ç'avait été l'une des plus mauvaises décisions de toute son existence.

**...**

"Si certain ici voulaient arrêter de se conduire comme des morveux en bas âge, nous pourrions peut être reprendre une discussion d'adulte." D'une main, Asami avait arrêté net le bras de Fei long, Mais là, le chinois l'avait passablement énervé.Le yakuza était grave, autoritaire; leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'a quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

"Je ne suis pas responsable." martela-t-il en lacérant le jeune chinois de ses prunelles ambrées. "Cette voiture était une sécurité personnelle."

"Dans ce cas je vous ordonne de me lâcher!"

Plus le jeune mafieux essayait de dégager son bras, plus Asami semblait prendre plaisir à affirmer sa prise.

"Est ce que ça ne vous rappelle pas de tendres souvenirs...?" répliqua le japonais, un sourire au lèvres.

"Allez au diable!"

"C'est un vieil ami."

* * *

Un silence de plomb régnait dans l'habitacle. Asami fumait, et Fei long était en proie au plus grand désarroi.

Le jeune chinois avait compris qu'il devait compter sur l'aide du yakuza, du moins pour découvrir le fin mot de cette histoire. L'attaque l'avait surpris. Un traître? Un rival? Son propre frère? Même la catégorie "amant éconduit" lui traversa l'esprit, et il réprima un rire nerveux.

Il savait qu'il n'était plus en sécurité à Hong Kong. Si son agresseur s'en était pris a lui précisément au Genesys, c'est qu'il était fort au fait de ses déplacements...Il se dit avec dépit que ses autres adresses étaient probablement elles aussi sous surveillance.

Retourner dans le manoir familial? Si son frère était l'instigateur de l'attaque, ce qui était fort probable, c'était se jeter en pâture.

Asami en était arrivé aux mêmes conclusions, à cela près qu'il considérait que lui même aurait pu aussi être la cible. Ce soir, il emmenait le jeune homme dans un de ses appartements, et espérait simplement que le chinois ne ferait pas d'histoires. Fei long était jeune, pas stupide; il n'avait pas d'autre alternative, et il le savait. Cependant, nerveux, affaibli, l'idée de passer une nuit aussi proche de l'homme d'affaire le rendait fébrile.

**...**

La berline s'arrêta devant un immeuble luxueux de grand standing, Kirishima se précipita pour ouvrir la porte à son patron; les deux mafieux sortirent, révolvers au poing et sens en alerte et pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment. Asami se tourna vers Kirishima et lui parla un moment à voix basse; il n'avait pas énormément d'hommes à Hong Kong, mais cette nuit il tenait à protéger le jeune chinois du mieux qu'il le pourrait. Il savait que tôt ou tard, Liu Fei long serait un puissant allié. En théorie.

Se tournant vers lui, il lui fit signe de le suivre.

* * *

Ils parvinrent au dernier étage sans un mot ni un regard. Fei long était pâle, et perdu dans des pensées morbides. Quelque soit le scénario, il doutait sérieusement d'atteindre la quarantaine...

Le bras d'Asami le retint alors qu'il s'apprêtait à appuyer sur l'interrupteur.

"La baie vitrée." expliqua laconiquement le yakuza.

"Je vois."

**...**

Le jeune chinois se demandait si la situation pouvait être pire. Une tension palpable existait entre eux, que l'obscurité rendait plus profonde et plus dérangeante. A travers l'immense panneau de verre, Fei long laissa son regard errer sur la ville. Il la connaissait comme personne, et savait que chaque pièce y était disposée selon ses ordres.

L'attaque l'avait rendue vulnérable...Pour la première fois, quelque chose avait échappé à son contrôle.

Non... Pour la deuxième fois, en fait.

Frustré, humilié, il serra les poings. Sentir ses ongles effilés pénétrer la chair lui faisait curieusement du bien et l'aidait à réfléchir, quelques gouttes de liquide chaud s'écoulant lentement entre ses doigts. Il bénissait l'obscurité, qui cachait son visage défait par une fureur qu'il ne pouvait réprimer.

Asami s'approcha à son tour.

Il tendit délicatement un verre à Fei long, tandis qu'il portait une de ses éternelles cigarettes à ses lèvres. Mais le jeune chinois détourna la tète.

"Opium..." murmura-t-il doucement.

Le japonais laissa son regard scruter les prunelles noires.

"De l'opium...Auriez-vous de l'opium?"

Asami sourit, et d'un signe de tête désigna un petit meuble discret. Fei long ferma les yeux.

"Fumerez-vous avec moi?"

"Avec plaisir."

* * *

Le chinois avait manifestement un art consommé de cette science.

Il fit chauffer lentement la résine brune sur de fines aiguilles, les lueurs rougeâtres illuminant son visage pâle et ses cheveux. Il semblait apprécier le parfum lourd et entêtant qui commençait de se répandre autour d'eux.

Asami le regardait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester sur ses gardes, même si l'immeuble était pour le moment aussi bien gardé qu'une chambre forte. Son protégé semblait particulièrement ébranlé par les évènements, et son assurance tranquille de génie stratégique avait disparue. Asami n'avait plus devant lui qu'un jeune garçon de vingt et un ans, aussi dangereux soit-il... et assis dans la pénombre, il le contempla longuement.

Il s'agissait du plus bel homme qui ai jamais croisé sa route, et de loin. Jamais encore il n'avait rencontré une telle perfection, et encore maintenant, alors qu'il était en position de faiblesse, sa beauté était à couper le souffle. Cette alliance si subtil de finesse, d'élégance et de puissance lui avait fait éprouver pour lui un violent désir, que le yakuza comptait bien assouvir sur le champ.

Fei long avait placé la résine dans l'extrémité creuse de la longue pipe en bois laqué et aspira longuement, à plusieurs reprises, laissant ses yeux se troubler peu à peu.

Étendu sur le sofa, il tourna légèrement la tète en tendant la pipe à Asami.

"Vous avez un goût très sur..." murmura-t-il en exhalant doucement la fumée bleue.

"Toujours." répondirent des lèvres qui se refermèrent sur les siennes.

* * *

le jeune mafieux ne songea même pas à refuser le baiser, et laissa le yakuza glisser lentement sa langue entre ses lèvres. Il l'avait attendu, il en avait besoin. Et dans les sombres volutes d'opium, tout devenait licite.

Il rendit son baiser à Asami, enserrant sa nuque de ses doigts. Ses lèvres étaient à se damner, douces, sensuelles...Fei long y sentait le gout du sang, comme le fantôme de morsures bien plus cruelles. Parcourir ainsi son corps, le velour de sa peau...Leurs bouches se rejoignirent, Asami laissant doucement sa langue chercher le gout opiacé.

Le yakuza sourit, et d'un geste vif souleva le jeune chinois.

Il le porta ainsi jusque dans la chambre, Fei long à demi conscient glissant ses bras autour de son cou. Il gémit lorsqu' Asami libéra ses lèvres, et l'allongea sur le lit. Sentant le corps puissant couler sur lui, le jeune homme le retint.

Infiniment sublime, les lèvres entrouvertes, il voulait savourer longtemps son plaisir. Il aimait torturer, il aimait provoquer...Au moins autant qu'Asami.

Il passa lentement ses doigts sur ses lèvres rougies par les baisers, sachant que ce geste rendait fou ses amants. Un éclair de désir violent fit étinceler les prunelles d'or, mais Asami n'était pas si facile à manipuler, et se retint, continuant d'observer sous lui le jeune chinois. Fei long esquissa un sourire, sa main droite détachant un à un les liens du cheongsam noir. Peu importait la volonté du yakuza, il le rendrait dépendant comme les autres... alors il écarta lui même la soie, dévoilant un torse finement musclé comme une offrande

Il interrogea du regard Asami, qui n'avait pas esquissé un geste.

"Ca ne marchera pas cette fois, Fei long."

Le chinois le regardait, les yeux troubles. Il sentait le désir le submerger par vagues, toujours plus violent, toujours plus impérieux, et la présence d'Asami qui le chevauchait stoïquement commençait à affoler chacun de ses sens. Le yakuza le torturait juste assez pour le faire frémir, mais semblait rester insensible face à ce corps lascif qui s'offrait à lui.

Fei long gémit en tentant d'agripper un pan de la chemise du yakuza.

"Hmm?"

"Viens.".

"Plus gentiment."

Asami laissa ses doigts experts remonter lentement sur le torse du jeune homme, qui tressaillit.

"Alors?"

Fei long serra les lèvres.

"Je ne supplierai jamais personne." murmura-t-il.

"Nous verrons"

* * *

Le yakuza scella ses lèvres d'une violente morsure, et Fei long se cambra.

D'un geste fébrile il agrippa la chemise du yakuza, arrachant plusieurs boutons. Ses lèvres brulantes pressées contre les siennes, ce souffle chaud et puissant dans son cou le rendaient fou de désir. Le japonais laissa glisser le tissu déchiré le long de ses épaules, se laissant à son tour admirer. Il avait un torse harmonieux, musclé, et Fei long gémit en le parcourant du bout des doigts.

Asami le débarrassa rapidement du pantalon de soie noire, après avoir fait glisser les lanières de cuir qui retenait son révolver sur le haut de la cuisse.

Fei long se mordait les lèvres, rejetant sa tète en arrière car les pantalons chinois n'étaient pas faits pour être portés avec des sous-vêtements, et il se retrouvait nu sous les caresses d'Asami. Il agrippa fébrilement les hanches du yakuza, sa ceinture qu'il ouvrit avec des gestes violents, le pantalon, le boxer noir.

Il respira profondément en sentant enfin le corps de son amant contre le sien.

Asami parcourait lentement ses formes fines, lisant sur son visage quels endroits seraient à même de le faire crier de plaisir. Fei long se cambra en gémissant lorsque le yakuza saisi les mamelons entre ses doigt.

« Oui.."

Avec un sourire, Asami glissa une main sur les reins du jeune homme, et la fit lentement descendre. Il s'amusait de ce regard sauvage et enfiévré, encore troublé d'opium. Il se dit qu'il n'arriverait peut être pas non plus à se retenir très longtemps...

Il pénétra son amant d'un de ses doigts, s'attendant à le voir se cambrer et gémir, une fois de plus. Mais Fei long posa une main sur son bras

« Non...»

Les yeux noirs pouvaient être autoritaires même pendant l'amour, pensa Asami, amusé. Mais peut importe; ce soir, il ferait selon son bon plaisir.

"Laisses toi faire, gamin" murmura-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il commença à bouger lentement, un doigt puis bientôt deux, guettant le plaisir qui submergeait par vague les yeux noirs.

"Aaah..."

"C'est ça."

C'était bon. Fei long sentait le désir lui labourer le ventre; et plus le yakuza prenait son temps plus ses sensations devenaient électriques, fulgurantes. Il commença à onduler comme un félin, gémissant d'impuissance et de trouble.

"Tu es beaucoup plus docile dans un lit, toi.." ricana Asami.

Fei long le regarda d'un air de défi et voulu répliquer, mais le yakuza étouffa toute protestation en retirant ses doigts, pour le pénétrer enfin violemment. La douleur ferma un instant les yeux du chinois qui réprima un cri, tandis qu le yakuza transperçait ses ultimes barrières. Il se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa longuement pour le distraire de sa douleur, qui commençait déja de se fondre en ivresse.

Sans s'en apercevoir sans doute, Fei long parlait en mandarin pendant l'amour, et le yakuza adorait ça; lui faire perdre le contrôle, irrémédiablement.

"Hùn zhàng...Bù...(Enfoiré...non)..."

Asami sourit, le dos du chinois plaqué contre son torse, et entama un va-et-vient lent et profond, sentant sur sa joue et son cou la longue chevelure d'ébène. Il y respirait le parfum de l'opium, et celui, plus subtil, de la nuque de son amant.

"Du thé"...pensa-t-il, amusé.

**...**

Fei long était complexe, et ses réactions imprévisibles. Il luttait, préférait s'entailler les lèvres plutôt que de s'abandonner entièrement. Asami sourit à cette idée et ses doigts remontèrent le long des cuisses du chinois, qui, hors d'haleine, sentit un filet de sang perler de sa lèvre ouverte.

Le yakuza laissa sa langue en suivre le cour, pour atteindre la jolie bouche qui murmurait son nom.

Comment pouvait-on être si féminin et lascif pendant l'amour?

Il laissa sa main droite négliger le torse offert, et la fit glisser lentement sur le ventre brûlant du jeune homme. Lorsqu'il prit son désir dressé entre ses doigts, il senti une nouvelle fois le chinois se cambrer contre sa poitrine.

« Asami, je... »

Le yakuza le ressentait, lui même au bord de l'abandon. C'était bon. C'était exquis. Leurs corps se mariaient merveilleusement bien pour une simple première fois, et leur désir l'un pour l'autre rendait le moindre contact de leur peaux aussi éléctrique et délicieux qu'un alcool. Leur première nuit ensemble fut ainsi, réunion de deux volontés terrifiantes dont la digue s'était rompue. Ils avaient assouvis une pulsion animale, instinctive... car dès cet instant où l'onyx avait défié l'or, le jours précédent, un jeu de séduction cruel avait commencé entre eux. Les mouvements d'Asami devinrent plus rapides, plus denses, et il agrippa les longs cheveux noirs.

« Tu as ma permission. »

Le corps de Fei long se tendit, sa tète bascula. Il cria son plaisir comme jamais il n'avait crié de sa vie, et d'un dernier coup de rein, Asami le rejoignit dans la jouissance.

* * *

Dans les draps humides, le chinois haletait faiblement, épuisé. Le yakuza posa sur lui ses yeux d'ambre.

« Tu es un garçon très facile.»

Fei long ferma les yeux, et laissa un vague sourire étirer ses lèvres. Il tourna le dos au japonais.

« Toi aussi.»


	6. L'évangile selon Fei long

Merci infiniment de me lire

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

Fei long laissa ses lèvres s'étirer lentement. Il aimait faire souffrir, et durant ses accès de rage, il pouvait se révéler le plus effroyable des bourreaux. Il attrapa violement le menton de l'homme a genoux devant lui, forçant son regard.

"Je ne suis pas sur d'avoir bien entendu..."

"...pitié...je n'en sais pas plus..."

"Je n'en suis pas convaincu."

Fei long pris lui pris délicatement la main. Toujours souriant, il commença à en briser mécaniquement les phalanges et regarda l'homme se tordre de douleur.

"Ça fait mal, n'est ce pas..."

"Pitié...vous en supplie..."

Fei long se redressa, l'air dégoûté; il n'avait à faire qu'a un homme de main, il n'apprendrait rien de plus. Frustré, fiévreux de colère, il saisi le 9mm sur le haut de sa cuisse et tira sans état d'âme.

**...**

Les hommes de Baishe furent soulagés d'entendre enfin cesser les cris.

"Pauvre gars...Il lui a fait sa fête, dis donc..."

"Ta gueule, Lang! Tu veux y passer aussi?!"

"Ça va, il s'est barré. C'était qui au fait, ce type qu'il a refroidi?"

"J'sais pas...Zhu Yi s'est ramené avec lui ce matin, apparemment c'est Fei-laoban qui l'avait envoyer chercher...Mais je sais pas d'où il revenaient."

"Putain...Il a quand même passé la journée à le faire hurler..."

"C'est qu'il devait avoir ses raisons. Tout comme t'en aurais de la fermer, Lang."

"Ça va, ça va, abrège! Je suis pas ici depuis longtemps, mais vous avez tous l'air de chier dans votre froc quand vous parlez du patron..."

"Écoute le bleu. Si tu veux rester en vie ici, tu t'incline quand tu le vois, tu évites de le regarder dans les yeux, et SURTOUT tu ne le dévisage pas..."

"C'est vrai que j'en ferais bien mon affaire, moi...Surtout quand il se met en robe, là..."

"PUTAIN, Lang, j'ai pas le talent de Fei-laoban, mais je peux aussi te faire hurler pendant un bon moment si tu ferme pas ta gueule de con! Tu parles de l'héritier de la famille Liu, à qui tu a prêté serment...Tu ferais bien de t'en souvenir!"

"Ben...ça empêche pas! Cela dit, j'avoue qu'après avoir entendu l'autre gueuler toute la journée..."

"Et encore, c'est pas grand chose...Tu dois t'attendre a pire. Quand Fei-laoban est énervé, vaux mieux pas être sur son chemin. Jte dis ça, c'est pour ton espérance de vie."

"Ça te fait pas bizarre de cirer les pompes d'un gamin qui a pas la moitié de ton age?"

"Je sers la famille Liu, comme mon père avant moi. C'est un honneur et une fierté. Je suis plutôt content de voir l'organisation perdurer. Si Fei-laoban reprend les rennes, Baishe règnera sur la Chine. Alors non, ça ne me fait pas bizarre, comme tu dis. Essaye d'avoir le quart de son intelligence pour commencer. Après tu pourras peut être la ramener, crétin."

"Ben moi, cque j'en dis...On dirait quand même une nana, ce type... "

...

"Vraiment?"

...

''Fei-laoban!"Les deux gardes tombèrent a genoux, face contre terre.

"Pardonnez l'audace de mon camarade, Fei-laoban! Ce n'est qu'un imbécile qui mérite un châtiment exemplaire pour vous avoir manqué de respect."

...

Fei long s'agenouilla lentement, et releva la tête du dénommé Lang.

"C'est dommage pour toi, Lang...En temps normal tu te serais pris une balle dans le genoux...Mais vois tu, aujourd'hui, je suis véritablement énervé. Une colère noire, si tu savais..."

Il replia lentement le poing, faisant crisser le cuir de ses gants.

"Tu vois, ils sont déjà plein de sang...Un si beau cuir..."

Lang senti un goutte de sueur couler lentement sur sa tempe. Voir le visage de Fei long de si près le troublait, mais il compris a cet instant pourquoi tout les hommes de Baishe en avait peur. Il avait parfois un regard de fou, cruel et impitoyable.

Il bredouilla des excuses, reculant contre le mur.

"Je...je...j.. je vous prie de me pardonner, Fei-laoban! "

"Alors comme ça, tu me trouve à ton goùt, Lang...?"

Le visage de Lang passa du vert au blanc laiteux. Bon sang, il les écoutait depuis combien de temps?!

"N...jamais, je...je ne me serais pas permis, Fei-laoban..."

"Non?"

Fei long passa délicatement le bout de ses doigts sur la joue de son employé, qui au contact du cuir et du sang gémit de terreur.

"Je sais absolument tout en ce qui concerne mes employés, Ying-toya Lang. Sans exception. Tu es entré dans l'organisation il y a neufs mois, directement à mon service...Tu n'as pas de famille autre que tes parents que tu dois entretenir, tu n'est pas intelligent, mais relativement efficace. Tu aura vingt-cinq ans le mois prochain..."

Fei long se releva...

"ou pas."

Lang leva instinctivement un bras devant son visage, mais Fei long se contenta d'ôter lentement ses gants, qu'il laissa tomber...

"Tu les fera nettoyer."

Et il tourna les talons, les pans de sa tunique volant derrière lui. Pourtant habitué à assassiner, racketter, menacer, Lang se dit qu'il venait de vivre un des instants les plus éprouvants de sa carrière.

Il allait la fermer, sa gueule. Oh que oui.

"Putain..."

"T'as eu un morceau de chance, le bleu."

**...**

Fei long savait qu'il ne lui aurait été d'aucune utilité de tuer un homme qui le servait relativement fidèlement. Et il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec le personnel de second rang. Il eu un sourire en repensant au joli camaïeu de teinte verdâtres du visage de Lang...Il faisait si peur que ça? Il se tourna d'un bloc vers son homme de confiance, qui le suivait comme une ombre.

"Tu me trouve effrayant, Jin?"

"Je ne suis pas sur de savoir quelle réponse vous satisferait le plus, Liu-sama."

"C'en est une?"

"Absolument."

Jin savait qu'il pouvait se permettre ce genre de discours avec son patron. Ils étaient très proches, et Fei long l'estimait assez pour lui confier ses doutes et ses réflexions. Jin avait remarqué depuis longtemps que son jeune maître avait un point faible, c'était son incapacité flagrante à dominer ses émotions. Il faisait alors office de conseiller, essayant souvent de tempérer ses accès de rage. Il en était arrivé a une règle simple et infaillible; pour servir Liu Fei long, il fallait:

-Beaucoup de diplomatie

-Peu de morale

-Une grande intelligence

-Aimer le thé

Jin eu un sourire en se récitant les quatre règles du "savoir survivre".

* * *

Debout devant le vaste dressing de sa suite, Fei long se calmait lentement. Il se débarrassa de sa longue tunique, sur laquelle s'imprimaient de larges tâches rouge sombre, et revêtit un costume noir. Il détacha ses cheveux qui coulèrent jusqu'au bas de ses reins, et une montre en argent trouva tout naturellement sa place à son poignet. Il rejoignit ensuite Jin qui attendait devant la porte.

"Fait préparer une voiture...Ah! Et je pense que Ying-Toya Lang n'a pas besoin de l'intégralité de ses doigts, je te laisse t'en occuper."

"A vos ordres."

**...**

Fei long s'assis lentement dans son fauteuil de cuir, et se tourna vers la fenêtre, laissant son regard se perdre sur les tours de Hong kong.

Cela faisait quatre jours qu'il n'avait pas revu Asami.

"5760 minutes...345600 secondes..." pensa-t-il, mécaniquement.

Quatre jours plus tôt, lorsqu'il s'était réveillé dans l'appartement du japonais, Asami avait disparu et Fei long avait alors pensé au suicide. Non seulement il se souvenait de tous les détails avec une précision hallucinante, mais avec le recul et la lumière impitoyable de l'aube, il se sentait affaibli comme jamais. Il se souvenait de l'opium, de s'être offert à ce yakuza au simple contact de ses lèvres, de n'avoir même pas songer à lui résister...

Et pire que tout, d'en avoir savouré chaque seconde. Ces putains de délicieuse secondes, il voulait les revivre, encore et encore, sentir cette peau et cette chaleur une nouvelle fois, par pitié...

"Non..."

Le chinois se prit la tète dans les mains. Depuis quatre jours, il exsudait une colère froide, et s'était immergé dans les plus sanglantes activités pour libérer son esprit. Tortures, extorsion, meurtre...Son art consommé de la violence devenait sont plus indispensable exutoire.

Quatre jours plus tôt, il était rentré chez lui au matin, enragé, et s'était employé à retrouver les responsables de l'attaque du Genesys.

Enfin "chez lui..." Dans la suite du palace qu'il occupait habituellement.

Le dernier étage lui était entièrement réservé, gardé telle une forteresse par ses hommes. Même les serviteurs autorisés à appuyer sur le fameux bouton "19" de l'ascenseur se comptaient sur les doigts d'une seule main. Depuis qu'il avait quitté le manoir familial, il avait su apprécier l'anonymat luxueux d'une chambre d'hôtel, vomissant par tous les pores le baroque étouffant de son ancienne demeure.

Un statu quo. Voila la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait depuis.

Son frère le laissait plus ou moins libre de ses mouvements; il espérait sans doute que Fei long finisse par vivre en civil, s'intégrant tant bien que mal dans une vie hors de la mafia.

Il lui avait coupé les vivres, bien sur...Mais le compte en banque de Fei long n'en avait été affecté qu'au niveau de quelques centimes. Depuis longtemps le jeune chinois gérait plusieurs trafic par lui même, prudemment, toujours dans l'ombre d'entreprises fantôme ou d'intermédiaires de confiance. Mais le fait était là.

Son réseau parallèle à celui de Baishe rentrerait tôt ou tard en concurrence avec l'organisation paternelle...Et pour Fei long, c'était tout simplement hors de question.

Lui qui était un prodige des échecs savait mieux que quiconque qu'il n'y à pas de place pour deux rois.

**...**

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh ASSEZ!" tonna-t-il en frappant du point sur la table.

"JIN!"

Des bruits de pas précipités retentirent dans le corridor

"Maître Fei? La voiture est prête."

"Très bien. Nous nous rendons chez mon père. Je veux Xing et Manao embusqués. AK 47, Parabellum et grenade au poing. Dis leur qu'il sont libre de faire feu si la situation dégénère, mais que je leur interdit de toucher à l'aile ouest."

"Bien maître." Jin savait parfaitement, pour avoir longtemps servi la famille Liu, que l'aile ouest était les appartements du père de Fei long.

"Toi. Tu as compris ce que nous allions faire, n'est ce pas."

"Je crois, Fei-laoban. Vous n'en avez pas parlé, mais vous semblez penser que votre frère est l'instigateur de l'attaque du Genesys...Pensez vous qu'il a découvert nos réseaux?"

"Je n'en sais rien, Jin. Et pour être franc ça m'indiffère. Depuis que j'ai fais le premier pas pour reprendre la succession, un secret éventé n'en est plus un, n'est ce pas?"

Fei long changea brusquement d'attitude, devenant plus féminin, plus calculateur. Il eu un fin sourire, ses yeux noirs étincelants d'intelligence.

**...**

"Que penses-tu d'Asami Ryuichi, Jin?"

Dévisageant son employé, le chinois s'adossa mollement dans son fauteuil de cuir noir. Fin, élégant, cruel, il avait l'air d'un jeune dieu de la guerre. Il ferma les yeux, et eu un rictus étrange qui dévoila ses canines.

"J'ai fais quelque chose de ridicule, tu sais."

"Maître, vous ne parlez pas sérieusement."

"Si. On ne peut plus sérieusement. Et si à cause de ça ce japonais me refuse son aide...Maintenant que la guerre est déclarée, mon frère le prendra comme prétexte pour me faire taire définitivement. Tôt où tard. Qu'en penses tu?"

Les yeux de Jin étaient par nature si fins qu'on les croyait fermés. Tout en muscle, la trentaine, il gardait par fidélité ses cheveux longs et tressés, qu'il ne couperait que si d'aventure il changeait d'employeur. Son visage fermé, bardé de cicatrices ne laissait jamais transparaître aucune émotion; Fei long le chérissait comme un collaborateur particulièrement discret et efficace. D'aucun aurait pu affirmer qu'une amitié tacite était née entre eux.

Jin s'assis dans le fauteuil tourné face à son patron.

"Puis je parler librement, maître?"

"Je t'en prie."

"Je ne crois pas que le fait d'avoir accordé vos faveurs, même sur un coup de tête ou une pulsion, sois de nature à interférer dans une affaire qui est profitable à monsieur Asami comme à vous."

Fei long ne répondit absolument rien, et alluma lentement son kiseru qu'il porta à ses lèvres. Après avoir aspiré plusieurs bouffées, ses yeux retombèrent comme des lames sur le visage impassible de Jin.

"J'aurais du me douter que mon bras droit saurait lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Suis-je si prévisible?"

"Non maître. Mais en ne vous trouvant nul part au Genesys après...l'incident, j'ai pensé que vous ne pouviez être qu'avec une seule personne. Et le goût de Monsieur Asami pour...les belles choses, pardon maître, n'est pas un secret."

Fei long éclata d'un grand rire, libérateur, amical.

"Jin...Tu es certainement le seul à pouvoir me parler comme ça!"

"Si je puis me permettre..."

"Oui?"

"Vous êtes redoutablement intelligent, chacun ici en est conscient. Je sais que vous deviendrez un homme puissant car vous êtes intransigeant avec vous même. Mais vous êtes aussi très jeune. Personne ici ne vous demande de vivre en ascète."

"Asami Ryuichi dirige l'underworld japonais à lui tout seul." fit remarquer Fei long.

"Je suis d'autant plus persuadé que cette sorte...d'union peut aussi être utile, maître. Si je puis me permettre..."

"Tu te permets beaucoup, aujourd'hui, Jin Lung."

"C'est parce que votre colère de ces dernier jours effraye la plupart de nos hommes, et que je crois que vous avez besoin d'entendre ce que j'ai à dire, maître."

Fei long ne répondit rien, mais en portant à nouveau le kiseru à ses lèvres, Jin compris qu'il pouvait continuer.

"...si je puis me permettre, un partenaire tel qu' Asami Ryuichi est un don tout autant qu'un fléau. Vous savez à quel point l'Asie s'embraserait si d'aventure vous passiez d'amants à rivaux...Ou ennemis."

"Je sais, Jin." répondit Fei long d'un air las en se levant, signe que la discussion était terminée. Il s'apprêtait à sortir, perdu dans ses pensées, lorsque...

"Jin! Veux tu mourir?"

"Non maître. Je n'y tient pas."

"Il est donc éminemment inutile de préciser quoi que ce soit au sujet de cette conversation, n'est ce pas?"

"De quelle conversation parlez vous, maître?" fit Jin, l'ombre d'un sourire éclairant l'habituel marbre de son visage.

* * *

Plus tard, dans la limousine qui le conduisait à nouveaux dans cette demeure qu'il haïssait, Fei long pris une décision qui allait bouleverser le cours de sa vie.

Il allait le revoir.

Il le mettrait à ses pieds.


	7. Falling into a trap with a sexy lure

Voila mon nouveau 7e chapitre!

Un peu noir, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Merci pour les reviews!

Je dédie ce chapitre à Mikan, une mangaka incroyable qui m'a raconté tellement d'histoires perverses que je me suis demandée si ma prochaine fic n'attendrait pas allègrement les 30 chapitres...

Sur ce! Bonne lecture!

**chapitre 7**

* * *

La limousine se gara sans bruit dans l'enceinte du manoir de la famille Liu.

Les gardes de l'entrée, voyant Fei long, déglutirent avec peine sans savoir quelle attitude adopter. De son côté, le jeune chinois ne leur prêtait aucune attention. Les yeux fermés, il fumait, jouait discrètement avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Il savait que personne n'aurait l'audace de lui barrer le chemin.

Tout le personnel du manoir savait que Liu Fei Long n'était pas le bienvenu désormais, mais tous s'écartèrent sur son passage. Certain ne l'avais pas revu depuis son départ trois ans auparavant, et étaient surpris de le voir devenu si grand, d'une beauté si parfaite...Fei long avait cette aura magnétique, apanage des hommes habitué au sang et au pouvoir absolu. Quiconque le croisait était pris d'une envie irrépressible de fuir à toute jambe, sans jamais y parvenir.

Fei long était la flamme auprès de laquelle les papillons se brûlent les ailes, et la rencontre de ses yeux était souvent fatale.

**...**

Les pans de sa longue veste noire volant derrière lui, Fei long marcha tranquillement jusqu'au troisième étage. Il gardait les yeux baissés, presque clos, comme si le simple fait revoir cette maison lui était désagréable. Dans son dos, une ombre noire au visage impassible, son bouclier, Jin, le suivait.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la lourde porte en chêne, Fei long pressa la poignée sans une hésitation.

L'ancien bureau de son père n'avait pas changé, à la différence de celui qui l'occupait désormais. Plus qu'un silence de plomb, une atmosphère malsaine semblait imprégner la pièce, et Fei long prit un instant pour parcourir des yeux ce nouveau fief qui lui était maintenant si étranger.

"Quel honneur pour moi, que le fils prodigue revienne enfin à la raison." ironisa la voix froide et rauque de son frère, qui l'observait depuis le bureau. "Tu manques d'argent, Fei Long?"

"Gardes ton humour pitoyable pour de meilleures occasions, Yan Zui_._" déclara à son tour le jeune chinois d'un ton neutre.

Le contraste entre Fei et son frère n'avait jamais été aussi frappant.

Depuis l'enfance, l'élégance et la féminité de Fei long jurait plus que jamais avec la le caractère et la carrure toute en muscle de son frère. Aujourd'hui que tout deux étaient devenus des hommes, leurs différences envenimait leur relation jusqu'au point de non-retour.

"Dans ce cas, puis je savoir ce qui me vaux le plaisir de ton air supérieur? Je ne pensait pas être assez haut placé pour que tu t'abaisses à venir me rendre d'amicale visites."

"Je ne fais que te rendre la politesse."

Les yeux de son frère se rétrécirent.

"Je ne sais pas ce que tu sous-entends. Mais laisse moi tout d'abord te présenter."

Fei long releva la tête, surpris

"Pardon?"

Il inspecta rapidement la pièce du regard, ne comprenant pas où son frère voulait en venir. Ses yeux s'attardèrent alors sur une lueur rougeâtre qui lui semblait familière... Adossé dans l'ombre de la bibliothèque, un homme fumait tranquillement, et ne semblait pas gêné le moins du monde de se retrouver si importun au milieu d'une querelle de famille.

"Mes hommages, Liu Fei long." prononça une voix grave et légèrement amusée.

Succédant à la surprise, c'est la colère qui submergea Fei long; violemment, sans réserve, comme une marée déferlante. Ses yeux se fendirent en deux lignes de haine pure, et, prenant sur lui, ses lèvres contrastèrent brutalement en un léger sourire.

"Asami Ryuichi, si je ne m'abuse? Il me semble vous avoir déjà rencontré."

"Veuillez m'excusez, je n'ai aucun souvenirs."

Fei long ne releva pas, mais ses longs ongles s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans ses paumes. Il n'y avait aucun doute pour lui; Il s'était fait trahir une fois de plus.

Dans l'esprit du jeune chinois, les pièces du problème s'assemblaient à toutes vitesse. A quel point la situation était elle grave? Asami et son frère discutaient-ils simplement affaire...Ou Asami avait il négligemment abordé la question de la succession de Baishe?

Son frère, tranquillement assis derrière le bureau, le tira de ses pensées.

"Effectivement, je te présente Asami Ryuichi...De sinistre réputation, nous somme donc particulièrement honoré de sa présence!" déclara-t-il, un sourire malsain accroché aux lèvres.

Est ce possible d'être aussi stupide... pensa Fei long, presque malgré lui. Il remarqua que Jin s'était imperceptiblement rapproché de lui, jusqu'à presque toucher le dossier de son fauteuil.

"Sans doute. Cependant je ne vois pas en quoi la présence de ce yakuza est nécessaire à notre entretient." déclara-t-il.

Asami s'approcha.

Sortant de l'ombre, la lumière éclaira ce visage cynique que Fei long n'avait pas vu depuis 4 jours. Le jeune chinois sentit sa rage fondre comme neige au soleil, et eu une énième fois envie de se pendre. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être comme ça...ce foutu japonais...

"Yakuza...vous avez le mot cruel, répondit Asami, doucement, Je préfèrerais "homme d'affaire", si ça ne vous dérange pas. Mettons cela sur le compte des bonnes manières."

Fei long se retourna pour lui faire face.

"Ma politique est qu'un secret éventé n'en est pas un, Asami Ryuichi. Vous devriez avoir plus foi en votre réputation, elle vous précède."

Asami eu un ricanement, ne cachant nullement son plaisir, et porta une cigarette à ses lèvres.

"Et Dieu sait que vous aimez les secrets, Liu Fei long..."

Derrière son bureau, Yan Zui observait cet étrange manège d'un oeil perplexe, ne trouvant aucun sens à cet échange dont le sens lui échappait. Apparemment lassés, les deux opposants se regardèrent un instant. Asami eu un sourire charmeur. Fei long compris.

"Je ne saurais m'imposer plus longtemps," dit il en tournant les talons. "Messieurs."

Resté seul avec son frère, le jeune chinois se permit un soupir. Le yakuza ne l'avait pas trahi.

* * *

"Avant toute choses...Peux-tu me dire ce qu'une crapule de cette envergure faisant dans ton bureau?" demanda Fei long, un petit air d'intérêt nonchalant sur le visage.

"Une sorte de visite de courtoisie." éluda son frère "...ce qui ne s'applique pas à ton cas, je présume."

"Parfait. Venons en aux fait, Yan Zui, écoutes moi bien."

Il se pencha en avant, et croisa ses longs doigts fins.

"Soyons concis et rapide: Genesys, samedi, 23h30. Ça ne te rappellerais pas quelque chose, par hasard?"

Fei long avait prononcé sa tirade d'un ton neutre, presque ennuyé, comme une formalité à laquelle on ne peut se soustraire. Voyant son frère rester muet, il se leva, s'assit sur le bureau et croisa les jambes à la manière d'une secrétaire.

"A moi tu pourrais me le dire..." fit il en souriant sournoisement. "Tu as de plus en plus envie de te débarrasser du petit frère...ça ne peux plus attendre?"

Grimaçant de rage, son frère brandit soudain le tranchant de sa main vers la nuque aux cheveux noirs. Mais Fei long esquiva sans efforts.

"Allons allons. J'ai toujours été le meilleur à ce jeu là."

Jin s'était précipité, mais Fei long le retint d'une main.

"Attends."

Il se leva du bureau et s'éloigna de quelque pas.

"Ne crois pas que ta tentative du Genesys ai été anonyme...Tu manques beaucoup trop de subtilité pour ça. J'avoue avoir été surpris, cependant."

Fei long eu une imperceptible grimace, souvenir d'opium.

"...Mais je ne compte pas te faciliter le travail. Si tu veux ma peau, il te faudra beaucoup plus d'ingéniosité,_ Yan-laoban_. Par ailleurs...Comme ta tentative a échoué, j'exige une compensation pour les pertes et les dégâts subis."

Tout deux savaient qu'il était désormais inutile de jouer la comédie; le coup fatal que Fei long venait d'esquiver était un aveu en soi.

"Tu le sais, Fei long..., fit soudain la voix rauque de son frère, Je serais celui qui t'aura."

"Tu n'as déjà pas réussi il y a trois ans...Tu n'est pas lassé?"

Ils se regardaient a présent avec une expression de haine non dissimulée.

"Mais tu n'aura jamais ce que tu veux, _mon cher frère_...Remarque, tes méthodes ne sont un secret pour personne. J'avais juste espéré que tu trouverais mieux pour moi."

"Ferme la!"

Jin était si près de Fei long désormais qu'il le touchait presque. Le jeune chinois se leva, lassé.

"Bien. C'est amusant, tu sais..." il eu un sourire enjôleur, "...en venant ici, je n'était absolument pas certain que l'attaque venait de toi. Disons que ta subtilité légendaire a fait le reste."

Fei long se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas tranquille; tournant le dos à son frère comme une ultime provocation.

Il entendit le bruit de l'étoffe, signe que son frère avait dégainé son arme.

"Oh...tu vas me tirer dans le dos?"

"Peut être bien, Fei long. Mais moi aussi j'ai quelque chose..._d'amusant_ à te dire..."

Il les tenait en joug depuis son bureau, ne prêtant aucune attention a Jin qui avait bondit devant son maître.

"Tu vois...Nous avons débusqués deux individus étranges postés dans le parc, juste avant ton arrivée. C'est étrange, n'est ce pas...Nous avons pensé que le plus simple était de s'en débarrasser." Il eu un petit rire devant la mine sombre de Fei long.

"Tu es peut être très intelligent, mon très cher frère...Mais ce n'est pas le cas de tous tes hommes. Car se sont les tiens, si j'en juge par ta mine sinistre."

Fei long se retourna et écarta Jin d'une main, dévoilant le 9mm qu'il braquait également vers le bureau.

Une de ses mesure de sécurité envolée, il espérait s'en sortir sans trop de dégâts...Ou du moins, autant que la partie adverse.

"C'est la règle du jeu." déclara-t-il tranquillement. "Et maintenant, que vas tu faire?"

Les deux frères se faisaient face, un courant de haine et de ressentiment passant à travers chaque muscle de leurs bras tendus.

Jin, pour la première fois, intervint.

"Maître."

Fei long ne répondit pas, mais poussa un soupir, et abaissa lentement son arme.

"Maître!"

"Allons nous en, Jin."

"Certainement pas." répliqua la voix rauque.

Le coup parti sans autre forme de raffinement, précis et brutal.

* * *

Fei long se retourna violemment. Jin s'effondra à ses pieds.

"JIN!"

Un second coup parti, et Fei long se jeta sur le côté. Il dégaina et tira sans hésiter, plusieurs balles. Son frère poussa un cri en se tenant l'épaule.

"Laisse moi partir." gronda le jeune chinois, hors de lui. "Je pourrais viser celle qu'il te reste."

"Disparais!"

Fei long, sur ses gardes, tenant toujours son frère en joug, se dirigea vers Jin. Il lui prit le pouls sans quitter le bureau des yeux.

"Il part avec moi." déclara-t-il tranquillement.

Il attrapa Jin sous le bras, le relevant sans fournir le moindre effort. Forcé de quitter un instant son frère des yeux pour franchir la porte, Fei long l'entendit éclater de rire.

Une nouvelle détonation retenti, et cette fois il ne put retenir un cri.

**...**

Il s'effondra sans parvenir à maîtriser la vague de douleur qui le submergeait.

"maître..."murmura Jin.

Le jeune mafieux grimaça en voyant son frère s'approcher. Une douleur violente et totale lui faisait peu à peu perdre contact avec la réalité. Il serra les dents en se retenant de gémir.

"Fei long, tu apprécies? J'aurais voulu t'abîmer plus, mais je n'aurais pas pu voir cette expression si j'avais visé ton si beau visage..."

"Quelle noblesse..." répondit le jeune chinois, livide.

"Oui, n'est ce pas? Il parait qu'une balle dans le genoux est une des pires douleurs que l'on puisse infliger."

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Jin, dont la longue tunique poissait de sang.

"Jin Lung..." fit il d'un air dégoûté "Vous couchez ensemble? On dirais un chien...Tu dois avoir certains talents, Fei long."

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Un homme en noir, qui semblait appartenir aux hommes de Baishe entra en trombe.

"Tu tombes bien." fit la voix rauque de son frère. "Tu vas me débarrasser de ça, je v..."

Le sourire satisfait du leader de Baishe disparu pour laisser place à la stupeur. Trois chuintements se firent entendre, et il s'écroula.

L'homme en noir ne prononça pas un mot, et rengaina. Il courut vers Fei long, qu'il aida à se relever.

"Vous pouvez marcher?"

"Je ne pense pas."

"Je vois. Permettez."

Il souleva Fei long comme un fétu de paille, le maintenant contre son épaule. Gémissant de douleur, le jeune chinois prit appuis contre le mur et désigna Jin d'un signe de tête. L'homme en noir se baissa rapidement et pris le pouls du chinois inanimé.

"Je suis désolé, Liu sama... L'homme se tourna vers Fei long, ...Il est mort."

Le visage de Fei long ne laissa presque rien transparaître. Il prononça faiblement quelques mots en mandarin que l'homme ne compris pas, et qu'il ne chercha pas à comprendre.

"Allons y."

Ils sortirent en silence, entendants quelques bruits de lutte au premier étage. Le chinois ferma les yeux, avant de s'évanouir contre l'épaule de son sauveur.

"Vous remercierez Asami de son aide." murmura-t-il.

L'homme en noir eu un léger mouvement de surprise, et finalement baissa la tête.

"A vos ordres."


	8. Sa seule valeur

Un grand merci à Rubika, Tama et Orphe!

**Chapitre 8**

* * *

"Haaaaaa!"

Le visage en sueur, Fei long n'avait pas pu retenir un hurlement. Sa tête bascula en arrière, et il se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang, ses doigts agrippant inconsciemment les draps, fébriles, comme si le contact du tissu ne parvenait pas à les satisfaire.

Sa respiration devint sifflante, rapide et irrégulière, mais plus aucune plainte ne franchi le seuil de ses lèvres; le goût du sang les avait scellés aussi sûrement qu'un bâillon. Les secondes se muaient imperceptiblement en heures, les heures en siècles.

Il ferma les yeux.

"Vite..."

"Voila. Je suis désolé..."

Le visage nerveux, l'homme se tourna vers lui.

"Ça y est. Je suis très impressionné par votre résistance."

"Si vous pouviez...être assez aimable pour...me donner de la morphine." articula le chinois, tentant de retrouver un souffle normal.

"Tout de suite."

Le médecin fit une injection dans la poche de perfusion reliée au bras de Fei long. En sueur, il se tourna vers la porte, et vers l'homme qui depuis tout à l'heure observait la scène dans l'ombre. Il inclina brièvement la tête, signe que son rôle était terminé.

Retirer la balle logée dans l'articulation du genou de Fei long lui avait pris 5 heures.

Bien sur, un médecin raisonnablement compétent aurait retiré la balle, arrêté l'hémorragie, et tristement annoncé à son patient qu'il ne pourrait plus remarcher qu'avec une canne.

Mais malheureusement pour lui..."quelqu'un" lui avait clairement signifié que si ce jeune chinois gardait la moindre séquelle de ses blessures, il pourrait y perdre bien plus qu'un emploi.

Lorsqu'il avait vu l'état de son patient, le praticien s'était presque résolut à ne pas s'en sortir à meilleur compte. La blessure, stigmate d'une balle prise par derrière, avait sectionné le tendon et éclaté les os en une multitude de fractures. Son minutieux travail de reconstruction l'avait alors épuisé aussi sûrement que le lourd regard qu'il sentait dans son dos.

Il regarda à nouveau son jeune patient.

Il paraissait tranquille maintenant, et semblait pratiquer une étrange respiration. Pour autant qu'il se souvienne, le vieux médecin n'avait vu que d'anciens maîtres en arts martiaux respirer aussi étrangement...

Il se demanda alors pour la première fois à qui il avait réellement à faire.

La première chose qu'il avait remarqué, lorsqu'il avait vu Fei long, c'était cette cascade de cheveux noirs, étrange, chez un homme. Il avait d'abord pensé "Un acteur, peut être..."

Mais une foule de détails lui avait fait abandonner cette hypothèse.

**...**

Presque un quart d'heure auparavant, alors qu'il finissait de clamper la plaie, Fei long avait brusquement ouvert les yeux. Les anesthésiques avaient sans doute finis d'agir, mais le médecin était persuadé que le jeune chinois ne se serait pas réveillé avant au moins plusieurs heures.

Or, comme quelqu'un habitué à ne jamais perdre le contrôle, il s'était réveillé en sursaut, les sens en alertes. Le vieux médecin s'était précipité pour lui injecter une nouvelle dose d'anesthésiant, n'ayant peur que son patient ne prenne conscience de la situation, mais une main avait agrippé sa manche.

"Terminez."

"M...Mais..."

Ce chinois lui avait alors dévoilé deux yeux noirs qui l'avaient terrifié.

"Terminez ça à l'instant!"

"J...vous êtes tiré d'affaire...J..je dois...refermer."

"Faites."

"M...Mais vous..."

"Cette situation n'est...pas...agréable. Finissons-en, je vous en prie. Je ne crierai pas."

La première piqûre d'aiguille l'avait fait mentir, mais pas les suivantes; Et jusqu'à ce la plaie fut complètement refermée, le seul bruit dans la pièce fut celui des longs doigts martyrisant les draps.

"Vous m'avez facilité le travail, mon garçon, je vous remercie." avait déclaré le vieil homme en terminant le pansement. L'épuisement se lisait sur son visage, mais il semblait soulagé.

"Je suis désolé, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu, mais vous garderez une vilaine cicatrice."

Fei long ouvrit les yeux et l'interrogea du regard, comme si il attendait une autre nouvelle.

"Oh je pense que vous remarcherez tout à fait normalement."

"Je vous remercie."

"On peux dire que vous m'avez fait peur, mon garçon!" continua le mèdecin, qui commençait à se détendre. "Je ne sais pas qui vous à fait ça, mais c'était...bref. En tout cas Asami-sama avait l'air..."

"Sensei."

La voix grave provenait de l'embrasure de la porte, restée dans l'ombre. La lueur rougeâtre d'une cigarette ne laissait aucun doute sur son propriétaire.

"...inquiet..." termina le vieil homme, qui se reprit aussitôt. "Veuillez m'excusez. Je...euh... vais vous laissez maintenant. Je reviendrais changer la perfusion dans une heure."

Il sortit, mal à l'aise, et s'inclina brièvement au moment de passer la porte.

* * *

Un lourd silence emplit la pièce, que ni Fei long ni Asami ne semblait vouloir rompre.

Le yakuza quitta néanmoins l'ombre pour s'approcher du lit. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil, regardant le chinois avec un air indéchiffrable. Fei long consenti à tourner la tête, et planta ses prunelles noires dans celles du yakuza.

"Merci."

Il détourna le regard brutalement et fixa le plafond, gêné. Il aurait voulu se maudire, supplier le japonais de regarder ailleurs...Il ne voulait pas que le yakuza le voit dans un état de faiblesse aussi pitoyable.

"Je m'acquitterai de ma dette, Asami." fit il, les yeux toujours perdus au dessus de lui.

Un haussement de sourcil lui répondit, que Fei long ne vit pas.

"Oh vraiment?"

Asami avait allumé une nouvelle cigarette, et continuait de regarder le jeune chinois avec cet éternel sourire aux lèvres.

"Que veux tu dire?"

"Hmm...Et bien..." Asami exhala un nuage de fumée bleue, "...Disons que tu n'as pas les moyens de rembourser ta dette, Fei long."

Le chinois ne répondit rien, mais ses yeux se rétrécirent. Ils semblaient ceux d'un grand inquisiteur passant un hérétique à la question.

"Expliques-toi.

"Tu n'es tout simplement qu'un fardeau. Tu n'as pas encore l'envergure nécessaire pour espérer un jour arriver à tes fins...quelle qu'elles soient."

Fei long eu un rire amusé et détourna la tête.

"..Je vois.,fit il en mandarin, ...Pourquoi m'as tu sauvé, Asami?"

"Ah ça? Parce que tu me plais."

Il se leva, et s'approcha lentement. Il se pencha sur le lit, ne quittant pas Fei long du regard, admirant sa beauté malgrè la souffrance, ses mèches de cheveux collées par la sueur... Immobile, le chinois ne se déroba pas. Alors Asami vint à l'encontre de ses lèvres, doucement, sans les toucher.

"Tu me plais, Liu Fei long...Et c'est pour l'instant ta seule valeur."

Il sortit, laissant l'empreinte de ses mots comme une marque au fer rouge dans l'esprit du jeune chinois.

Fei long sentit un rire amer, irrépressible lui brûler les lèvres. Et tandis qu'il le laissait résonner dans la pièce vide, la mort de Jin et de son frère revinrent lui déchirer le coeur. Une larme alors, une seule, vint se perdre dans l'ébène de ses cheveux.


	9. Catharsis

Le titre est de Mikan...C'est classe!

Allez bonne lecture! Enfin du lemon!

**Origine; chapitre 9**

* * *

Il laissa sa nuque reposer doucement sur le dossier du fauteuil. Pensif, il exhala un long nuage de fumée bleue.

"J'y suis peut être allé un peu fort..." murmura Asami, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Mais le yakuza avait toujours pensé que la fin justifiait les moyens.

"Fei long..."

Il ferma les yeux, sentant le désir l'envahir.

* * *

Mince et pâle dans sa longue tunique pourpre, Fei long regardait l'horizon. Il avait maigri depuis quelques temps, et se laissait nonchalamment dépérir, avec cet air éternellement froid et insondable sur le visage.

Les deux dernières semaines l'avaient anéanti. Les morts consécutives de son frère, de son père peu après lui, de Jin...Xing et Manao aussi, ses tireurs d'élite qui avaient pris un jour le pari de faire rire leur patron avec des blagues sorties tout droit des bas fond de Hong Kong...

Fei long eu un sourire amer.

"Vous n'y êtes jamais arrivés."

**...**

_"Tu me plais, Liu Fei Long...Et c'est pour l'instant ta seule valeur."_

**...**

Cette phrase...Ce simple alignement de mots avait réussi à anéantir 20 ans de cruauté et de détachement, parce que c'était "lui" qui les avait prononcés. Il se sentait pitoyable. Un des manques les plus cruels qu'il ressentait était l'absence de Jin à ses côtés, lui qui aurait su trouver les mots pour le sortir de son mutisme. Le seul ami qu'il ai jamais eu, le seul en qui il avait toujours placé une confiance aveugle.

Mort.

Le chinois laissa son regard errer sur les tours de Hong Kong. Sans véritable accord entre eux, il était resté chez Asami le temps de sa guérison, et depuis quatre jours, le médecin l'avait enfin autorisé à se lever; mais force avait été de constater que les muscles et la volonté de Fei long n'avaient pas les mêmes ambitions. Le vieil homme lui avait signifié qu'il lui faudrait beaucoup de temps et de patience pour être de nouveau capable de marcher normalement.

"Mais pour aller où..." murmura le jeune chinois en pressant son front contre la vitre.

La douleur lancinante de sa jambe semblait jouer avec celle tout aussi cinglante des paroles d'Asami, qui résonnaient encore et encore dans son esprit...Il n'avait pas revu le yakuza depuis plus de deux semaines;

Fei long avait appris qu'il était retourné au japon pour affaire, et qu'il lui demandait de l'attendre.

"...comme un chien." fit il en ricanant.

Il se sentait seul. Lui, un mafieux? Ou était donc passé le génie stratégique, l'homme de l'ombre qui gagnait des millions de dollars? Le cruel et imperturbable visage d'ange de la pègre? Il poussa un soupir exaspéré, et fit brutalement volte-face.

Très bien. Il l'attendrait.

* * *

Ce ne fut qu'une semaine plus tard que le yakuza réapparut dans sa résidence de Hong Kong; Comme une apparition où comme un spectre, il lisait tranquillement un livre dans le salon lorsque Fei long le revit pour la première fois.

"Asami Ryuichi." prononça le chinois d'une voix noire, pleine de colère.

Le yakuza était vêtu assez simplement, d'un complet anthracite et d'un foulard ocre qui rappelait irrésistiblement la couleur du sang.*

"Liu-sama." susurra la voix grave.

Le yakuza n'avait pas esquissé l'ombre d'un mouvement, et semblait totalement immergé dans sa lecture. Il avait l'air sombre et détaché d'une statue de marbre; et Fei long ne put s'empêcher de remarquer une nouvelle fois à quel point il était beau à se damner.

Le chinois ne le quitta pas des yeux, décidé à en finir; et s'assit tranquillement dans un fauteuil, le regard fixe, résolu à lui faire lâcher son satané bouquin. Une demi-heure s'écoula sans autre bruit que celui des pages lentement tournées, et Fei long eu un sourire. Un de ses sourires de femme, rusés et calculateur que peu de gens pouvait se vanter d'avoir vu.

Il se leva alors, et sans aucune gêne vint s'asseoir aux pieds du yakuza, en tailleur, comme un enfant.

Asami leva les yeux, amusé.

"La classe est ouverte."

**...**

Il repris son livre, et le montra à Fei long comme un professeur à un élève. Il semblait l'interroger du regard.

"Machiavel"

"Exactement. _Le Prince._..Une des plus sombre réflexion sur le pouvoir."

Il se pencha en avant, et pris le menton de Fei long entre ses doigts. Il le força à relever la tête, et accrocha son regard avec cet éternel sourire de chasseur.

"Par exemple comment...l'obtenir."

Il se pencha encore et effleura les lèvres offertes.

"Comment...l'exercer."

Il les joignit aux siennes en un baiser sombre, profond. Fei long ne lui résista pas et se laissa dominer. Il accueilli en serviteur cette bouche brulante, ces lèvres pleines plus douce que la soie.

Ce n'est que lorsque le yakuza rompit le baiser que le chinois le mordit, brutalement, jusqu'au sang.

"Et comment le perdre."

Fei long se redressa, et effleura d'un doigt le sang qui perlait au coin de la bouche d'Asami.

"C'est étrange..., fit il en mandarin, J'avais presque espéré qu'il serait noir."

* * *

Asami s'était levé, l'air sauvage, et une guerre silencieuse semblait maintenant se jouer entre eux, peut être plus significative que si l'un d'entre eux avait prononcé le moindre mot.

"Comment as tu osé?" demanda finalement Fei long, les yeux brillants de désir refoulé et de rage.

Il s'approcha et agrippa Asami par le col.

"Comment as tu osé me parler de cette façon, salaud, quand je venais de perdre ce qui m'était le plus précieux?" gronda-t-il, sans s'apercevoir qu'il parlait de nouveau en mandarin. Ivre de colère, Fei long gifla alors le yakuza à toute volée.

Asami n'esquiva pas et le bruit du choc retentit dans la pièce, plus stupéfiant encore que le geste en lui même.

"Je ne suis pas ta pute, ni ton chien!" cria le jeune chinois en levant à nouveau la main.

Mais cette fois, la poigne de fer du yakuza l'arrêta net dans son élan.

"Ça suffit."

**...**

Ses yeux d'ors fixaient Fei long d'une froideur morbide, et le jeune chinois se sentit fondre entre ses bras. Il tomba à genoux, tremblant de tous ses membres et cacha son visage entre ses mains. Il ne voulait pas que le yakuza voie une fois de plus à quel point il était jeune.

"Viens."

Fei long frissonna en entendant la voix sombre du yakuza, mais ne fit aucun effort pour se lever.

"Viens. Fei long." répéta Asami en lui tendant la main.

Ce n'était pas une demande, mais un ordre; et le jeune chinois sentit son corps se mouvoir presque malgré lui. Comme dans un état second, il le suivit yakuza jusque dans sa chambre; et lorsque la porte se referma derrière lui, il sut qu'il était pris au piège.

Asami s'était retourné et lui faisait face, une expression de cruauté pure se lisait sur son visage. Sa main droite remonta lentement les plis de la tunique pourpre, pour venir enserrer le cou du chinois dans un étau impitoyable.

"C'est la seconde fois que tu oses lever la main sur moi, Fei long, n'est ce pas...En général, je tue ceux qui ne font même qu'y penser."

"Allez..." murmura le chinois, le visage de plus en plus pale.

"Quoi, tu veux mourir?"

Fei long avait fermé les yeux, et sa main avait agrippé celle du yakuza. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir lui faire lâcher prise, mais simplement rechercher son contact. Ses longs cheveux noirs tombaient en cascade désordonnée sur ses épaules, contrastant avec la pâleur de son visage et le rouge de ses lèvres.

Asami l'embrassa à alors furieusement, à pleine bouche, pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes comme pour lui redonner vie. Leur souffle se mêlèrent l'un à l'autre, avidement, tandis que Fei long se laissait dévorer avec délice.

En jouant un instant avec une mèche de cheveux noirs, le yakuza ne pu s'empêcher de penser:

« Ça aurait été dommage»

* * *

C'était bon...Infiniment sensuel, délicat, et sublimement bon.

Fei long repris peu à peu conscience en sentant les mains du yakuza sur lui, cherchant à nouveau à le faire gémir, lui redonnant doucement ce teint nacré qui allait si bien à ses 20 ans. Il ne chercha même pas à protester, car son corps si prompt à réagir aux caresses du yakuza l'avait déjà trahi.

Il frémit et se cambra lorsque les doigts d'Asami remontèrent sur sa poitrine, à la rencontre des deux boutons de chair rose.

"...oui.."

Il se colla à lui, et finit d'ôter la tunique pourpre, prenant son temps et veillant à ce chaque frôlement de tissu devienne délicieusement insupportable. Fei long agrippa la nuque du yakuza, et se souleva vers lui en cherchant ses lèvres, fébrile, guidé par son souffle. Son baiser fut à son image, brûlant, désespéré, sensuel...Il se pendait à son cou sans regrets, sans souvenirs.

Au cours d'un mois d'abstinence, il avait eu l'occasion de se rappeler sans cesse le goût de cette bouche à la courbe cruelle, froide et parfois brulante comme l'enfer. Il l'avait désiré sans jamais l'admettre; Qu'elle le blesse ou qu'elle lui donne du plaisir, il la voulait.

Asami se redressa légèrement, rompant le baiser, et le chinois eu un gémissement.

"Non...Embrasses moi..."

"Je t'embrasserai" murmura Asami.

Fei long gémit à nouveau, troublé d'entendre cette voix si noire dans la chaleur de son cou lui offrir des mots si doux, et soupira de plaisir. Il le désira alors, avidement, furieusement, comme il n'avait jamais désiré personne. Avec un grondement sourd il agrippa les épaules d'Asami, le forçant à retomber sur lui, et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes avec une rare violence. Ses longs ongles plantés dans la nuque du japonais cherchaient à le retenir tout autant qu'a le faire sien.

Asami grimaça de douleur, et emprisonna les poignets de Fei long sur le haut du lit.

"Tout doux mon beau..." sa main glissa sur le pantalon de soie et se referma violemment sur l'entrejambe et l'érection qu'il sentait à travers.

"Aaaaaah!"

Haletant, le jeune chinois n'avait pas retenu son cri. Lorsqu'il sentit le yakuza se pencher sur son ventre et le débarrasser lentement de son pantalon, il se mordit le poignet. Sa tête semblait exploser de désir refoulé et d'adrénaline, caresse après caresse, morsures après morsures, Asami l'emmenait au bord du gouffre.

Un abîme sans fond ou seul leur deux corps existaient, ou le plaisir devenait l'unique réalité. Les yeux clos, il sentit la langue et la bouche du yakuza prendre possession de lui.

"Aaah...ah..."

Il gémit longuement, agrippant sans but les draps ou les cheveux châtains.

Le va et viens des lèvres d'Asami, se peau contre la sienne lui faisaient perdre la raison, et il repensa à leur première nuit. Le jeune chinois pris alors conscience qu'il était l'amant de la seule personne avec laquelle, lui, le mafieux, l'homme, le cruel stratège, n'avait plus aucun pouvoir...Alors Fei long s'abandonna, corps et âme. Cessant de lutter, il joui avec un cri rauque et arqua son corps sous la vague de plaisir qui le submergeait.

Asami se redressa, glissant lentement sa langue sur ses lèvres, comme on se lèche les babines, savourant avec indécence le gout de son amant.

Fei long ouvrit les yeux, le regard perdu et encore brillant de plaisir. Son esprit ne savait qu'une chose: Encore. Il lui en fallait encore, il le voulait en lui. Tout de suite.

"...viens..."murmura-t-il, en basculant la tête.

"..D'accord." fit calmement Asami, Mais fait le, Fei long."

Le chinois le regarda, troublé, indécis.

"Fait le." répéta lentement Asami, d'une voix de velours envoutante.

Vaincu, Fei long ferma les yeux, et porta lentement ses doigts à sa bouche, presque en tremblant. Lorsque ses lèvres rouges jouèrent avec, jusqu'à les enduire de salive, Asami dû faire un effort colossal pour se dominer.

Il savait que Fei long n'avait pas encore réellement prit conscience de sa somptueuse beauté, et cette pose lascive le rendait infiniment désirable. Beaucoup trop. Même pour Asami.

Surtout pour Asami.

**...**

Les yeux toujours clos, les sourcils froncés comme si il se faisait violence à lui même, les doigts de Fei long délaissèrent sa bouche pour descendre le long de sa poitrine et de son ventre.

Les yeux fermés, ivre de volupté, le chinois écarta lentement les jambes et les muscles fins de ses cuisses saillirent un instant, laissant deviner un corps habitué au combat.

"Encore" murmura Asami.

Le chinois gémit, à la fois de protestation et de soumission, incapable de raison. Il écarta un peu plus les jambes, une main toujours posée près de son sexe, et arquant les reins, il laissa ses longs doigts fins obéir aux ordres et le pénétrer doucement. L'un après l'autre, le jeune chinois haletait sous ses propres caresses, tandis qu'Asami remontait de sa langue l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

"...Asami..." supplia-t-il, la voix rauque.

Le yakuza eu un sourire. Il pris entre ses lèvres les doigts de Fei long et les força à se retirer. Le jeune chinois poussa un soupir, se redressa, et entoura de ses bras le cou du japonais. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois, avant de se coller à lui et de se laisser lentement glisser contre son torse.

Sentant son amant le pénétrer, il ne lutta pas et cria son plaisir à pleine gorge, de cette voix rauque qu'il avait toujours pendant l'amour. Ses cheveux d'ébène collaient à sa poitrine, tandis qu'Asami passait ses doigts dans cette cascade de noire. Fei long commença à bouger, sublime dragon retrouvant ses réflexes de séducteur.

Il allait et venait contre le torse d'Asami, lentement d'abord, comme l'on savoure quelque chose d'infiniment rare et délectable, puis de plus en plus vite. Une goutte de sueur glissa sur ses lèvres, et le yakuza y goutta en l'embrassant à nouveau

Fei long sourit, accentuant ses mouvements. Il resserra les cuisses, et Asami eu un léger grognement de plaisir qui ne lui échappa pas.

"Oui...montre moi ce que tu aimes..." murmura-t-il, en passant ses mains dans les cheveux bruns.

Le yakuza eu un sourire. Il renversa violemment Fei long, et le pénétra encore plus profondément. Il aimait voir son visage ravagé par le plaisir et la douleur, et sentit que le jeune chinois allait jouir.

D'un dernier coup de rein, il s'ancra profondément en lui, et scella son cri sous ses lèvres.

Fei long se cambra en gémissant, longuement, comme si cette sensation d'extase ne semblait jamais vouloir le quitter. Ses ongles plantés dans le dos du yakuza liaient un peu plus leur deux corps l'un à l'autre, fébriles, épuisés.

Alors le chinois agrippa Asami, l'obligeant à se laisser retomber sur lui; et sa bouche happa la sienne dans un sombre baiser.

* * *

Quelques temps plus tard, allongé sur le dos, le yakuza eu un fin sourire et alluma une cigarette.

"Alors, tu as compris?"

Il se redressa à nouveau, et observa le jeune chinois.

"...hmm quoi?"

"Ce que je t'ai dit il y a un mois, dans ce lit d'hôpital, et que ta fierté d'enfant gâté n'as pas supporté?"

"..."

"Je veux que tu viennes avec moi."

"Pardon?!"

Fei long avait une nouvelle fois perdu son visage d'homme, pour ouvrir ces grands yeux où l'adolescence n'avait pas disparue.

"Je veux que tu..."

"J'ai entendu!" répliqua le chinois, les sourcils froncés. Il se redressa à son tour. Il avait l'air sévère et incrédule, comme si il doutait tout d'un coup de la réalité de la situation.

"Au japon? Tu me voudrais à Tokyo, avec toi..Et en tant que quoi, Asami Ryuichi?"

Il se rapprocha de lui, les yeux brillants, et grimpa à nouveau sur ses genoux.

"Amant? Trophée de chasse?"

Fei long passa sa langue sur les lèvres du yakuza, paresseusement.

"Traitre?"

Il excitait les lèvres pales de baiser rapides, furtifs, comme pour se convaincre de la futilité de ses propres paroles. Mais Asami le saisi par la nuque, forçant son regard.

Il le fixa longtemps, jusqu'à ce que le sourire ironique de Fei long s'évanouisse.

"Apprenti." déclara-t-il calmement.


	10. Brightdown

J'espère que vous trouverez ce chapitre aussi mystérieux et énigmatique que je l'ai voulu!

(et néanmoins...hum...héhé...)

**Chapitre 10**;

* * *

Fei long fixait Asami gravement, les yeux à demi clos, comme si le fait de le regarder était devenu pénible.

Encore nu sur le lit, il ne se souciait même plus de n'être habillé que par ses cheveux noirs. Sa respiration restait haletante, mais plus aucune once de désir ne subsistait dans ses yeux fins; ils brillaient à nouveau d'une lueur cruelle et inquisitrice.

"Je pensais que tu m'avais suffisamment mis à l'épreuve..." dit il d'une voix sourde.

Il tourna la tête vers Asami, qui fumait tranquillement. Allongé sur le lit, il paraissait d'autant plus calme et imperturbable que le chinois écumait de rage.

Fei long pensa un instant qu'il était sans doute le seul à ne jamais avoir eu peur de Ryuichi Asami...A tord, peut être.

"Tu crois que je suis amoureux de toi?" lança narquoisement le jeune chinois, sans préambule. Ses yeux, jusqu'alors impitoyables s'allongèrent brusquement en cette expression féminine et calculatrice qu'il avait souvent en présence du japonais.

Ce dernier tourna légèrement la tête, un vague sourire aux lèvres, et fixa Fei long jusqu'à ce que celui ci détourne violemment la tête. Le yakuza s'amusait de la rapidité avec laquelle Fei Long changeait de personnalité, frôlant parfois la schizophrénie.

"Ça ne sert à rien de jouer avec moi, je ne le suis pas. Toi et moi...Ça ressemblerait plutôt à un roman de gare." dit il en ricanant.

Le chinois se leva, et dans la pénombre vint contempler la ville depuis la fenêtre. Asami s'approcha de lui, et silencieux, ils fixaient tout deux les tours de Hong-kong, brillantes, surfaites, somme toute fragiles.

**...**

"Cette ville me ressemble, Asami." déclara soudainement Fei long.

"Corrompue?" ironisa le japonais. Mais le jeune mafieux acquiesça.

"Oui...éblouissante, trompeuse,...et corrompue..."

"L'ordre me parait bon."

Fei long se retourna. Il avait plus que jamais la beauté surréaliste d'une statue, si ce n'était ces deux yeux noirs; trop cruels, trop humains.

"Je connais les moindres ficelles de ce métier...Je n'ai rien à apprendre de toi." déclara-t-il brutalement.

"Si tel était le cas, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de te sauver la vie".

Précis, chirurgical, le yakuza avait rouvert une plaie douloureuse; Une blessure faite à la fois d'orgueil bafoué et de réel chagrin. Mais Asami eu un sourire. Il avait décidé de pousser le chinois dans ses retranchements: il voulait enfin savoir quel genre d'homme était Liu Fei long.

Ce dernier s'était raidi. La mort de Jin, brutale, lui revint en mémoire comme les stigmates d'une balle prise par derrière. Le souvenir de son serviteur s'écroulant à ses pieds le rongeait encore toute les nuits; et troublé, il baissa la tête.

"Met ça sur le compte de la jeunesse, Asami..." dit il en posant doucement ses doigts sur le verre glacé de la vitre, mais je peux encore ressentir de la peine ou des regrets."

S'arrachant à sa contemplation, le chinois s'approcha du yakuza, hésitant, le regard voilé, comme si une nouvelle fois il s'était abandonné à la douceur de l'opium.

"Je me trompe rarement." murmura le chinois.

"Que me caches tu, yakuza?"

* * *

Un temps noir et lourd assombrissait le ciel de Tokyo. En plein coeur de Shinjuku, un immeuble aux vitres teintés était gardé telle une forteresse. Asami Ryuichi était de retour au japon.

Fébrile, Kirishima se pressait en direction du dernier étage, une pile de document sous le bras.

"Asami-sama."

Kirishima passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte, curieux de l'absence de réponse.

**...**

Il fut surpris de trouver son patron en grande conversation avec une personne qu'il n'avait pas vu entrer, et qu'il ne lui semblait pas avoir vu depuis bientôt 4 mois. Depuis quand cet étrange personnage était-il à Tokyo?

Il resta interloqué devant les manières de l'invité, qui, pour parler avec Asami, s'était tout simplement assis sur le bureau en croisant les jambes.

Depuis qu'il était à son service, Kirishima n'avait jamais vu personne se permettre une telle familiarité. Le plus étrange était l'attitude d'Asami, qui, renversé dans son fauteuil, ne semblait pas s'en émouvoir outre mesure.

Le bras droit du yakuza se surpris à vouloir en savoir plus et écouta un instant.

" ...est nécessaire, quoi qu'il en coûte. Car il suffit d'un cavalier ou d'un fou pour le faire tomber."

"Voyons cela de plus près. Admettons que le fou se rapproche du roi..."

"Le roi serait en échec." ricana un jeune homme aux yeux noirs.

"Oui, mais le fou serait pris."

Le jeune chef de Baishe rit cette fois ouvertement, d'un rire froid, désagréable. Décroisant les jambes, il se laissa glisser sur le sol et leva imperceptiblement les yeux. L'air malicieux, il se tourna vers Asami.

"Nous avons un invité."

**...**

Kirishima blêmit. Considérant qu'il était inutile de jouer la comédie, il s'avança vers le bureau en baissant la tête et s'inclina devant Asami.

"Je vous prie de pardonner mon indiscrétion, Asami-sama. J'ai juste été surpris..de...euh...enfin je n'avais pas vu rentrer Monsieur, alors..."

Le jeune chinois s'approcha de Kirishima, curieux, et lui murmura à l'oreille: "Il y des façons de passer sans être vu"

Fei long s'adressait à lui dans un japonais irréprochable, mais Kirishima nota son léger accent, typique du Sud de la chine. Il se souvint alors de qui se trouvait devant lui, et s'inclina profondément.

"Liu Sama."

En le regardant, il fut frappé par la beauté du chinois qui portait une tresse noire de jais sur l'épaule. Il était vêtu d'un cheongsam de soie noire, très simple, et à ses poignet brillaient des anneaus d'argent qui semblaient ancien. Kirishima se demanda un instant comment un chinois en habit traditionnel avait pu passer les 18 étages de l'immeuble d'Asami sans être inquiété... Mais la grande beauté de Fei long lui donnait également un indice sur la nature de leur relation.

Asami sourit à son tour, et tourna son fauteuil.

"Ce jeune homme met un point d'honneur à s'introduire ici comme bon lui semble.. Je pense que ça le rassure sur le fait qu'il pourra sans doute un jour me tuer dans l'indifférence générale."

"Tout à fait" répondit Fei long, qui se tourna à nouveau vers Kirishima.

"Je m'excuse de vous causer des ennuis. Mais j'étais venu voir Asami, non pas ses hommes de mains."

Le bras droit du yakuza, diplomate par nature, s'inclina aussitôt.

"Je comprend. Je prie pour que certains plus mal intentionné que Liu Sama ne trompent pas si aisément la vigilance mes hommes."

"Je ne pense pas que d'autre s'y risquent." répondit simplement Fei long, un léger rictus de satisfaction au coin des lèvres.

Kirishima eu un regard suspicieux. Il pris congé en s'inclinant, soucieux de ce qui pouvait bien se tramer entre deux mafieux de cette envergure.

* * *

Le silence se fit dans la pièce. Fei long garda un air fermé et sombre, même lorsque sa voix grave rompit le silence.

"Comment m'avez vous trouvé, Asami Ryuichi? Ah...devrais-je dire maître?"

Le yakuza eu un sourire narquois, et exhala un long nuage de fumé.

"C'était osé. Kirishima n'y a pas vraiment cru."

"Je m'en fou."

Fei long se leva brutalement, et vint se planter devant Asami. Il était moins grand que lui, mais ne semblait pas le moins du monde impressionné par l'allure du japonais.

Ses yeux fins presque clos, il semblait le jauger comme l'on jauge un adversaire.

Brusquement, il arracha la cigarette des lèvres du yakuza et se jeta sur lui; Sauvage, bestial, il chercha ses lèvres avec frénésie, et les plaqua aux siennes avec une rare violence.

Le chinois renversa Asami sur le bureau, la respiration sifflante, et commença à défaire les lacets de sa tunique noire. Devant le sourire stoïque du yakuza, il dénoua aussi ses longs cheveux.

Le torse presque dénudé, les lèvres et les épaules balayées par une cascade de soie noire, Fei long agrippa Asami par le col.

"Prends moi."

Il se pencha encore, entrouvrit ses lèvres et murmura d'une voix rauque:

"Je t'ai donné un an de ma vie...PRENDS MOI!"

* * *

Alors que des ongles acérés s'enfonçaient dans son dos, Asami eu sourire cruel en repensant aux termes de leur odieux marché.

**...**


	11. Winner takes all

bonjour à tous!

Je suis toujours aussi reconnaissante aux revieweurs qui sont devenus des amis, merci de votre soutient, Orphe, Tama, thepo...

Et je tiens à dire un grand merci aux autres! (même Feilong me laisse des reviews, où va le monde...^^) Pour ce qui est de ce chapitre, je marche sur des oeufs; J'espère plus que jamais qu'il vous plaira!

**Chapitre 11**

* * *

Deux hautes silhouettes se tenaient côte à côte, immobiles sur la jetée de la baie de Tokyo. Vêtus de noirs, les deux individus semblaient ne prêter aucune attention à l'agitation qui régnait autour d'eux.

Plus grand, l'homme de droite était vêtu d'un long manteau ceinturé et d'une écharpe de soie ocre qui flottait derrière lui.

Son compagnon, plus fin, avait de longs cheveux noirs. Les bourrasques glacées d'hiver semblaient prendre plaisir à jouer avec, et nimbaient d'un noir d'encre un visage qui avait tout de celui d'une madone. Une madone... ou plutôt un ange des ténèbres, portant un manteau sombre et de hautes bottes de cuir.

Debout face à la mer se tenait le couple le plus redouté de toute l'Asie.

Asami Ryuichi, le puissant japonais au regard de braise; et Liu Fei long, l'impitoyable visage d'ange.

Autour d'eux, une foule silencieuse d'hommes en costumes sombres allait et venait, effaçant avant l'aube les preuves de ce qui avait été un véritable carnage.

Le chinois s'approcha soudain du bord du quai, et regarda fixement plusieurs corps disparaître lentement à la surface. Du bout de sa botte, il fit basculer une pierre dans l'eau trouble, qui sombra à son tour. Avec un léger rire, il tourna les talons pour revenir vers Asami.

"Le jours se lève."

Le yakuza resta immobile. Il fumait une de ses éternelles cigarettes, et semblait particulièrement savourer celle ci, l'ombre d'un sourire au coin des lèvres.

"Es tu satisfait?"

Fei long baissa la tête et fixa ses mains, recouvertes de sang. Il les porta à ses lèvres.

"...oui."

* * *

L'étrange agitation cessa brutalement, comme obéissant à un ordre silencieux.

Deux hommes rompirent les rangs, pour venir s'incliner devant leurs patrons respectifs. Le premier, sobrement vêtus d'un costume anthracite,n'était autre que Kirishima. Le second, jeune encore, était vêtu à la chinoise et avait de beaux yeux verts encadrés par de longs cils: le frère cadet de Jin avait remplacé son aîné auprès de Fei long.

Alors que Kirishima se contentait d'incliner la tête devant Asami, le jeune garçon posa un genou à terre.

"Ton rapport." lança Fei long.

"A vos ordres, maître. 12 morts, et trois blessés dont 1 grièvement, fait prisonnier selon vos ordres. Nos propres dégats se résument à quelques blessures superficielles."

Asami se détourna, interrogeant à son tour Kirishima d'un simple regard.

"C'est exact, renchérit ce dernier, j'ajouterais qu'un des otages ne survivra certainement pas longtemps, alors si vous désirez l'interroger..."

"Bien. Tu peux disposer."

Tranquillement, Asami se tourna vers Fei long. Le chinois avait toujours eu plus de goût que lui pour délier les langues...De plus, ce n'était pas son combat.

Sans surprise un sourire entendu lui répondit.

"J'y vais."

Le chinois s'éloigna d'un pas vif et disparu rapidement dans l'obscurité; seul le bruit cadencé de ses bottes résonna un long moment. Le jeune homme aux yeux verts se leva, s'inclina sobrement devant Asami et parti à sa suite, adressant au passage un vague sourire à Kirishima.

"Tu sembles bien t'entendre avec ce chinois." remarqua le yakuza d'un ton neutre.

"C'est peut-être un bien grand mot, Asami-sama. Mais c'est un homme d'honneur, je le respecte en tant que tel."

"Il accompagnerait volontiers son maître dans la tombe." ricana le japonais, sa voix grave tranchante comme un sabre.

Kirishima resta silencieux. Tout les hommes de Baishe avaient disparus avec Fei long, et ceux du yakuza attendaient ses ordres, en rangs devant les berlines aux vitres fumées.

Asami jeta un dernier coup d'oeil au soleil, et fit brusquement volte face, retournant dans ce monde de l'ombre qui était le sien.

* * *

La pièce était sombre, presque noire. Sans fenêtre, une simple chaise, des chaînes. Un véritable arsenal de torture.

Fei long marchait, tournant en rond autour de sa proie comme un félin. L'homme assis sur la chaise était mal en point. Son souffle, difficile, rauque, avait des accents d'agonie lente et de mort prochaine.

"Je pourrais t'aider" susurra soudain la voix grave du chinois.

Il s'était rapproché, et par derrière murmurait son invitation à l'homme enchaîné sur la chaise. Une faible plainte lui répondit.

"Il suffit de me dire ce que je veux savoir..." repris Fei long, presque langoureusement, caressant de ses ongles la joue de son prisonnier. Ce dernier frémit, et se raidit de terreur.

Il avait déjà vécu cette scène...Bon Dieu...

Ying-Toya Lang avait toujours fait les mauvais choix. Servir quelqu'un comme Fei long aurait pu constituer la première grosse erreur de sa vie, mais la seconde, plus fatale, avait été de le trahir à la mort de son frère. Lui et plusieurs hommes de Baishe venaient de trouver la mort, cette même nuit..."pour l'exemple".

Il aurait préféré mourir avec eux.

Tout plutôt que de se retrouver à nouveau face à face avec ce monstre de terreur, cette beauté terrifiante...

"Je n'oublie jamais rien, tu sais..." sourit le chinois.

Il eu un léger rire, et récita:

"C'est vrai que j'en ferais bien mon affaire, moi...Surtout quand il se met en robe, là..."

L'expression de Fei long changea brutalement, et d'une gifle magistrale renversa Lang et la chaise qui s'écrasèrent sur le sol. Son ex-employé cracha du sang, les yeux fous et terrifiés. Le talons d'une botte plaqua son visage contre terre.

"Et bien vas-y!" lança le chinois, le visage déformé par la rage.

"...pitié...tuez-...moi..."

"Comment ça...? Tu sais quelque chose que je veux savoir, mon ami, et je peux t'assurer..."

Il écrasa un peu plus la mâchoire de Lang avec son talon.

"...que tu resteras en vie jusqu'a ce que je le sache."

"Je ne sais pas...sanglota l'homme à ses pieds,

Je n'en sais rien".

"Je pourrais te bourrer d'adrénaline, histoire de simplement faire battre ton coeur, Ying-Toya Lang...Et pendant ce temps je t'arracherai les ongles?"

Le chinois agonisant eu un véritable hurlement de terreur, étouffé par le poids de la botte de Fei long sur sa joue.

"Bande d'imbéciles...Pour qui me preniez-vous? gronda le chinois en relevant le visage tuméfié de son prisonnier

Vous pensiez que je n'avais pas l'étoffe d'un chef de clan? Que je n'étais là que pour la...décoration?!"

Une nouvelle gifle retentissante fit vaciller Lang, mais Fei long l'avais agrippé par le col, l'empêchant de tomber ou de s'étouffer avec son propre sang.

"Mais vous savez ce que coûte la trahison, n'est ce pas? demanda Fei long.

Vous pensiez peut ètre aussi que j'étais quelqu'un de...tolérant?"

Le chinois écumait de rage. Une colère morbide, dont les sombres accents de sa voix trahissait à peine la profondeur. Sans ménagement, il releva Lang d'une seule main et le jeta à nouveau sur la chaise.

"Il suffirait de me donner des noms, Ying-Toya Lang, et je te promet de t'accorder une mort rapide." dit tranquillement Fei long, les yeux brillants.

Hadès, sans doute, devait avoir le même regard.

Et Lang parla.

Il raconta tout, livra des noms, les meneurs de la trahison, les rumeurs qui couraient au sujet des absences prolongées de Fei long, et de ses séjours de plus en plus longs au japon...

Fei long écouta attentivement, puis lorsque Lang se tut enfin, à bout de souffle, le chinois saisi le 9mm qu'il portait sur la poitrine.

"Tout est vrai" murmura-t-il en pressant la détente.

* * *

Le chinois poussa la porte du dernier étage de l'immeuble de Shinjuku.

Un coup d'oeil lui permis de constater qu'Asami n'était pas encore arrivé, et Fei long poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il se laissa lentement tomber à terre, le dos contre le mur de l'entrée, et ferma les yeux. Sa main glissa lentement le long de sa hanche, et lorsqu'elle rencontra le sol le jeune chinois s'était endormi.

Le mois de Février commençait à peine; il venait d'avoir 22 ans.

...

Lorsque le yakuza réintégra son vaste appartement, bien plus tard dans la matinée, il ne fut pas surpris de n'y trouver personne. Rien n'obligeait Fei long à l'attendre, rien ne l'obligeait même à dormir avec lui. Mais le chinois revenait invariablement; disparaissant parfois pendant des jours, Asami le retrouvait un soir le regard vide, presque évanouis d'opium sur le canapé du salon. Alors comme lors de leur première fois, Fei long se pendait à son cou comme un adolescent.

Deux mois avaient passés depuis cette fameuse nuit ou Asami lui avait ravit une année.

Un an. 365 jours. 8760 heures où il le posséderait sans limites. 8760 heures où le yakuza savait qu'une beauté cruelle l'attendrait, lui obéirait quoi qu'il ordonna, se livrerait à lui sans détour.

Deux mois plus tôt, devant Hongkong qui s'étendait sous leurs yeux, s'était conclu un étrange pacte.

* * *

"Que me caches tu, yakuza?"

"Tu as tout à apprendre de moi. Tu le sais."

"..."

"Te voila maître de Baishe, par la force des chose et parce que je l'ai bien voulu. Mais tu n'en à pas l'envergure, toi qui es si brillant tu ne sais rien de la vie de chef de clan, ni de la puissance qui sera la tienne."

"Ce n'est pas ton aide, que tu me proposes..., répondit Fei long,..c'est une servitude."

Asami siffla;

"Je suis en mesure de détruire Baishe d'un simple claquement de doigt. Pourquoi serais je si indulgent avec mes adversaires?"

"Je te l'interdit!"

"Profiter d'une position de faiblesse est une règle du milieu. Je n'aurais aucun remords."

"Est ce du chantage? " murmura Fei long, irrité.

"Non...C'était mon plan initial. Sublime créature, tu crois que je renoncerai à un empire pour tes beaux yeux?"

Fei long tiqua et regarda le yakuza, une étincelle de colère traversa l'onyx de ses pupilles.

"Ne sois pas si naïf. Pourquoi à ton avis ne t'ai je pas détruit? ...C'est parce que malgré toi, tu m'a convaincu que je pourrais obtenir de Baishe à la foi un amant et un empire." ricana Asami.

Fei long appuya ses mains et son front sur le verre glacé de la baie vitrée, vaincu par sa propre faiblesse. Le yakuza s'approcha et le saisi brusquement par les hanches, le collant à lui.

"Autrement dit, c'est une alliance avec la chine, que tu recherches en m'enchaînant à toi..., murmura Fei long, Alors pourquoi ais-je l'impression que c'est ton pire ennemi que tu cherches à former toi même...?"

Asami ricana et passa sa langue le long du cou du chinois, s'attardant sur la carotide comme un fauve. La main du yakuza lui voila les yeux, et renversa sa tête en arrière. Il avait posé une question, qui exigeait une réponse.

Dans un souffle, Fei long s'avoua vaincu.

"Je te donne un an."

* * *

Asami se remémorait cette scène avec délectation.

Il avait l'habitude qu'on lui cède, mais cette fois ci avait été différente. Tout était encore fragile, provisoire. Fei long était une sorte de bête sauvage, insaisissable même lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans la même pièce, le même lit que lui.

Et Asami aimait ça.

Il s'amusait de cette cohabitation ambiguë et épisodique qui s'était mise en place; elle lui convenait parfaitement.

...

Déposant sa veste sur le dossier d'un fauteuil, Asami se figea en remarquant le bruit d'une respiration ténue dans la pièce. La main sur le holster, il se détendit presque instantanément. Ce souffle, il le connaissait mieux que personne.

Il tourna la tête vers l'entrée et remarque enfin la fine silhouette endormie, le front appuyé sur un de ses genoux.

"Comment peut on baisser sa garde à ce point là..." pensa-t-il, sceptique.

Il s'approcha lentement du chinois endormi, et dégaina silencieusement son Beretta. Dominant Fei long de toute sa hauteur, il le visa, presque à bout portant.

Et sourit.

La détonation ébranla la cloison, laissant un trou béant là ou Fei long s'était tenu une seconde plutôt. Ce dernier s'était jeté sur le coté, avec la détente d'un félin. Il inclina la tête et eu une grimace.

"N'en profite pas."

"C'était trop tentant." répliqua tranquillement Asami, comme si de rien n'était.

Tournant les talons, il rengaina et alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau, remplaçant le Beretta par une cigarette. Il regarda Fei long se relever et masser ses épaules endolories.

Le chinois avait énormément changé de style depuis qu'il vivait à Tokyo.

Il ne portait plus que très rarement ses longues tuniques de soie et ses habits traditionnels; comme si il ne se sentait pas chez lui ou qu'il n'estimait pas nécessaire de poser en maître de Baishe devant Asami et ses hommes.

A vrai dire, c'était une marque de respect tout autant que de sagesse; il avait accepté ici de n'être qu'un élève, et se comportait en tant que tel...du moins en public.

Mais Asami ne se lassait jamais du spectacle de Fei long en civil. Ses habits chinois rappelaient trop son rang, comme une distance qu'il érigeait volontairement entre lui et le reste du monde. Vétu simplement, il paraissait moins irréel, plus humain...plus charnel, aussi.

C'est ainsi que Fei long s'assit à son tour dans un fauteuil, vétu d'un pantalon de cuir et d'un pull en cachemire noir.

"Je te remercie pour ton aide, cette nuit." déclara-t-il.

"Tu assumera les conséquences de tes actes...Les expéditions punitives sont à double tranchants."

"Celle ci était nécessaire.. reprit Fei long avec un sourire,...Sinon tu ne m'aurais pas aidé."

"Très juste."

Le chinois se leva et s'approcha du bureau. Comme à son habitude, il s'assit dessus et croisa les jambes.

"Tu ressembles de plus en plus à une secrétaire..." ricana Asami

Fei long se retourna alors et s'approcha encore du yakuza; à genoux sur le bureau, il balaya d'une main la pile de dossier qui l'empêchait d'atteindre son but. Il saisi la cigarette de la bouche même d'Asami, et en aspira une bouffée.

"Ying-Toya Lang à été très bavard..."

"...Tu as sans doute été très convaincant."

"Je dois partir quelques jours."

Asami eu un léger rire. Reprenant la cigarette des lèvres de Fei long, il s'adossa mollement a son fauteuil de cuir.

"Pour ça aussi, tu devras te montrer convaincant"

...

Il y eu un silence, et Fei long détourna le regard, mal à l'aise.

"J'aurais pensé que tu te serais lassé plus vite de moi...Asami Ryuichi est libre comme l'air, et pour ce que j'en sais, le célibataire le plus en vue du Japon."

Asami eu un sourire et croisa les jambes. Il écrasa lentement sa cigarette dans un cendrier posé devant lui, et en porta une nouvelle à ses lèvres.

"Tu aimerais ètre libre, Fei long..?"

"Non"

Le chinois n'avais pas réfléchi. C'était sortit tout seul. Il se mordit les lèvres, presque résigné, et reprit:

"...Aucun de nous n'a jamais été libre. Je suis bien trop obsédé par toi."

Le chinois tendit la main vers une carafe en cristal, sur le bord du bureau du yakuza. Posée sur un plateau d'argent, elle contenait un liquide ambré qui charriait pour les deux mafieux plus que de simples souvenirs.

Lorsqu'il eu goûté le bourbon, les yeux de Fei long se troublèrent. Trop jeune...

"Je suis obsédé par toi. Depuis le premier jour. Mais tu le sais pertinemment, puisque tu m'a réduit en esclavage ici."

Asami se contenta de sourire, et se pencha en avant pour prendre le verre des mains de Fei long.

"Trop jeune." Le yakuza planta ses yeux dorés dans ceux du jeune chinois, et il porta le lentement le verre à ses lèvres, volontairement provocateur...plus que jamais.

"Beaucoup trop jeune." articula-t-il, ses pupilles étrangement fixe dans un océan noir.

"ASSEZ!" cria Fei long, en abattant son poing sur la table.

"Qu'est ce que je ferais, hein, lorsque je te retrouverai?! Quand je me serai enfui d'ici, que tu m'auras libéré? Un jour, on se reverra n'est ce pas? ET JE FERAI QUOI? On s'entretuera? Je te tirerai dessus?"

Toujours a genoux sur le bureau, Fei long se pencha en avant et agrippa le yakuza par le col.

"Je suis cruel, tu sais?! Peut être que j'aimerai te voir mort...? Est ce que tu ferais au moins un beau cadavre?!hein?"

**...**

"Tu as fini?"

**...**

La rage de Fei long s'évanouit, comme sous l'effet d'une douche froide; l'effet que venait de lui faire la question du yakuza.

A travers ces trois mots, il sentait du mépris, de la froideur, de l'agacement, de la patience poussée à son extrême limite...Et le chinois se rendit compte qu'il était ridicule; un simple gamin capricieux.

"C'est bon. Je suis désolé, dit il d'une voie sourde, mes sentiments ne concernent que moi, je devrais m'en souvenir."

Il sauta du bureau et se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas vif, ses magnifiques cheveux volants derrière lui.

"Fei long."

La voie du yakuza l'arrêta net, et le jeune chinois attendit, figé, le souffle court.

"Tu ne devrais pas si facilement oublier qui je suis..."

Fei long entendit le bruit d'un briquet. Un grésillement.

"...et aussi qui tu va devenir."


	12. It blows my mind

Bonjour bonjour!

All right! Voici donc le chapitre 12!

C'est un chapitre de transition, je voulais juste préparer le terrain pour la suite, et approfondir les sentiments de certains personnages.

Bref...here we go!

**Chapitre 12**

* * *

Plusieurs détonations ébranlèrent la silhouette de carton noir.

6 trous d'une précision millimétrée.

Fei long abaissa son bras, regardant d'un air neutre la silhouette noire tomber à terre, aussitôt remplacé par un nouveau mannequin. Le regard sombre, préoccupé, il vidait chargeur sur chargeur dans la vaste salle de tir aménagé sous l'immeuble de Shinjuku.

Impassible, il visait les points vitaux de victimes potentielles avec l'ennui de l'habitude, sans y prêter vraiment attention. Le tir et les arts martiaux étaient les deux exutoires disons...légaux qui lui permettaient un léger réconfort lorsqu'il se sentait perdre le contrôle de lui même.

Il vida un nouveau chargeur et baissa finalement la tête, lassé. Il avait attaché ses cheveux sur le haut de son crâne, et quelques mèches s'en échappaient pour venir se coller à la sueur de sa nuque.

Lorsqu'il sortit, des visages se retournèrent sur son passage.

Les sous sols de l'immeuble d'Asami était une digne image du statut son propriétaire: de l'armement, beaucoup; une salle de vidéo surveillance, un vaste espace réservé à ses employés, des entrepôts,un dojo, une salle de tir...

Fei long aimait cet endroit, ou il se confondait avec une masse mouvante d'employés aux regards fermés et aux costumes sombres. Non pas qu'il s'était bien "intégré", ou quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu faciliter ses rapports avec les hommes d'Asami, et d'ailleurs, c'était objectivement le contraire.

Les hommes du yakuza avaient réservé au chinois un accueil froid, et l'évitait scrupuleusement; ils n'avaient manifestement aucune confiance en lui. Seuls les quelques un ayant participé à l'expédition de la veille s'inclinait désormais sur son passage.

Fei long n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Il se foutait comme de sa première chemise d'être aimé, et n'avait jamais fait aucun cas de l'opinion des autres.

Pourquoi aurait-il dû, d'ailleurs? Seulement, un vague sourire d'Asami l'avait fait réfléchir. Et il avait compris qu'il devrait gagner le respect de ses hommes...Peut être était-ce là sa première épreuve.

"A qui exactement suis-je censé plaire..."murmura-t-il, les yeux fermés.

Sa jambe fendit l'air en face de lui, rageusement, encore et encore.

* * *

Sa tunique noire descendue sur les hanches, il déployait en solitaire son art du combat dans une salle aux murs sombres, déserte à cette heure ci. Concentré, il tournoyait en une masse sombre de colère, de démence, et de virtuosité. Il ne remarqua la silhouette noire qu'une fois un genoux à terre, lorsqu'il releva la tête pour reprendre son souffle.

Fei long et le nouveau venu s'observèrent un moment, intrigués, et ce fut finalement le chinois qui rompit le silence.

"A qui ai-je l'honneur?"

L'homme en noir sembla réfléchir un instant, peut être sur le ton ou la conduite à adopter.

"Akira."

Fei long pensa un instant que son interlocuteur aimait autant les grands discours que lui même. Il eu un sourire en constatant qu'ils n'avaient déjà plus rien à se dire. Inclinant la tête, il reprit son entraînement sans plus se soucier du dénommé Akira.

Mais ce dernier ne quitta pas la pièce.

Il entra, au contraire, et s'assit en tailleur contre le mur; pendant plus d'une heure il ne quitta pas le chinois des yeux. Lorsque Fei long s'en alla, il détacha ses cheveux qui se noyèrent dans les courbes de son dos, jeta un coup d'oeil à cet homme étrange qui le fixait, et sortit sans un mot.

* * *

Le lendemain, lorsque le chinois poussa à nouveau les portes de la salle, une silhouette noire l'attendait dans un coin. Fei long ne fit pas le premier pas, mais la voix étrangement claire d'Akira résonna dans la pièce.

"Tout le monde ici vous connais, Liu Fei long."

Le chinois plissa les yeux, et détailla un peu plus l'homme qui sortit de l'ombre en s'avançant vers lui. Ne jugeant pas utile de répondre, il le laissa continuer.

"Vous êtes très beau. Beaucoup jasent sur votre présence ici."

Un rictus de cynisme pur glissa sur les lèvres du jeune mafieux...Le genre de rictus qui annonce une mort prochaine.

"Mais encore? "

"Personne ne vous a jamais vu combattre, je me trompe?"

"Je ne savait pas qu'il était nécessaire d'avoir un public."

Akira eu un léger rire, et haussa les épaules.

"Je comprend Asami-sama."

"Pardon?!"

L'homme au costume noir s'avança encore, et eu un sourire amical, sincère.

Fei long fronça les sourcils.

"Je suis aux ordres d'Asami-sama. Et donc aux vôtres, à partir de maintenant. Moi et mes hommes avons été affectés votre service."

Akira s'inclina un instant et releva la tête.

"Veuillez m'excuser de vous avoir impoliment observé ces deux jours. Je voulais savoir qui vous étiez."

Fei long eu un mouvement de surprise, et passa finalement une main dans ses cheveux en souriant.

"Ce ne sera pas nécessaire."

"Il m'a chargé de vous dire que ça n'était pas négociable."

Akira était indéniablement un très bel homme. Ses yeux d'un bleu très pales, presque délavés, étaient étrangement fixes sous des boucles de cheveux noirs. La seule entorse à la rigueur de sa tenue était la perle noire qu'il portait à l'oreille, et les prémices d'un tatouage que l'on voyait se dessiner sous le col de sa chemise. Il avait une sorte d'assurance tranquille, de force naturelle et apaisante. Alors Fei long ne pu s'empêcher de penser à Jin.

"Si le roi est mis en échec par un fou, et que la dame se trouve dans sa diagonale, quelle serait la technique à adopter?" demanda-t-il soudain, un sourire narquois accroché sur ses lèvres.

"C'est à la tour de prendre le fou."

"Si il ne reste que deux pions?"

"Les amener jusqu'aux lignes adverses pour les transformer en figure."

"Technique de l'échange ou de l'évitement?"

"De l'échange, autant que possible."

"Roi mobile ou roi fixe?"

"Un roi fixe est plus facile à protéger."

Les deux hommes s'observèrent, chacun arborant un sourire en coin. Sans le quitter des yeux, Fei long remonta les pans de sa tunique sur ses épaules et dénoua ses cheveux.

"Fort bien. Je ne vous traiterais pas différemment des mes propres hommes, sachez le."

Akira s'inclina en signe de respect, sa nuque dévoilant un peu plus son tatouage.

...

"Es tu fier de ce qui est gravé sur ton dos, Akira..?" demanda soudain Fei long , la voix sombre et velouté.

"...Je n'ai jamais songé à renier ce que je suis, ni celui à qui j'appartiens, si telle est votre question."

Le jeune chinois eu un léger rire, dérangeant, ironique.

"Mais tu es une perle rare, dis moi...Il ne faut jurer de rien dans la vie."

Il s'avança vers son nouvel employé, le jaugeant comme l'on jauge un animal. Doucement, presque avec tendresse, le chinois glissa ses doigts sur la perle en onyx qu'Akira portait à l'oreille. Ce dernier eu un léger mouvement de recul, mais soutint finalement le regard liquéfiant de son nouveau patron.

"Si prévisible..." murmura Fei long en tournant les talons.

* * *

"Décidément, tu es machiavélique."

Debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs fixait le dos d'un fauteuil, une ombre de colère au coin des lèvres.

"Ah?"

"Jin est mort."

"Akira n'est pas Jin."

"Dans ce cas comment sais-tu que c'est à lui que je fais allusion?"

Le fauteuil se retourna, et Asami planta son regard dans celui de Fei long, arborant un sourire joueur, négligé et séduisant. En cet instant, il était magnifique. Vêtu d'un costume noir et d'un gilet de soie pourpre, le chinois remarqua une nouvelle fois les billes d'onyx à ses poignets.

"C'est quand tu ne les portera plus que je devrais m'inquiéter, n'est ce pas..."

Fei long referma la porte derrière lui, et s'avança jusqu'au bureau. Las, il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil.

"Laisses-moi rire...Tu as aussi choisi Akira pour son amour des perles noires? J'en serais presque flatté."

"Tu devrais. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai choisis Akira uniquement pour son talent aux échecs." ricana le yakuza en portant une cigarette à ses lèvres.

Fei long renversa la tête, et passa une main sur son visage. Il souriait.

"Excuses-moi."

"La liste est longue."

"Ma scène d'hier."

"...Ce genre de numéro est à tes risques et périls."

"Je sais."

Fei long baissa la tête, et regarda un instant ses mains. Pris d'une envie soudaine, il se leva, passa derrière le bureau et s'assit au pied du fauteuil du yakuza. Ce n'était pas un geste de soumission. Tout les deux le savait. C'était un réflexe de respect...de jeunesse aussi.

"Je parle de mieux en mieux japonais, n'est ce pas?" dit Fei long, incapable de détacher ses yeux de ceux de son amant.

Asami glissa une nouvelle cigarette entre ses lèvres.

"Je t'ai appris des mots qui ne devraient même pas exister dans un dictionnaire."

"Présomptueux."

Fei long repoussa lentement la main du yakuza qui s'était aventuré sur ses lèvres. Asami sourit. Le chinois avait gardé sa main dans la sienne. Ses yeux semblaient deux océans de noirceurs, froid comme la glace; deux personne au monde savait quel feu couvait derrière les apparences, et ils se tenaient l'un en face de l'autre.

"Je te l'ai dis, je dois partir."

"Pars donc. Tu n'es pas prisonnier."

"Bien sur que si."

Fei long releva la tête, et eu un sourire ironique, calculateur.

"Mais tu ne veux pas d'une bonne, n'est ce pas? Tu m'as pris avec toi parce que je suis un salaud et un meurtrier...Alors je dois faire honneur à ce choix."

Le chinois se redressa, et posa ses mains sur les genoux du yakuza. Il y appuya son front.

"Je suppose que tu veux autant que moi me voir officiellement prendre la tête de Baishe. Le chaos à en Chine n'a que trop duré."

"C'est vrai. Je crois même avoir perdu quelques centimes ces derniers temps."

"Je pars demain."

Asami écrasa sa cigarette à peine fumée dans un cendrier en cristal posé à sa droite. Il passa un instant ses doigts dans les cheveux de son protégé, dont le tête reposait toujours sur ses genoux.

"J'espère que j'aurais l'honneur de te voir pour ton...couronnement." ricana-t-il, moqueur.

"Tu tiens tant que ça à te pavaner au milieu des grands ponte de la pègre chinoise?"

"Plus que jamais. La mafia asiatique à grand besoin d'une réunion de famille...Et j'ai toujours aimé les coup d'états." répondit doucement Asami en relevant la tête de Fei long.

Voyant que celui ci souriait, il l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Le chinois agrippa les mèches brunes et se pressa contre lui, le souffle court, le corps raidi par l'adrénaline.

Comment faire comprendre à quelqu'un l'amour du danger?

Non pas ce que le commun des mortels appelle le "goût du risque", non... Le véritable amour du danger, l'addiction à l'adrénaline, le besoin maladif de ressentir la peur... Une pathologie. L'envie irrépressible de sentir son coeur exploser, submergé par un afflux de sang; de sentir sa tête se fendre de douleur. Voila ce que Fei long ressentait lorsqu'il pressait ses lèvres sur celles d'Asami. Ce qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il se confondait avec cet être abject et magnifique.

Il lui avait dit la vérité, cette nuit là.

Ce n'était pas vraiment de l'amour. C'était de l'obsession.

* * *

"Liu-sama."

"..."

"Liu-sama!"

"...Akira.."

"Excusez moi de vous réveiller. Nous survolons Hong Kong, nous allons atterrir."

Fei long se redressa sur son fauteuil de cuir. Il regarda un instant sa ville par le hublot. Comment pouvait il se faire qu'elle n'ai pas changé, alors qu'il était devenu un autre homme...? Le chinois fronça les sourcils.

Ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour, cette nuit là.

Asami l'avait poussé jusqu'à son extrême limite, et laissé, affamé, le souffle court. Comme une leçon pour lui signifier à quel point le manque serait cruel, lui montrer à quel point il le dominait...Et que peu de temps ne passerait avant que le chinois ne revienne vers lui.

Fei long était dans un tel état de frustration qu'il en ressentait de la douleur.

...

Il retrouva sans plaisir son ancienne demeure, ses hommes et serviteurs inclinant la tête sur son passage. Il pouvait sentir leur regard sur lui comme une brûlure, à travers ces visages, ces attitudes qu'il surprenaient au hasard: jalousie...haine...respect...trouble...Voila ce qu'il trouvait en remontant l'allée principale de la demeure des Liu; la première fois depuis bientôt six mois. Mais ce qui l'attendait serait autrement plus pénible que les réminiscences d'une blessure ou les ragots.

Arrivé au premier étage, Fei long hésita un centième de seconde avant de pousser à nouveau la porte du bureau de son frère. Tout était lourd de souvenirs et de crimes, dans cette vaste pièce aux rideaux rouge. L'espace d'un instant, le jeune chinois revit une silhouette s'écrouler à ses pieds. Une main effleura son poignet, presque tendrement, et des doigts tentèrent de se mêler aux siens. Fei long n'eut pas à se retourner pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de celle du jeune frère de Jin.

"Mei."

"Maître?"

"Ne me touche plus jamais."

"...j...je vous prie de m'excuser."

Depuis qu'il avait posé le pied à Hong Kong, Fei long était de nouveau le chef d'une des triades les plus puissante d'Asie. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec les malentendus, ou les familiarités que l'on se permettrait face à son jeune age. Il serait dur et cruel, autant qu'il le faudrait.

"Tu as 18 ans, Mei, n'est ce pas?"

"Oui maître."

"Tu es jeune...mais tu as demandé à entrer à mon service."

"Oui..."

"Tu es donc mon employé."

"J...je..."

"Mei?"

"C'est parfaitement clair." répondit le jeune garçon aux yeux vert, la voix légèrement tremblante.

Les cheveux de Fei long volèrent derrière lui lorsqu'il fit volte face et se dirigea vers la porte. Arrivé sur le seuil, il se retourna pour apercevoir le jeune chinois qui n'avait pas bougé.

"Nous allons déménager le bureau à l'étage"

"Bien maître. Je m'en occupe."

Le regard de Fei long s'attarda un instant sur les poings crispés de Mei. Il ne releva pas.

...

Lorsqu'il pénétra à nouveau dans son ancienne chambre, le chinois ferma à clef et s'adossa à la porte, presque essoufflé.

Il détestait cette maison. Elle le rendait malade. Physiquement.

Mais le manoir était un symbole du pouvoir de Baishe, il ne pouvait s'en séparer...Du moins dans l'immédiat. Dans une semaine aurait lieu l'une des plus importante soirée de sa vie, celle ou il prendrait officiellement la tête de l'organisation. Fei long ne craignait pas les attaques ou regards affamés des autres chefs de clan; Il s'était résolu à vivre sa vie avec un 9mm.

Ce qu'il craignait le plus, c'était Asami. Ses yeux, son machiavélisme, et son gout du sang.


	13. Le choix

Le chapitre 13! (ouuuh...)

Ecrit depuis très longtemps, qui attendait simplement que le 12 veuille bien sortir de ma petite tête...

Bonne lecture!

(et merci aux amis et aux revieweurs, encore et toujours!).

**Chapitre 13**

* * *

"Asami-sama..."

"Hors de question."

"Mais..."

"N'aurais-je pas été assez clair?"

Le ton d'Asami ne souffrait aucune réplique, et Kirishima se sentit transpercé par les yeux d'ambre qui ne le lâchait plus. La nuit était tombée sur Tokyo, depuis de longues heures déja...Mais dans l'immeuble de Shinjuku, personne ne dormait; Fei long était parti le matin même. Au 18e étage, Kirishima se tenait debout devant le bureau du yakuza, et affichait un regard fermé qui lui était inhabituel.

Car il était rare qu'Asami et lui s'opposent avec autant de violence.

"Je maintiens mes propos, Asami-sama."

"Je maintiens ton salaire." riposta le yakuza, visiblement excédé.

"J'ose espérer que depuis bientôt 9 ans, vous saurez prêter l'oreille aux opinions de quelqu'un qui vous est fidèle."

Asami poussa un soupir. Désignant le fauteuil, il fit signe à Kirishima de s'asseoir et inclina la tête pour lui donner l'ordre de poursuivre.

"Ce que vous faites...Ou plutôt ce que vous ne faites pas en ce qui concerne nos projets en chine pourrait être mal interprété." commença l'employé.

Asami fronça les sourcils. Kirishima hésita.

"Je...c'est au sujet de...comment dire...au début les hommes se méfiaient de Liu-sama. C'est compréhensible, très peu sont au courant des évènements de Hong Kong. Cependant...ils en sont venus à éprouver de la jalousie."

"Pour quels motifs?"

"Hum...c'est..Je crois que l'intérêt que vous lui accordez...à lui, un chinois..."

"Je comprend."

Kirishima baissa les yeux, et fit un effort manifeste de déglutition avant de poursuivre.

"Il y a...autre chose."

Asami se pencha en avant, et joignit l'extrémité de ses doigts. Il n'avait plus de patience. Aucune.

"Je t'en prie."

"C'est gênant, monsieur."

"Dans ce cas c'est un ordre."

"J...bien. Vous le savez...Liu-sama allait souvent s'entraîner au niveau -1."

"Je sais."

"Et...de ce fait, beaucoup de nos hommes l'on vu. C'est anodin, bien sur, mais le concernant...En fait je crois que beaucoup de personne sont troublées par sa présence."

"C'est assez naturel." fit Asami d'un ton neutre, en se servant un verre de whisky.

Il le porta à ses lèvres, et eu un sourire. Un sourire effrayant.

"Et quoi, Kirishima? Pas besoin d'un exposé aussi dramatique pour comprendre la situation."

Le yakuza s'adossa mollement à son vaste fauteuil, et poursuivi.

"J'ai fait le choix d'amener Fei long avec moi...Parce qu'il est l'homme le plus intelligent et le plus prometteur qui a croisé ma route. Il aurait été disons...regrettable pour nous qu'il meure. J'ai toujours évité qu'il apprenne combien de contrats étaient sur sa tête à la mort de son père."

"Bien sur, Asami-sama, mais..."

"Tais toi. Or étrangement...Fei long est beau. Un peu trop. N'est ce pas, Kirishima...?"

"Je...j"

"N'est ce pas, Kirishima?" articula une nouvelle fois Asami, en faisant tourner négligemment le contenu de son verre.

"Oui..."

"Et de là part tout le problème. Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile, Kirishima, ça pourrait te coûter très cher. Tu crois que je n'ai rien remarqué? Tu parles de jalousie, oui, sans doute...Mais au delà de ça je suppose que le raccourci n'as pas été long pour que l'on murmure partout qu'il se sert de sa beauté pour disons...me soutirer des informations?"

"J...c'est...effectivement..."

"Alors épargne ta salive. Je savais pertinemment ce que je faisais en le prenant avec moi."

Kirishima leva les yeux.

"Les hommes sont persuadés que c'est à cause de lui que vous refusez la proposition du chef Nakata. J'avoue que moi-même..."

"Ils ont tout à fait raison." répondit tranquillement Asami.

Il fixa Kirishima avec un air calculateur et son éternel sourire en coin. Il aimait que son protégé fasse polémique. Une habitude qu'ils avaient en commun.

"Je tiens particulièrement à ce que Liu Fei long devienne un chef d'influence, qui sera un allié d'une puissance extraordinaire en chine. Pourquoi me priverais je de quelqu'un que j'ai formé moi même, et avec qui je pourrais traiter sur un pied d'égalité?"

"Néanmoins..."

Le yakuza lui coupa la parole.

"Néanmoins Nakata ne voit que les bénéfices à court terme. Profiter de la soirée pour faire place nette dans les triades m'aurait enchanté il y a encore 6 mois. Mais je crois plus productifs de les avoirs de notre côté, que prendre le risque de voir de nouveaux clans hostiles se former après un bain de sang."

"Le chef Nakata risque de maintenir son plan, même sans votre appui..." risqua Kirishima.

"Je sais. Akira est déjà au courant."

"Vous..."

"Le travail d'Akira est de répondre de la vie de mon...élève" ricana Asami en relevant les yeux.

Et s'il le faut, nous interviendrons."

Le yakuza laissa à ses mots le temps d'imprimer la pièce de menaces et de sous entendus. Il posa son verre avec grâce, guettant visiblement la réaction de Kirishima.

Celui ci se leva. Il crispa légèrement les mâchoires avant de s'incliner devant son patron.

"C'est parfaitement clair. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit."

Le yakuza ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de fixer Kirishima jusqu'à ce que celui ci passe la porte. Alors il pivota sur son fauteuil, et embrassa du regard la nuit Tokyoïte qui s'étendait sous ses yeux.

"Une entrée mouvementée, n'est ce pas, Fei long..."

Il aurait aimé le prendre. Là, tout de suite, contre le verre glacial de la baie vitrée.


	14. Prélude

Bonjour! me revoilà pour la suite de cette histoire. Bonne lecture!

Merci infiniment aux amis et reviewers...

**Chapitre 14**

* * *

_**Hong kong**_

Attablé devant une tasse de café, Mei, le frère de Jin, réfléchissait.

Le rez de chaussé du manoir des Liu n'était qu'une immense salle de réception, où le contraste des fusils mitrailleurs, des berretta et des grenades était du plus bel effet avec la soie milanaise des tapisseries.

Et devant une table basse, un garçon de 18 ans aux yeux verts y ruminait ses idées noires.

Une voix froide et sombre lui parvint à travers l'enchevêtrement de ses pensées. Ce n'était pas une jolie voix, non...Elle semblait provenir d'un violoncelle, elle en avait la puissance...Mais elle était glaciale, à bien y réfléchir. Etrange. Etrange et troublante, pensa le jeune homme.

C'est alors qu'il prit conscience que la voix répétait son nom.

"Mei Lung"

Le frère de Jin releva précipitamment les yeux, qui se heurtèrent au regard impassible de Fei long. Vêtu de pourpre et de noir, celui ci le dominait de toute sa hauteur et ne semblait pas se formaliser de son manque de réactivité.

Mei bondit néanmoins sur ces jambes, écarlate, et s'inclina profondément devant son patron.

"Veuillez m'excuser, maître. Vous désirez quelque chose?"

"Certes. Viens avec moi, nous devons parler."

"Maître...?"

"Dans mon bureau."

Le ton de Fei long ne souffrait aucun refus.

Pour quel motif, d'ailleurs?

-"_Non, excusez moi patron, je suis beaucoup trop occupé par l'étude de votre voix..._"?-

Mei se leva sans un mot et le suivit.

Ce n'était jamais bon signe d'être convoqué par Fei long. Chacun le savait

* * *

"Je te rends ta liberté, Mei. A compter de maintenant, tu n'es plus à mon service."

Fei long avait parlé d'un ton neutre et professionnel, sans faire de sentiment. Comme sous l'effet d'un coup de poing, le garçon aux yeux verts recula d'un pas en fixant le mafieux aux cheveux noirs.

"Tu as quelque chose à ajouter peut être?"

"Maître...je ne comp..."

"Tu ne comprend pas? Sache que je peux pardonner ta jeunesse, Mei...C'est pour ça que je t'éloigne d'ici."

"Je...C'est au sujet de...Quand je me suis permis de..."

"Je ne peux pas t'empêcher d'éprouver quelque chose pour moi, si tel est le cas. Mais c'est uniquement pas respect pour ton frère que je ne t'ai pas cassé le poignet hier. J'aimerais que ça soit clair."

"Maître, je vous en pr..."

"Ça suffit. Mes ordres ne sont pas discutables."

Mei baissa la tête, et enfonça ses ongles dans la chair tendre de ses paumes. Bon Dieu que ça faisait mal. Délicieusement mal, à côté de cette douleur qu'il ressentait dans la poitrine en sentant sur lui le regard de Fei long, brûlant et inquisiteur comme de la lave en fusion.

Alors il tourna les talons et courut littéralement vers la porte, malade, humilié. La voix de son maître le rattrapa alors qu'il posait sa main sur la poignée.

"Je ne suis pas fait pour être aimé, Mei...Profite de la vie qui s'offre à toi. Ne la gâche pas pour de mauvaises raisons."

Le jeune homme s'arrêta net.

Lorsque le poing s'abattit sur la porte, une étincelle de curiosité et de surprise fit s'illuminer les yeux noirs.

Le sang avait giclé, et coulait désormais du poing encore crispé de Mei. Il y porta un regard vague, sans ressentir vraiment la douleur...car plus rien ne comptait pour lui que cet homme qu'il aimait à en crever.

* * *

**5 ans plus tôt**

"Regarde Mei. C'est notre jeune maître."

"Celui là? Il à l'air d'un crétin!" s'écria un tout jeune garçon de 13 ans.

Avec un grand sourire, il tourna ses yeux verts amusés vers son grand frère. Jin se contenta d'une pichenette, mais ne pu empêcher de rire à son tour

"Non, pas lui. Celui là, c'est son frère. Méfie toi de lui comme de la peste."

"Ah?"

Le deux frères se tenaient adossés aux murs de l'aile Est du manoirs Liu, les dépendances, où était logés les principaux serviteurs de Baishe, ceux dont on ne pouvait se passer au quotidien.

Les Lung, en tant que majordomes et gardes du corps d'élite de la Famille Liu, vivaient ici depuis déjà plusieurs générations.

Jin s'était vu affecté au service de Fei long depuis la naissance de ce dernier, ou plutôt, de son "adoption"; car il était de notoriété publique que le plus jeune des Liu n'était pas du sang le plus pur. Le vieux patriarche avait cependant étouffé l'affaire en envoyant son fils étudier à l'étranger, pendant presque 10 ans; et celui qui revenait d'Europe aujourd'hui n'avait plus rien à voir avec le jeune garçon timide que Jin avait connu.

Le garde du corps, si peu expressif d'habitude, n'en crut pas ses yeux.

"Viens Mei. Il est de notre devoir d'aller lui présenter nos respects pour son retour en chine."

...

Fei long sortit de la limousine lentement, comme si il avait encore du mal à assumer le costume Versace qu'il portait, les gardes du corps qui l'escortaient, et ce manoir qui n'avait jamais cessé d'être le sien.

Pendant 10 ans, il avait vécu en Europe la vie insouciante d'un étudiant; mais la seule ambition qui lui était autorisée désormais était de vivre celle d'un mafieux.

Loin de trouver ça d'une quelconque élégance, Fei long avait toujours trouvé ça infiniment réducteur. S'être ainsi abreuvé de connaissances, en droit, en langue, sociologie, économie, art, lettres...pour probablement se faire tuer dans une guerre de gang. Navrant. Pitoyable.

Il embrassa du regard la vieille bâtisse, imposante, baroque, étouffante comme une prison ou une forteresse; Le jeune chinois ne pu réprimer un soupir.

"Maître!, fit une voix dans son dos, Liu-sama, je suis heureux de vous retrouver. Vous avez merveilleusement grandi."

"Jin!" s'écria le chinois en se retournant, un large sourire s'imprimant sur son visage. Il s'élança en direction de son ancien garde du corps, se retenant de peu de le prendre dans ses bras.

Jin avait 24 ans maintenant, et il était devenu un homme, lui aussi. Il émanait toujours de lui cette aura si particulière de calme et d'assurance, qui s'accordait si bien avec ses traits de mandchou. Il était plutôt bel homme, tout en puissance; alors que Fei long incarnait l'élégance et la sensualité.

"Que tu es beau!" persifla Fei long, un rien moqueur, Tu es bien la seule personne que je suis heureux de retrouver ici..."ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

"Vous m'en voyez ravi. Le plaisir est partagé, maître. Ah..."

Jin se tourna vers l'enfant qui se tenait en retrait, impressionné sans doute par le nouveau venu.

"...je vous présente mon jeune frère, Mei. Il a cinq ans de moins que vous, il n'était qu'un bébé lorsque vous êtes parti pour l'Europe. "

Jin tendit la main

"Viens Mei. Je te présente Liu Fei long, notre maître qui est revenu de l'étranger. Tu lui dois obéissance et fidélité."

"Ne lui met pas la pression..." ricana le jeune mafieux.

Il s'accroupit légèrement pour se mettre au niveau de l'enfant.

"Bonjour Mei. J'ai 17 ans, je ne suis pas tellement plus vieux que toi, n'est ce pas..." fit-il en inclinant légèrement la tête. Ses beaux cheveux, coiffés au carré, lui donnaient un air romantique et rêveur, accentué par la profondeur de ses yeux noirs.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'ils deviendraient ces deux mers de laves destructrices, ayant fait l'expérience de la terrible nature humaine, du deuil et de la trahison. Mais en cet après midi d'automne, Fei long était simplement le plus bel adolescent du monde.

Et Mei, du haut de ses treize ans, venait de tomber amoureux pour la première fois de sa vie.

"Moi aussi je veux travailler pour vous!" s'écria-t-il.

"Ah oui? Pourquoi donc?"

"Vous êtes cool! Et vous êtes beau, aussi!"

Fei long parti d'un éclat de rire intarissable, qui résonna en une cascade limpide dans le parc. Il chassa bientôt du bout des doigts l'éclat d'une larme sur ses longs cils, et reporta à nouveaux toute son attention sur Mei.

"Je te remercie, Mei Lung. Tu choisiras toi même ta voie lorsque tu auras 17 ans...D'ici là, j'espère que tu me garderas ton jugement intact!"

Et avec un sourire, il tourna les talons pour se diriger vers le manoir.

Pendant près de cinq ans, lui et Mei ne devaient presque jamais se revoir.

* * *

**...**

"Comment pouvez vous me dire une chose pareille..." gronda le jeune garçon, la tète baissée, le sang gouttant toujours en perles vermeilles de son poing crispé.

"Alors c'est tout? Vous vous débarrassez de moi..."Va te trouver quelqu'un d'autre"?"

Une larme de fureur glissa sur la joue du jeune chinois, qui n'eut pour effet que de faire sourire les lèvres fines de son patron.

"5 ans, j'ai attendu de pouvoir rentrer à votre service...de pouvoir vous voir tout les jours, être avec vous. Même si vous ne ressentez rien pour moi, vous n'avez pas le droit de me jeter dehors...ne me faites pas ça...pas maintenant...Je vous jure sur ma vie que vous n'aurez plus jamais à vous plaindre de moi."

Fei long se leva, et s'approcha lentement. Mei eu un mouvement de recul qui fit sourire le mafieux.

"Regardes-toi...Tu prétends m'aimer mais tu es terrifié..."

Mei recula encore, les yeux indécis. Son dos heurta le mur alors que son patron n'était plus qu'a quelques dizaines de centimètres de lui.

"J'aimerais que les choses soient bien claires, Mei. Tu n'es, et ne sera jamais fait pour quelqu'un comme moi. Je te détruirai. J'ai déjà commencé, d'ailleurs..., dit il en appuyant ses mains sur le mur, de chaque côté du visage apeuré de l'adolescent aux yeux verts, ...C'est une chance, que je te donne. Je t'en prie comprends le, et pars. Loin. Refais ta vie."

"Vous croyez que je suis un être pur? Qu'on peux broyer d'un simple claquement de doigts?, répondit Mei, la voix vibrante de colère, Je n'ai pas peur de vous!"

L'instant d'après, ses lèvres emprisonnaient celles de Fei long dans une morsure, plus que dans un baiser. Brûlantes, elles semblaient avides, malades de désir; mais seul un léger ricanement leur répondit. La main de Fei long s'était frayé un chemin à travers les cheveux de Mei, et c'est avec colère qu'elle les empoigna et tira brutalement jusqu'à forcer le garçon à rompre le baiser.

Le mafieux maintint le visage de l'adolescent levé vers le ciel, crispé par la douleur.

"Satisfait?"

L avoix de Fei long semblait pleine de colère, de cynisme et de dépit.

"Est ce que mes lèvres ont le goût du sang?"

"Oui elles l'ont!"éructa Mei. "Je sais qui vous êtes. Je l'ai toujours su...Et je ne vaux pas mieux que vous."

"Tais-toi. Tu ne connais pas ta chance...Si tu veux gâcher ta vie, je ne pourrais pas t'en empêcher. Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'un amoureux transi à mon service, et je ne veux pas de toi non plus dans mon lit. Vas-t-en."

"Je ne suis sans doute pas assez japonais!"

"Je te demande pardon?!"

"Je sais qu'Asami-sama, lui, a bien supporté un amoureux transi à son service." lâcha Mei, le regard étincelant.

**...**

"Par amour pour ton frère, je vais faire comme si tu n'avais jamais osé prononcer cette phrase. Pauvre gamin, que peux tu bien savoir de ma vie!?"

**...**

Le soudain mépris dans les yeux de Fei long fit l'effet d'une gifle au jeune garçon. Le mafieux tourna les talons, et retourna s'asseoir, le visage impassible.

"J'étais prêt à t'offrir tout ce que tu voulais, pour que tu ais cette chance que je n'ai jamais eu, d'avoir une vie...Mais la nature humaine ne cessera jamais ne me surprendre." Tournant son fauteuil vers la fenêtre, il alluma son kiseru et le glissa entre ses lèvres; Il prit le temps de respirer de longues bouffées de ce tabac égyptien mêlé d'opium qu'il aimait tant.

"L'expérience m'a appris que l'amour n'est jamais très éloigné de la haine, tu sais...Mais il n'y a rien de pire que l'indifférence. Alors aujourd'hui, j'aimerais que tu entendes ceci."

Fei long tourna à nouveau son fauteuil vers le garçon, qui se tenait toujours contre le mur et se mordant les lèvres.

"Tu m'es totalement, irrémédiablement indifférent. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux, à partir de maintenant, tu n'existes plus pour moi. Ta mère sait où me trouver si votre famille à besoin de quoi que ce soit."

Un long silence suivit, où chacun s'observait.

Mei s'élança vers la porte au moment où il ne pu plus contenir ce flot de larme ininterrompu qui lui brûlait les yeux.

* * *

Resté seul dans le bureau, Fei long plongeait son regard dans l'immense parc du manoir.

Bon sang qu'il détestait ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait voulu faire ça pour Jin, il avait voulu protéger son petit frère de cette vie ignoble, il avait voulu le protéger de lui même...

Fei long laissa échapper un léger rire face à cette pensée. La situation devenait Dantesque. La soirée de son arrivée officielle à la tête de Baishe était prévue pour dans 3 jours...Et un nouvel élément se greffait désormais à la longue liste des risques engendré par l'évènement: Mei allait il se venger?

Fei long ferma les yeux en exhalant une nouvelle bouffée d'opiacé.

* * *

"J'aurais du le tuer, n'est ce pas?"

"Vous auriez du."

"Je ne pouvais pas faire ça à Jin."

"C'est lui qui risque de vous tuer, maintenant."

"J'en suis conscient."

"Qu'allez vous faire?"

"Je ne sais pas."

Cet aveu de la part de Fei long surprit Akira qui marchait à ses côtés. C'était pour le moins...inhabituel.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps sur Hong Kong, mais les sens aiguisés de Fei long le maintenaient dans un état de fébrilité tel que la simple idée du sommeil lui paraissait incongrue.

"Pourrais je vous parler un moment, Liu-sama, avant que vous ne sortiez?"

"C'est ce que nous sommes en train de faire."

"Seuls à seuls."

"Certainement."

Ils remontèrent le couloir du 2e étage d'un pas tranquille, se dirigeant vers le bureau. Les couloirs étaient calmes, à cette heure de la nuit, excepté les gardes qui se relayaient, kalachnikov à la main et s'inclinait respectueusement sur le passage de Fei long.

Les meurtres de tous les traîtres de l'organisation avaient manifestement marqués les esprits.

Arrivés dans le bureau, Akira resta debout, attendant comme il se doit que Fei long l'autorise à s'asseoir.

Ce dernier eu un léger rire.

"...Cette coutume n'est pas utile ici. Assieds toi."

"Autant pour moi."sourit le japonais en s'installant dans un fauteuil de cuir noir.

Fei long se servit un verre de scotch avant de s'adosser au bureau. Il était vêtu d'un costume anthracite, très ajusté, qui mettait en valeur les courbes parfaites de son corps; Ses cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval, haut sur le crâne. Cela lui donnait une allure élégante et moderne, qui contrastait avec les habits traditionnels qu'il affectionnait tant.

Il s'apprêtait à partir pour le Genesys lorsqu'il avait rencontré Akira, qui manifestement, tenait à lui parler.

"Tout d'abord...Dois je comprendre que tu souhaites me parler en ton nom ou en celui d'Asami?"

"Disons que les torts sont partagés."

Fei long sourit et lui fit signe de poursuivre. Il aimait bien ce japonais, dotés d'une grande intelligence et d'un humour pince-sans rire...D'aucun auraient pu affirmer qu'une certaine ressemblance existait entre eux.

"Étant désormais à votre service, il me parait nécessaire de vous informer des risques que vous prenez...Par exemple ce soir. Je sais que vous ne supportez pas les escortes trop nombreuses, ou de poser ostensiblement en chef de clan mais...vous alliez partir seul, si je ne m'abuse?"

"Il n'y a aucun danger à la solitude. Le danger vient de la confusion, et la confusion viens de l'accumulation de volontés contradictoires." déclara tranquillement Fei long, en portant le verre de cristal à ses lèvres.

"Mais bien sur. Et moi, je réponds de votre sécurité sur ma vie. Si vous tenez réellement à vous déplacer sans escorte, Liu-sama...alors je désire être votre bouclier."

"Hors de question."

"Ce n'était pas vraiment une demande, à vrai dire."

"Tu te prends pour qui?!"

"Je mourrai de toute façon s'il devait vous arriver quoi que ce soit. Si ça vous donne bonne conscience, songez que je cherche aussi à sauver ma peau." répondit Akira, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Fei long le regarda un instant, stupéfait. Mais bon Dieu, il allait le crever.

"Je croyais que les japonais étaient les moins susceptibles d'avoir un problème avec l'autorité!"

"Je suis à moitié français." répliqua Akira, du tact au tact.

Fei long ne pu réprimer un éclat de rire. Il s'assit sur le bureau, et se força à avaler le restant du scotch; il en avait assez.

"La seule et unique personne qui ait demandé à être mon bouclier est morte il y a plus d'un an."

"Je sais. Je sais aussi que je ressemble à ce fameux Jin, dont tout le monde parle."

"C'est vrai."

"Je ne cherche pas à le remplacer. D'ailleurs, c'était un ami pour vous, n'est ce pas? Je ne suis pas votre ami. Peut être est ce pour ça que je pense pouvoir faire mon travail correctement."

"Tu sous entends que notre amitié l'a poussé vers la mort?"

"Oui. Une trop grande confiance mutuelle amène à prendre de trop gros risques. Je dis cela sans jugement , Liu-sama."

"Non...et tu as tout à fait raison."

Fei long reposa son verre, et inclina la tête, réfléchissant les sourcils froncés comme dans un mauvais rêve. Au bout d'un long moment, il releva la tête et fixa le japonais de ses yeux d'onyx.

"Fort bien. Je t'autorise à être mon bouclier, si tu le désires."

"J'en suis profondément honoré." dit il en s'inclinant.

Ils s'observèrent un moment, troublés.

* * *

Le lendemain, un cadavre était découvert par la police dans les bas fonds de Hong Kong.

Le jeune garçon était mort d'une balle dans la tête. Aucune famille, rien...il n'était personne...La police supposa qu'il s'agissait d'un prostitué et classa le dossier.

"Il devait avoir du succès, avec ses grands yeux verts..." déplora le légiste.

De retour au manoir, Akira affichait un air serein.


	15. Dead and wishes

Merci infiniment aux gens qui aiment et lisent mon histoire!

**Chapitre 15**

* * *

_**Le lendemain soir; Tokyo**_

L'atmosphère enfumée du Sion dissimulait sans doute ce qui ne devait pas être vu.

Les hôtesses, créatures sublimes, riaient avec grâce à tous les humours; minaudant devant ce que Tokyo comptait de plus riche ou de plus dangereux.

De très belles femmes en kimono fumaient tranquillement, arborant négligemment un wakisashi à leur ceinture. Ces _anee_, ces chefs yakuza, étaient elles aussi particulièrement craintes et respectés; d'un simple regard, plusieurs jeunes hommes beau comme des dieux se précipitaient pour les servir et espérer un regard, une faveur.

Et au dessus, comme un marionnettiste, un regard d'or surveillait son univers; jouant avec ses pions comme sur un échiquier.

Asami avait délaissé momentanément sa contemplation pour un des salons privés du premier étage. Assis dans un vaste fauteuil, le mafieux était au téléphone et affichait un air sombre. Il faisait tourner négligemment les glaçons de son verre de whisky lorsque ses yeux exprimèrent soudain une légère surprise.

"Décidément..." ricana-t-il. "Il l'a repoussé?"

...

"Tu l'as tué j'espère?"

...

"Parfait." fit le yakuza, s'adossant mollement à son fauteuil de cuir. Il fini son verre et d'une main saisit le paquet de cigarette sur la table de verre, face à lui, et la flamme d'un zippo éclaira un instant son sourire de chasseur.

"Je veux tout savoir. Qui il voit, ce qui qu'il fait, où il va, ce qu'il lit...et je veux un rapport au jour le jour sur l'activité de Baishe, dans le continent et à l'international."

A quelque millier de kilomètres, Akira acquiesçait d'un signe de tête.

"Ce sera fait, Asami-sama...Quand arriverez vous à HongKong, demain?"

...

"Certainement monsieur. Ah, une dernière chose...Liu-sama n'est pas dupe de mes entretiens avec vous. Il me demandera des précisions sur votre arrivée, nos effectifs...Que dois-je lui répondre?"

Asami renversa légèrement la tête en arrière, et exhala un nuage de fumée.

"Tu n'es pas un agent double, Akira. Je t'ai mis sous ses ordres, tu lui dois obéissance comme à moi même. Dis lui tout ce qu'il veux savoir."

"C'est parfaitement clair, monsieur."

"Encore un moment, Akira."

...

"S'il devait lui arriver quoi que ce soit..."

Les yeux du yakuza se rétrécirent, sa voix devint un murmure rauque et caressant.

"Tu n'aurais pas assez de l'éternité pour regretter d'être encore en vie."

* * *

Akira raccrocha avec un sourire.

Il savait bien ce qu'il risquait lorsqu'il avait accepté d'accompagner Fei long à Hong Kong, et plus encore lorsqu'il était devenu son bouclier. Il sortit du petit salon ou il s'était retiré, et rejoignit le bureau ou le jeune mafieux travaillait. Il n'aimait pas le laisser seul.

**...**

Lorsqu'il poussa la lourde porte en chêne, Fei long ne lui accorda même pas un regard et se contenta d'un soupir exaspéré.

"Comment va-t-il?"

"Parfaitement bien, monsieur."

"Il regarde de loin comment marchent mes affaires, je suppose..."

"C'est exact. Asami-sama m'a ordonné de le tenir informé quotidiennement de la situation de Baishe. Il m'a également ordonné de continuer à vous servir comme lui même, ce que je considère comme un honneur."

"Je te remercie, Akira. Cette situation est étrange, cependant."

"Certes."

"Tu serais à ma place...te ferais tu réellement confiance?"

"Très sincèrement, je ne possède aucune fierté mal placée. Vous savez parfaitement qu'a travers moi, c'est à Asami-sama que vous choisissez ou non d'accorder votre confiance, monsieur."

"..."

Fei long poussa un soupir et releva la tête. Il était vêtu simplement en cette soirée étrangement chaude de fin février; une fine chemise banche dont il avait relevé les manches et entrouvert le col, un pantalon anthracite.

La seule audace qu'il s'était permise ce soir étaient ses sublimes chaussures italiennes, pointues, blanches, mafieuses...arrogantes.

Il avait l'air fatigué, tendu, malgré tout; alors que s'accumulait pour lui les doutes et les responsabilités, Akira venait de mettre le doigt sur la nature si instable de ses sentiments.

Confiance...? Non. Jamais.

"J'ai été assez trahis pour ne plus croire en ce mot." répondit il en se replongeant dans ses dossiers.

"Quel age avez vous, monsieur?" demanda soudainement Akira, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Fei long leva un regard meurtrier vers son employé, prêt à lui faire ravaler sa grande gueule; mais curieux, il lui répondit:

"22 ans."

...

"J'aimerais que vous preniez conscience que vous ne devez votre statut qu'a vous même, Liu-sama."

"Vraiment?" répliqua Fei long, qui s'était replongé dans son travail.

"Oui. Asami vous a peut être pris sous sa protection, mais il ne l'a fait pour personne d'autre. Soyez conscient qu'un chef de clan de 20 ans serait déjà mort, si cela avait été un autre que vous."

"Akira, je travaille."

"Veuillez m'excuser." répondit le japonais en s'inclinant. Il partit s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, et ne quitta plus Fei long des yeux.

Bien que masqué par de longues mèches de cheveux noirs, il en distinguait le sourire rusé et provocant.

* * *

Vers minuit, le jeune mafieux poussa une sorte de soupir exaspéré et rejeta finalement sa tête en arrière en fixant le plafond, ses longs yeux noirs étrangement brillants dans la pénombre.

Akira se leva.

"Puis je vous apporter du thé?"

"Avec plaisir."

Lorsque Akira revint, le chinois l'attendait au salon devant un échiquier. Il souriait.

"J'ai pensé qu'il était temps de régler nos comptes, Akira..."

"Je ne comp..."

"Je n'aime pas que l'on fasse justice soi même."

"Je vois."

Le visage du japonais pris une expression plus noire, plus profonde que celle qu'il laissait d'habitude paraître. Il sourit, et posa devant Fei long une tasse de thé rouge.

"Tu t'y attendais, on dirait...Mais ce soir je veux juste jouer aux échecs." ricana-t-il.

Akira s'assit dans le fauteuil face à son patron. Celui ci semblait partagé entre le goût du défi et l'envie de meurtre.

"Pourquoi avoir tué Mei?"

...

"Pourquoi avoir tué Mei?" répéta tranquillement Fei long, respirant l'arôme enivrant du liquide carmin.

"Je me refuse à laisser votre vie aux mains du hasard, tout simplement."

"J'avais décidé de le laisser vivre. Ta justice se prétend meilleure que la mienne?"

"Votre justice s'exerce dans l'intérêt de Baishe. La mienne s'exerce dans le seul but de vous garder en vie."

"Akira..."

"Oui?"

"Il avait 18 ans."

"Et au moins autant de meurtres à son actif."

Fei long eu un regard sombre, et ne répondit rien.

Il bougea son premier pion en diagonale, sur le plateau en platine et en ivoire qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Ils commencèrent à jouer, en silence, étrangement tendus et concentrés pour une simple partie.

Akira était bon.

Très bon.

Et pour Fei long, trouver un adversaire à sa mesure équivalait à une sensation proche de son addiction à l'adrénaline. Il eu un sourire malsain, presque gourmand en sentant l'excitation l'envahir.

Akira dévoila le premier sa stratégie en tentant une attaque à la découverte, sacrifiant au passage plusieurs de ses pions; Fei long eu un rire moqueur.

"Tu joues comme tu agis, décidément. »

Akira jeta un coup d'oeil à ses pièces sacrifiées, et bougea soudainement sa tour.

"Échec."

Fei long ne répondit rien et mis sa reine en défense, forçant Akira à reculer. Ils se prenaient au jeu, la partie dura plus de 4 h; le chinois la remporta par échec et mat. Exténué, il se leva, et passa lentement une main dans ses cheveux en observant Akira.

"Si tu agis à nouveau sans mon accord...Je n'attendrai pas l'approbation d'Asami pour te faire vivre un enfer."

* * *

Asami...

Asami, yakuza...meurtrier...terrifiant...

...sublime.

"Aaah!"

Fei long se réveilla, encore frissonnant et en sueur. Il n'aurait pas su dire ou commençait l'érotisme ni ou commençait le cauchemar...C'était bien résumer Asami, pourtant.

Il avait réussi, cependant, à limiter sa présence à un coin de sa mémoire; il avait réussi à se plonger nuit et jours dans ses dossiers et les intrigues de Baishe...

Akira...Mei...tout pourtant le ramenait vers lui. Fei long n'était pas dupe.

Était ce la fureur dans ses veines qui lui rappelait comme une torture ce sourire arrogant pour lequel il était prêt à tuer?...Son ventre, ses reins, chacun de ses muscles semblait tendus jusqu'à la rupture. Sa main descendit instinctivement le long de son torse brûlant, s'aventurant toujours plus bas, mais ce n'est pas le sexe dressé qu'elles cherchaient à assouvir.

Fei long avait besoin de perdre le contrôle. Une fois. Encore une fois.

Lorsqu'il senti ses doigts en lui, sa tête bascula en arrière sous la puissance inouïe de cette sensation...Pour lui, une intrusion, mentale, physique...de la domination, et de la pure jouissance. Il n'était pas masochiste, mais perdre le contrôle...juste un instant...

Ses doigts longs et fins le faisait jouir aussi sûrement qu'un sexe d'homme parfois...Ces fois où il tuerait pour n'entrevoir ne serait ce que l'ombre d'un regard ambre se poser sur lui.

Deux doigts. Toujours plus, il en voulait toujours plus...Il gémit sans retenue en se souvenant de toute ces nuits où il avait crié son plaisir sous le corps d'Asami. Il pourrait encore lui faire l'amour, sans doute...Si le chinois parvenait à survivre un jour de plus.

Sur le dos, les yeux fixes, Fei long se mordit le poignet jusqu'à sentir le goût du sang.


	16. Réunion

Je suis désolée de ne pas écrire plus vite...

**Chapitre 16**

* * *

Il était nu, à l'exception d'une fine serviette blanche qui entourait sa taille. Ses muscles saillants laissaient deviner la puissance qui se cachait sous cette froideur de mafieux et de japonais.

Asami sortit de la salle de bain, et se servit un verre.

Il revenait tout juste du Sion, ou il avait reçu poliment toute les doléances de ses créditeurs, venus le voir comme toujours pour un conseil, une demande particulière... Asami n'avait pas fait profession d'être inaccessible; cela dépendait juste de quel côté de la loi où du crime vous vous trouviez.

Asami eu un sourire, debout face à l'immense miroir qui ornait le mur du salon, et passa une main sur ses cheveux mouillés pour les plaquer en arrière. Vieux réflexe.

Sa main effleura son épaule au passage, lisse...musclée...Il n'était pas tatoué.

Ses hommes, pourtant, tous sans exception portaient _l'irezumi_, ce tatouage rituel des yakuza. Mais pour Asami, il ne signifiait rien. Ni famille, ni symbole, ni allégeance...Il n'était pas un yakuza de la vieille école.

Passé de l'ombre à la lumière il y à 10 ans, il avait repris les rennes de la mafia dans le sang...il n'avais jamais eu à s'incliner devant personne. Et encore moins devant ces divinités légendaires que les yakuza affectionnent tant et dont ils se couvrent le corps. Il n'avait que faire de leur protection, et ne comptait que sur son Beretta et son intelligence pour le garder en vie. Il eu un sourire pour son reflet, moqueur, et tourna les talons. Dans sa chambre, il passa un yukata noir d'encre et retourna s'asseoir à son bureau...il ne dormirait pas cette nuit.

Les dossiers s'accumulaient sur la table en ébène, mais les affaires courantes ne l'intéressaient plus. Une cigarette trouva tout naturellement sa place entre ses lèvres entrouvertes, et Asami ferma les yeux...Quelle était cette sensation, bon Dieu...?

Voila maintenant plus d'un an qu'un être aux cheveux noirs avait fait irruption dans sa vie...Il avaient tué ensemble, négocié, fait l'amour, la guerre, encore l'amour; avaient tout deux rivalisé d'intelligence pour ne pas "perdre" l'un face à l'autre...Et finalement Asami avait vaincu.

C'est ce qu'il avait cru, du moins.

Quand Fei long s'était retourné vers lui dans cette chambre à Hong Kong, le regard fiévreux de désir et de colère et qu'il lui avait donné une année de sa vie, l'esprit cartésien du yakuza avait cru y trouver la jouissance et l'aboutissement d'un combat.

Ils avaient vécu au japon, après cela, mais Fei long en fin de compte ne lui avait jamais appartenu.

Asami l'avait aidé dans la remise à flot de Baishe, sans aucun altruisme et par pur intérêt; il l'avait instruit sur beaucoup de ruses du métier sans rien en laisser paraître...Le yakuza était très fort à ce jeu là.

Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'il avait permis au chinois de repartir quelque temps à Hong Kong...D'autres clans yakuza réclamaient sa tête.

Un de ses rivaux, le puissant maître du Kobayashi-kai* de Ginza, Kobayashi Nakata, lui avait proposé une alliance contre les Triades qu'il avait refusé; et de fait, Asami avait dévoilé au grand jour que le nouveau chef de Baishe était sous sa protection.

Ce qu'il voyait se profiler pour la cérémonie du lendemain n'était rien d'autre qu'un véritable bain de sang.

**...**

Lorsque le premier rayon de soleil illumina Tokyo, quelques heures plus tard, le yakuza n'avait pas bougé.

Un monticule de cigarettes s'entassait dans le cendrier face à lui, qu'il avait fumé sans même y prêter attention. Kirishima pénétra comme chaque matin dans l'appartement, pour y surprendre l'éclat de deux ces prunelles d'or qui se tournèrent vers lui.

"Asami-sama..."

"Viens ici."

Kirishima s'avança avec circonspection, posant prudemment une tasse de café et une pile de journaux sur le bureau. Il allait partir lorsque la voix froide du yakuza le retint, autoritaire et tranchante comme la glace;

"Assieds-toi."

Asami se pencha en avant, dévoilant un visage qui jusqu'à maintenant était resté dans l'ombre.

"Je t'avais ordonné de surveiller le Kobayashi-kai...Qui s'en occupe?"

"J'ai mis mes propres hommes à l'écoute de la plupart de leurs lignes privées, en arrosant un peu la police et..."nos connaissances". Les hommes d'Akira-san restés au japon sont affecté à la surveillance de Nakata et de ses lieutenants."

"Quelles nouvelles? Je veux du concret."

"Il semble qu'il y ai des désaccords en interne. Votre refus de coopérer les inquiètes et les rumeurs se répandent vite, Asami-sama. Votre protection pour un chinois...Vous pourriez passer pour un traître parmi les yakuza."

"Je m'en fou, Kirishima. Vont-ils oui ou non tenter quelque chose ce soir?"

Asami perdait patience, et Kirishima blêmit. Il ne voyait que rarement son patron dans un tel état de fébrilité...Asami était visiblement à bout de nerfs.

"Nakata et son wakagashira s'affrontent sur ce terrain...Le premier veux faire couler le sang, mais son lieutenant redoute votre alliance avec Liu-sama."

Asami eu un ricanement.

"Tant que Fei long n'est pas officiellement à la tête de Baishe, sa puissance et son influence sont limités. On ne peut pas compter sur ses hommes. Ceux qui ont simplement eu peur se rangeront du côté du plus fort...Et Hong Kong n'est pas notre territoire."

"Peut être avez vous raison...Ne serait-il pas plus sage de ne pas y all.."

Asami frappa du poing sur la table.

"Fermes-là. Je ne te paye pas pour prendre les décisions mais pour te conformer aux miennes, c'est clair?"

Il avait prononcé sa tirade d'un trait, sans ciller, sans élever la voix; Kirishima se sentit instantanément pâlir confronté à une des rares et véritables colères froides de son patron. Il savait qu'un geste ou une parole déplacée aurait raison de sa tête...au sens propre ou figuré.

"Parfaitement clair, monsieur."

"Bien. Combien d'homme avons nous à Hong Kong?"

"Une centaine. J'ai envoyé des renforts dans la semaine, comme vous me l'aviez ordonné."

"Dis leur d'être prêt à tout. Je me fous qu'il ne reste que des ruines, mais si Nakata où un autre des ces bouffons esquissent le moindre geste, faites tout sauter."

"Bien monsieur."

"Je suppose que tu as compris que ce soir, tu vas mériter ton salaire."

"Je ne vous décevrai pas."

* * *

**Plus tard, à Hong Kong**

Il était 17 h 30 précise lorsque Fei long délaissa son bureau pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Le manoir s'était transformé en une curieuse aberration de luxe et de violence latente qui le rendait malade. Non pas qu'il avait une quelconque aversion pour la violence; elle faisait partie de lui plus que toute autre chose; Mais cette impression de piège qui se refermait sur lui lui donnait un irrépressible sentiment d'impuissance.

Il avait passé les deux derniers jours à planifier, prévoir tout les scénarios possibles dans le seul but de rester en vie. Il avait confiance en son intelligence, mais la finesse n'était peut être pas l'apanage de ses adversaires...Poussant un soupir, il s'enferma dans la salle de bain et passa presque vingt minutes immobile sous un jet d'eau glacé, qui gommait ses cernes et tempérait l'adrénaline qui lui rongeait les os.

Lorsqu'ensuite il se regarda dans la glace, il fut surpris d'y trouver un homme.

Il avait toujours été un enfant prodige, mais son séjour à Tokyo l'avait transformé en adulte...Fei long ne pouvait plus le nier. Celui qui lui faisait face dans le reflet était cruel, sur de lui, impitoyable... Il sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette autour des reins, et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Ses yeux balayèrent rapidement la pièce, et il alluma son kiseru, remplit au 3 quart de tabac égyptien et d'une pointe d'opium...comme toujours.

"Depuis quand es tu ici?" demanda-t-il brusquement.

"C'est une visite de courtoisie. Inutile de s'annoncer."

Asami se tenait immobile, dans le recoin sombre d'une fenêtre. Il semblait fixer l'horizon, mais le sourire au coin de ses lèvres le trahissait.

"Je croyais que les invitations étaient pour 20 h."

Asami détourna finalement la tête et se rapprocha du lit. Il défia Fei long du regard, et porta une cigarette à ses lèvres. Son regard de braise arpentait sans retenue toute les courbes du corps nu face à lui, un corps qu'il n'avait pas touché depuis bientôt un mois.

"Alors disons que je suis venu admirer la vue"

Fei long sourit, et se leva lentement.

"J'ai mieux pour toi, si tu aimes les belles choses."

Il s'approcha du dressing de sa chambre et saisi doucement une longue boite de laque noire, situé sur la plus haute étagère. Avec mille précautions, il la posa sur son lit.

La boite était une merveille de marqueterie, incrustée d'or et de pierres précieuses qui étincelaient à la lumière.

Même Asami la contempla avec intérêt.

"Ce symbole..."

"Oui, c'est celui de la dynastie Qing. Ceci est sans doute la chose la plus précieuse que je possède."

Fei long ouvrit la boite avec précaution, et déplia un tissu de velours qui protégeait son contenu. Il respira profondément en dévoilant un sublime cheongsam noir entièrement brodé d'or. Plus qu'un vêtement, c'était un véritable travail d'orfèvre et de joaillerie.

La soie noire d'encre mettait en valeur des dragons entrelacés et des arabesques flamboyantes où brillaient des onyx.

Asami se permit un sourire appréciateur.

"Je me suis toujours juré de ne jamais le porter.." murmura Fei long laissant courir ses doigts sur l'étoffe. "Il appartenait au fils de l'empereur Huan-Li."

Devant le regard interrogateur d'Asami, le jeune chinois eu un sourire.

"Non, je ne te dirais pas comment il est entré en ma possession."

"Charmant."

Fei long retomba sur les oreillers et sourit en passant un bras sous sa tête. Il laissa son regard se perdre, fixant le plafond de sa chambre sans le voir, et tourna imperceptiblement la tète.

* * *

L'instant d'après, le dos collé au mur, il labourait de ses ongles la nuque d'Asami plaqué contre lui.

Il n'avait pas résisté lorsque le yakuza s'était emparé de son bras et l'avait défié du regard. Il n'avait pas résisté lorsque son dos avait heurté le mur glacé, et qu'il s'était retrouvé nu offert aux regards de cet amant infernal, et maintenant que le yakuza scellait sa bouche sous un baiser impérieux, Fei long se sentait enfin vivant. Il glissa ses mains sous la chemise entrouverte du yakuza, et se troubla lorsqu'il ressenti à nouveau la puissance de ces muscles contre ses paumes.

Il gémit profondément, offrant son cou aux baisers ou aux morsures.

"C'est peut être la dernière fois..."

Le yakuza ne répondit pas. Un étrange rictus glissa imperceptiblement sur son visage, et sans aucune once de douceur, il écarta violemment les cuisses du chinois qui retint un cri.

Asami le pénétra, brusquement, douloureusement, sans autre désir que celui de la possession, et Fei long enfonça ses ongles dans son dos.

Ils se faisaient mal...

Inéluctablement mal.

Délicieusement mal.

Collés par la sueur, les longs cheveux du chinois couraient sur son torse et le rendaient plus féminin que jamais...Mais aujourd'hui, ses yeux trahissaient son age et son rang.

S'il acceptait la douleur, il n'acceptait pas la soumission; Asami le savait, et cet amant si sauvage, si peu commun avec les beaux garçons qui partageaient d'habitude son lit, portait son désir à son paroxysme. La violence avec laquelle il lui fit l'amour ce jour là était sans commune mesure avec ce que le corps du chinois pouvait endurer; et les cris de plaisir se mêlèrent aux cris de douleurs.

Lorsqu'Asami se retira, le laissant inerte et haletant, Fei long se laissa glisser le long du mur jusqu'à s'effondrer sur le sol.

...

Avant de sortir, sans prononcer un mot, Asami laissa tomber sur le sol le cheongsam noir et or.

"Mets-le."


	17. Dark night toccata

Bonjour à tous!

Je suis désolée, j'ai fini ce chapitre il y a une éternité...Pas eu la possibilité de l'uploader avant, sorry!T.T

Merci encore et toujours à ceux qui lisent mon histoire!continuez à me donner votre avis!

**Chapitre 17**

* * *

Fei long tremblait.

Voila maintenant une demi heure qu'Asami l'avait quitté, le laissant épuisé, haletant sur le sol glacé de sa chambre...il n'avait pas réussi à se relever; il n'avait pas essayé, du reste.

Le jeune chinois avait pris du plaisir dans la souffrance, ce qui était assez rare pour qu'il se concentre sur cette étrange sensation qui l'envahissait. Asami l'avait marqué, au sens propre...Ils s'étaient surpris à vouloir se fondre totalement, irrémédiablement en l'autre, dans un ultime désir de possession.

"Quel égoïsme..." murmura-t-il.

Un regard sur la pendule le tira de ses pensées, et Fei long se releva, rompant avec la sensualité de son corps toujours frémissant...Le va et viens des berlines dans la cours le rappelait bien tard à ses obligations. Un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre lui fit constater que personne ne manquerait à l'appel cette nuit là.

Déjà les chefs de clans, les politiciens, protégés de Baishe, alliés ou ennemis; tous montaient à présent les marches du manoir. Fei long eu la vision fugace d'un bande de vautour assoiffés de pouvoir...ou de sang. On avait rarement vu une prise de pouvoir au profit d'un chef si jeune.

Fei long se retourna, ramassa la tunique noire et or qui gisait à terre, et s'enferma à nouveau dans la salle de bains.

* * *

Asami ne reparu au manoir des Liu que bien après 20h, comme l'exigeait son statut de PDG de la pègre.

Se faire attendre.

Et se faire remarquer.

Vers 20h30, sa limousine noire aux vitres fumées franchies les grilles du parc, accompagnés par deux berlines; sa garde rapprochée. Au total, une quinzaine d'homme l'accompagnait; têtes baissées, une expression tendue et concentrée sur le visage.

L'air autour du mafieux semblait se remplir de méfiance, et de danger imminent; Les regards se tournèrent instinctivement vers lui lorsqu' Akira ouvrit la porte et qu'il pénétra dans l'immense salle de réception.

Le japonais avait toujours su manier son assurance et sa nonchalance naturelle pour captiver les regards, et cette nuit une aura particulière se dégageait de lui. Celle d'une sauvagerie refoulée, d'un feu terrifiant masqué par un sourire moqueur.

Il portait ce soir là la tenue provocante d'un dandy, un de ses rares pieds de nez à la société. Les pans de sa longue redingote noire volaient derrière lui alors qu'il avançait tranquillement au milieu de la foule, laissant admirer non seulement sa beauté, mais son audace. La chemise était noire, les chaussures vernies...Une sublime écharpe de cachemire blanc flottait autour de son cou.

Les conversations reprirent peu à peu, et Asami se mêla à la foule, serrant quelques mains, échangeant les politesses d'usages. Il cherchait Fei long du regard, mais celui ci n'avait pas encore fait son apparition, comme si il utilisait la fébrilité du moment à son avantage.

Asami sourit.

"On retient bien sa leçon, n'est ce pas..." murmura-t-il.

Akira délaissa l'accueil des convives, et rejoignit rapidement le yakuza, s'inclinant brièvement devant lui

"Asami-sama. C'est un honneur de vous revoir."

Ce dernier eu un hochement de tête, et d'un regard embrassa l'assemblé; les gardes devant chaque portes, les issues probables, la baie vitrée.

Il eu un grognement.

"Un vrai tombeau... Akira. Prends tes hommes et surveilles Nakata. C'est de lui que viendront les ordres."

"Bien monsieur."

Akira se perdit dans la foule, discret comme une ombre, baissant la tête pour qu'on ne remarque pas le blanc si particulier de ses iris.

Kobayashi Nakata, lui, était cependant bien visible au centre de la pièce, et entouré de ses lieutenants; il riait avec affectation à une quelconque minauderie de la magnifique femme pendue à son bras. C'était un homme grand, plutôt bien fait, dont l'age commençait à peine à blanchir la chevelure.

Il n'était pas de ces yakuza violent et vulgaire, souvent auto-proclamés; C'était au contraire un chef d'une grande intelligence et d'un grand pouvoir... Une certaine éthique samurai, hérité du bushido* régnait d'ailleurs au sein du Kobayashi-kai de Ginza, dont Nakata était le garant.

Une rivalité existait entre lui et Asami...le pire étant le respect manifeste qu'ils se portaient. Sa volonté de faire tomber Fei long n'était teintée d'aucun vice, il s'agissait juste du monde de la mafia.

Des règles du jeu.

Akira se posta à quelques mètres de lui et planta dans sa nuque son regard pâle; Nakata se retourna instantanément et lui sourit, portant négligemment son verre à ses lèvres.

Décidemment, personne ne serait dupe ce soir.

...

Soudain, les conversations cessèrent et les regards se tournèrent vers l'immense escalier qui donnait sur le salon.

Fei long était apparu à son sommet, et jetait sur l'assistance un regard inquisiteur, une lueur un peu sauvage au fond de ses yeux noirs. Il descendit finalement l'escalier, une longue traîne de soie dorée dans son sillage. Le chinois paraissait étrangement irréel, le visage d'une trop grande perfection pour appartenir à la même espèce que cette marée humaine qui le dévorait des yeux.

Asami ne lui jeta pas un regard.

Il avait besoin de rester concentré. Plus que jamais.

Fei long continua de descendre les marches d'un pas lent, avec une étrange simplicité. Il n'avait jamais été aussi beau que ce soir là, vêtu de la tunique d'un empereur qui paraissait pourtant la moindre de ses parures. Il avait attaché ses cheveux en une longue queue de cheval, très haut sur le crâne à la manière traditionnelle; et selon l'usage des cérémonies chinoises une longue boucle d'oreille en fil d'or venait se perdre dans le creux de son cou.

Arrivé en bas des marches, il s'inclina profondément devant l'assemblée et prit brièvement la parole.

"C'est un honneur pour moi de tous vous accueillir en ma demeure. Je compte sur votre indulgence et votre bienveillance aujourd'hui comme dans l'avenir. Soyez remerciés."

Ses yeux se troublèrent lorsqu'ils croisèrent deux pierres couleurs d'ambres, l'espace fugace d'une seconde. Mais Fei long s'inclina à nouveau et franchi la dernière marche qui le séparait du reste des invités, un sourire de façade, un peu fou, un peu cruel étirant ses lèvres carmines.

"Comment se jeter à corps perdu dans ce qui vous répugne et vous attire le plus au monde...?" murmura-t-il pour lui même.

**...**

"Quelle splendeur, Fei laoban...Les réceptions de Baishe sont toujours des plus somptueuses. Vous êtes vous même d'une grande beauté, ce soir."

En une fraction de seconde, le chinois se composa un visage et se retourna avec un sourire vers la voix féminine qui l'interpellait.

"Venant d'une des plus grande beauté du continent, ce compliment me va droit au coeur." sourit il. "Vous êtes magnifique, Ame. Et comme toujours, vous régnez sur notre univers littéraire d'une main de maître."

"Vil flatteur..!"minauda la jeune femme. "Mais je ne vous volerais décidément pas la vedette ce soir, vous l'emportez! D'ailleurs...N'allez vous donc jamais afficher l'ombre d'une liaison?"

"Est ce une proposition?"

"Qui sait! Seriez vous intéressé...?" répondit la jeune femme en riant, "Mais je ne saurais pas vous gérer...Ne mentez pas, Fei laoban."

La magnifique chinoise perdit un instant son masque de mondaine, et planta ses grands yeux violets dans ceux de Fei long.

"Vous vomissez tous ceux qui se trouvent ici. Ne répondez pas, je suis journaliste et je remarque tout, déformation professionnelle. Je sais également qui fut responsable du massacre de Tokyo...qui a étouffé l'affaire..." elle tourna un instant son regard vers Asami, "...Et pourquoi il l'a fait."

Le jeune mafieux eu un sourire, et pinça légèrement les lèvres avant de répondre.

"Je bénis le ciel que vous soyez amoureuse de moi, Ame. Si vous n'étiez pas de mes amies, je croupirais certainement en prison..." déclara doucement Fei long, baisant doucement la main de la jeune femme.

Celle ci soupira.

"Vous m'avez eu...Pourquoi ne puis je rien vous refuser...?"

"Mais parce que je suis irrésistible."

"Et arrogant!"

"Est ce une manière de parler a un chef de la pègre?" sourit Fei long

"Ahh..."le jeune femme eu un léger rire de dépit. "Dire que je ne vous aurais jamais! Essayez de rester en vie ce soir, ces échanges avec vous me sont décidément indispensables!"

Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas, avant de se retourner:

"Vous jouez très bien le jeu. Continuez de faire bonne figure."

Fei long la regarda partir. Ame Xing, rédactrice en chef d'un des plus grand et influent quotidiens de la presse HongKongaise, était une de ses plus vieille amie.

* * *

La tradition des Triades pour l'intronisation d'un nouveau membre ou d'un chef était immuable et très codifié.

Au delà des mondanité, de la débauche de luxe, le rituel pour accueillir le nouveau "dragon" était une véritable cérémonie empreintes de vieilles croyances shinto.

Un moment en particulier rendait ce dernier vulnérable.

A genoux devant l'autel de ses ancêtres, le nouveau maître devait faire acte d'humilité en versant devant tous quelques gouttes de son propre sang. Fei long et Asami n'étaient pas dupes; Si effectivement Fei long devait mourir, cet instant précis le laisserait sans défense.

Le yakuza serra les dents.

Il s'approcha du chinois, qu'il ne pu s'empêcher de contempler un instant, et posa la main sur son épaule.

"Je me demande décidément qui tu a pu assassiner pour cette tenue."

Fei long se retourna vers lui, un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

"Tu serais surpris."

"Hmm."

Asami se rapprocha, et lui parla à voix basse.

"Je n'ai pas d'informations supplémentaires sur Nakata. Mais si quiconque doit agir contre toi ce soir, tu sais quand il le fera. Kirishima restera près de Nakata, Akira et ses hommes autour de toi."

Fei long le regarda, presque incrédule. Il sourit avec une certaine lassitude, et finit par prendre la parole.

"Ma dette envers toi ne cesse jamais d'augmenter. Mais reconnaître sa propre faiblesse est signe de sagesse, parait il."

Le chinois inclina la tête un instant.

"J'ai besoin de toi."murmura-t-il.

**...**

Vers minuit, chacun se tut lorsque Fei long réclama le silence, debout face à une sorte d'autel où brûlaient des encens. Magnifique dans sa tunique noire et or, il paraissait tranquille et sur de lui; dégageant cette aura de puissance qu'il avait gagné au contact d'Asami.

"Je vous suis reconnaissant de votre présence ici, aujourd'hui. Elle me témoigne votre soutient en des temps troublés, qui ont vu la prospérité de Baishe décliner avec la mort soudaine des membres de ma famille."

Fei long glissa sur l'assemblé un regard inquisiteur, cherchant à sonder chaque cœur, chaque esprit.

"J'ai toujours été très conscient des rumeurs qui ont courus, et courent encore à mon sujet..."

Un murmure parcouru l'assemblé.

"Mais en mon âme et conscience, je sais que la place qui est la mienne aujourd'hui n'est pas usurpée. Et je la soumet à votre jugement dans l'avenir."

Fei long avait bien négocié, et lorsque des applaudissements conclurent son discours, il s'inclina une nouvelle fois. Sans hâte ni lenteur, il se retourna et s'agenouilla face à l'autel.

Il incisa doucement son poignet, laissant goutter quelques perles vermeilles dans une petite coupe en or.

Un frissons d'angoisse et de douleur le parcouru soudain. Un pressentiment. Il s'était trompé.

Asami et lui s'étaient trompés.

En une fraction de seconde, Akira bondit.

Fei long ferma les yeux.

Le coup de feu ne se fit pas attendre.


	18. Apocalypse please

Hello!

je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! Merci infiniment à tous, je fais de mon mieux!(-C'est à cause de problèmes techniques que je n'ai pas pu poster jusqu'a maintenant...désolée...Mais c'est résolu!)

* * *

**Quelques jours plus tôt; TOKYO-**

**Q-G du Kobayashi-kai**

"Maître..."

"ASSEZ!"

Nakata Kobayashi frappa violement du poing sur la table, une lueur de haine pure et irrépressible dans le regard. Il se leva, et s'approcha des deux hommes qui se tenaient face à lui, derrière le bureau d'acajou.

"TRENTE-MILLIONS-DE-DOLLARS!" martela-t-il, le visage déformé par la rage.

Les deux hommes baissèrent la tête, visiblement terrifiés. Kobayashi s'approcha du premier, un homme blond aux lèvres fines qui paraissait européen;

"Devrais-je t'étriper de mes propres mains, Konrad, pour que tu me sois enfin d'une quelconque utilité...fusse-t-elle...décorative..."

Il tourna brutalement la tête.

"Et toi, Wang...Ce n'est pas par charité que notre clan a recueilli un traître de Baishe!"

La lame aiguisée d'un couteau fendit l'air; et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent marqués par une longue traînée sanglante sur chaque joue.

"Considérez cela comme un acte de pur charité." lança le mafieux en retournant s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

Il se pencha en avant et joignit ses longs doigts, jetant un regard dégoûté sur le sang qui coulait des deux cicatrices; Aucun de ses hommes n'avait esquivé.

"Wang."

Le chinois tomba à genoux, et baissa la tête.

"Maître?"

"Qu'y a-t-il entre Fei long et Asami?"

"..."

"Réponds."

Wang déglutit, mal à l'aise.

"...je ne suis pas sur, maître...Le massacre de mes compagnons, à Tokyo, à été décidé par eux deux, c'est certain. Mais je ne saurait pas dire s'il s'agit d'une alliance stratégique où...d'autre chose."

"Tu mens."

"Mais..."

"Jamais les yakuzas n'ont fait alliance avec les Triades. Jamais. Je connais Asami...Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de trahir le code de conduite de la mafia. Quelle raison à-t-il de protéger un chinois arriviste, parricide, meurtrier...?"

Un silence emplit la pièce, ou la tension se faisait si épaisse, si palpable que l'homme aux cheveux blond prit soudainement la parole.

"Peut être est-ce une affaire d'argent...?"proposa-t-il d'une voix grave, légèrement teintée de sonorité germaniques. Notre situation aujourd'hui en est la preuve."

Kobayashi eu un léger rire.

"Au moins l'un des deux n'a pas oublié son cerveau. Mais comment expliques tu la présence de Fei long à Tokyo ces derniers mois, sans aucune recrudescence de l'influence des triades sur le marché? Il n'y était pas pour affaire."

Konrad resta silencieux, et osa prendre finalement la parole.

"Prêteriez-vous foi...aux rumeurs, monsieur?"

Le yakuza se leva alors, et alluma un cigare d'un geste vif, énervé.

"Je sais déjà qu'ils n'agissent pas ensemble que sur le devant de la scène, pauvre crétin. Mais je me fous de savoir qui baise l'autre...En l'occurrence ce qui m'intéresse est de récupérer mes trente millions de dollars."

"Maître..."

"C'est ce que avons perdu cette année depuis qu'ils se sont appropriés les voies de contrebandes de Jiin jusqu'a Hainan... Si c'est un monopole qu'ils veulent, alors c'est la guerre qu'ils auront."

Wang pris soudain la parole, d'une voix fébrile.

"Maître...Je ne saurais assez vous mettre en garde contre Fei long. Ne vous laissez pas abuser par son apparence ou sa jeunesse...Il sait s'en servir comme une araignée tisse sa toile."

"Je sais. Mais aujourd'hui seul le Kobayashi kai à la puissance nécessaire pour mettre un terme à leur influence...et notre réplique doit être immédiate. Fei long n'a que 22 ans. Il n'est pas le plus dangereux."

"Maître, vous voulez dire...?" s'exclama le chinois en relevant la tête.

"Tout les regards seront tournée vers le nouveau chef de Baishe, samedi soir...Il sera intouchable. Alors occupons nous...de quelqu'un d'autre."

* * *

Comme dans un rêve ou un cauchemar, le corps sembla s'affaisser au ralentit, dans une étrange grâce. Passé un instant de fascination morbide, un cri retenti dans la salle muette de stupeur. Un cri rauque abominable, d'animal blessé, de souffrance pure.

Celui de Fei long, les yeux presque clos de larmes et de fureur, qui se précipitait vers le corps qui venait de s'effondrer en contrebas, à quelques mètres de lui.

"Non..."

Plusieurs cris affolés avaient répondus au sien, et c'est dans la panique la plus complète qu'il se fraya un chemin.

"NON...!" Fei long tomba à genoux, et brusquement releva la tête sans prêter plus attention aux convives qui se pressaient en hurlant vers la sortie.

"AKIRA!"

L'employé se fraya un chemin vers le chinois, aussi rapidement que le lui permettait la panique désordonnée des invités.

"Liu-sama!"

"Qui était-ce, Akira?"

"...Un homme de main du Kobayashi-kai, Liu-sama. J'en suis certain."

"Fort bien...Prends des hommes avec toi! Tuez-les, massacrez les! Mais Nakata..."

Le regard de Fei long se voila, en l'expression de cruauté la plus pure, la plus monstrueuse qu'il ai jamais eue..."Laisse le moi."

Ce jour là, et pour la première fois de sa vie, Akira eu réellement peur de quelqu'un.

**...**

La salle était désormais presque vide, et Fei long s'aperçut que ses mains était recouvertes de sang. Quel était ce masque de fureur glacée, pétrifiante qui lui collait au visage?

Seuls ses doigts fins le trahissaient, fébriles, rouges du sang d'Asami dont il agrippait inconsciemment la chemise.

Comment son intelligence avait elle pu le tromper à ce point? Ils passa lentement ses doigts tremblants sur le visage du yakuza, mais seule une traînée de sang vint maquiller les paupières closes.

Comment avait il pu oublier si facilement qu'il n'était pas l'unique homme à abattre ce soir?

Ces lèvres froides comme le marbre, ces yeux si puissants qui l'avaient réduit en esclavage...Le chinois poussa un hurlement en frappant du point sur le sol en marbre, les jointures éclatées laissèrent à leur tour échapper un liquide ocre qui ne lui apporta aucune satisfaction.

Impuissant, malade de fureur, il se jeta comme un fou contre le torse de son amant, si ce n'était son maître, et enfoui son visage dans le creux de son cou. Il y respira longtemps cette odeur de cèdre et de musc, mêlée désormais à celle du sang.

Fei long se sentait basculer. C'est peut être la main de Kirishima, fermement posée sur son épaule, qui l'empêcha de sombrer dans la folie cette nuit là.

"Liu-sama."

La voix du japonais se fit plus grave, plus autoritaire; et la pression sur son épaule se fit pressante.

"Écartez-vous."

Lorsque Fei long lâcha prise, il aperçu comme dans un rêve son propre poignet d'où le sang s'écoulait toujours depuis la cérémonie avortée. Il eu un léger sourire avant de s'écrouler à son tour sur le sol, comme une poupée de porcelaine dans une mer de soie.

* * *

Il ne se réveilla que le lendemain soir.

Un océan de blanc immaculé le força à refermer les yeux, et un gémissement franchit ses lèvres.

"Liu-sama!"

Du blanc...encore du blanc...L'inquiétude se lisait dans les iris pâles d'Akira qui s'était précipité à son chevet.

"Liu-sama..."

Fei long mit plusieurs minutes à reprendre ses esprits, comme si une foule d'informations contradictoires assiégeait les portes de sa conscience.

"Akira...combien de temps..."

"Deux jours, monsieur. Vous êtes tombé dans le coma."

Fei long se redressa en gémissant, l'air sombre.

"Quelle pitié..."

Il regarda un instant autour de lui.

"Et je suis...?"

"Dans notre clinique privée des quartiers ouest, monsieur. C'était l'endroit le plus sur et le mieux équipé pour...les blessures par...balles..."

"Par balles? Mais je ne suis pas bl...je.."

**...**

Les yeux de Fei long s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise, et son coeur se mit à lui transpercer la poitrine.

"ASAMI!"

Fei long agrippa violemment Akira par le col de sa chemise.

"Où est-il?"

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Fei long arracha la perfusion du creux de son bras et bondit hors de son lit.

"Vêtements!" dit il d'une voix sèche.

Akira le regarda un instant, hébété, avant de finalement lui tendre une tunique bleue nuit aux reflets noir et un pantalon.

Fei long s'habilla devant lui, sans se soucier le moins du monde de sa nudité où de l'ambiguïté de la scène.

Akira tourna la tête, troublé.

* * *

Une fois vêtu, Fei long se laissa soudain tomber sur le lit, et parla alors, d'une voix qui ne tremblait pas.

"Akira...si je sors de cette chambre pour aller le retrouver..."

Le jeune chinois leva les yeux vers son serviteur...Akira y lu pour la première fois de la mélancolie, de la douleur aussi;

"...dois je me rendre au niveau -1?"

Seule la morgue se trouvait là. Le japonais eu un pâle sourire, et secoua légèrement la tête.

"Pas encore, monsieur."


	19. Splendeur et naufrage

Bonjour à tous!

J'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre!

Merci encore de me lire!^^

**Chapitre 19**

* * *

Chaque matin depuis bientôt une semaine, Fei long était profondément étonné de la bonne marche du monde.

Les mêmes informations sans intérêt, la politique, le cours du Yuan, et même les stars du moment; tout ça avait quelque chose de routinier et d'immuable. Alors que dans son monde à lui, Asami était en train de mourir.

Assis à son bureau, le chinois senti le souffle lui manquer. Il releva la tête et jeta un regard absent par la fenêtre, contemplant sans les voirs les sublimes jardins du manoir Liu. A quelque kilomètres de là, Asami était étendu dans ce lit qui serait probablement son cercueil.

Fei long était pâle, et avait les traits tendus de quelqu'un qui n'a que peu dormi.

Comment aurait il pu?

Voila.

Une semaine depuis qu'il était le nouveau visage de la pègre. Une semaine depuis qu'il régnait enfin sur la Chine au grand jour.

Fei long crispa les poings jusqu'à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Il n'était décidément pas digne d'un tel sacrifice. Il revoyait cette scène sans cesse dans son esprit; sa prémonition, son impuissance, la panique...et Asami à terre, recouvert de sang.

On frappa soudain à la porte, et Akira entra sans permission.

"On les a trouvés, monsieur."

Fei long pivota dans son fauteuil.

"Kobayashi?"

"Oui. Ils ont visé trop haut, les yakuza eux même nous les ont servis sur un plateau."

"Combien de prisonniers?"

"Eh bien...Kobayashi et 2 de ses lieutenants- un européen et un chinois- ainsi qu'une dizaines de ses hommes...Disons probablement les seuls qui lui sont restés fidèles."

Fei long fronça les sourcils.

"...un chinois, dis tu?"

"Tout à fait monsieur. Vous...voudriez l'interroger?"

"Avec grand plaisir..." murmura Fei long en se levant. Il passa devant le bureau, et s'appuya négligemment contre le bord en acajou. Il porta à ses lèvres un kiseru qu'il alluma tranquillement.

"Mais amènes-les moi tout les deux."

**...**

Akira revint quelques minutes plus tard, accompagnés de plusieurs hommes de Baishe et des deux otages qui paraissaient mal en point.

Ces derniers furent jetés sans ménagements aux pieds de Fei long, qui les força à relever la tête du bout de sa chaussure.

"Voyez vous ça..." ricanna-t-il, Mon très cher ex-serviteur, Wang Li, ainsi que notre vieil ami Konrad Meyer."

Fei long exhala une bouffée d'opium pur, dont il ne pouvait plus se passer, et retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

"Cela fait longtemps que nous nous somme vus, Konrad. Très honnêtement, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu ais finalement voué ta vie a haïr la mienne."

L'allemand pinça les lèvres, et se leva pour faire face à Fei long. Akira se précipita, mais le jeune chinois l'arrêta d'un regard. Ils s'obsèrvèrent en silence, tandis que les hommes de Baishe portaient discrètement leurs mains à leurs armes.

Ce fut finalement le blond qui parla en premier, s'adressant directement à Fei long en allemand.

"Du hast nicht geändert."*

"Als du auch."*

Konrad eu un sourire en entendant le chinois lui répondre. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux, l'air absent, comme si plusieurs émotions contradictoires l'assaillaient.

"Du bist schön." murmura-t-il.

Akira les regardait sans comprendre, l'air tendu. Mais les yeux de Fei long l'incitait à la patience. Ce dernier se leva finalement et se pencha en avant.

"Tout ça pour ça, Konrad...? Tu m'en à voulu pendant toute ses années? Tu sais...Si je ne t'ai pas cédé il y 6 ans à Prague, c'est parce que je te savais déjà capable de toute les bassesses."

Le chinois sortit le 9mm qu'il portait dans un holster sur le haut de la cuisse.

"Et bien félicitation...tu as réussi à m'atteindre en plein cœur."

Lentement, il fit glisser le canon sur la poitrine de l'allemand.

"A mon tour." sourit il en pressant la détente.

**...**

Les hommes de Baishe ne cillèrent pas, et n'esquissèrent pas le moindre geste pour bouger le corps. Seul Wang-li, le traître de Baishe, poussa un léger cri et se mit à trembler de tout ses membres.

"Pitié.., murmura-t-il, en levant les yeux vers Fei long, Pitié maître!"

"Tu oses m'appeler maître?" gronda Fei long.

Le jeune mafieux ne pris aucun soin à achever Wang Li. Une balle dans la tête, sans même y prêter attention le fit s'écrouler sur le sol.

* * *

Ses mains était un velours sur sa peau, le faisant gémir sans retenue.

Fei Long était insatiable, labourant de ses ongles le dos large et puissant d'Asami. Il respirait sur lui, en lui, cette odeur si particulière d'ambre et de musc qui lui vrillait les sens. Sa dépendance envers le japonais ne faisait que croître, jours après jours, heures après heures.

Il était à la fois son maître, son amant, son protecteur, son pire ennemi...Le chinois réprima un cri.

Il sentait la force déferlante de cet être face à lui, qui possédait et dominait chaque cellule de son corps.

"Regardes moi..." murmura Fei long, en agrippant les cheveux bruns.

Un ricanement lui répondit et ses doigts ne rencontrèrent plus que du vide.

"ASAMI!"

...

Fei long ouvrit les yeux, trempé de sueur. Seul dans son lit, il faisait chaque nuit le même cauchemar ironique et insupportable.

Il n'osait plus fermer les yeux de peur de revivre encore et encore cette impression d'extase névrotique qui le laissait vide, malade de désir et de désespoir. Il se leva, et alluma d'un geste fébrile son kiseru qu'il porta avidement à ses lèvres.

Il aspira rapidement plusieurs bouffées d'opium pur, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se voilent, et que les traits tendus de son visage se relâchent dans l'oubli artificiel.

Et jusqu'à ce que ses larmes de fureurs et de culpabilité se tarissent.

* * *

"Fei long sama!"

Depuis plus d'une heure des coups de plus en plus insistants ébranlaient le montant de la porte, mais Fei long n'était pas en état de les entendre. Pour la première fois de toute sa vie, il n'arrivait pas à ordonner à son corps le moindre mouvement. Pour la première fois, il était allé trop loin.

"MAITRE! répondez!"

De nouveau des coups, un bref silence, et un finalement violent coup de feu explosa la serrure.

Akira entra en trombe, s'attendant manifestement à trouver ce qu'il trouva. Comme la plus macabre des mise en scène, le jeune chinois était à moitié mort; allongé presque nu sur le lit, ses cheveux détachés auréolaient de noir son torse et ses épaules.

Ses yeux d'onyx étaient grand ouverts, et ses lèvres pâles semblaient esquisser un sourire cruel.

Akira jura en japonais et se précipita. Sans aucune hésitation il gifla avec violence le jeune chinois, plusieurs fois, et lorsque les paupières de Fei long frémirent, il se tourna vers les quelques hommes de Baishe restés en arrière.

"Amenez moi de la naloxone! Elle bloquera les effets de l'opium! BOUGEZ!"

...

Resté seul avec son jeune maître, Akira poussa un soupir.

Il s'était demandé combien de temps Fei long allait tenir avant d'aller trop loin, combien de temps avant que le désespoir qui courait dans ses yeux noirs ne le rattrape. Lorsqu'il était devenu son bouclier, Akira avait très bien compris que son pire ennemi n'était pas forcément les balles.

Il remonta sur les épaules de Fei long le kimono de soie noire, et se pencha légèrement pour sentir le souffle ténu de sa respiration.

Rassuré, il hésita légèrement.

"...je pourrais vous haïr..." murmura-t-il en effleurant finalement de ses lèvres cette bouche qui s'offrait à lui.

* * *

***Du hast nicht geändert:** Tu n'as pas changé.

***Als Du auch: **Toi non plus.

***Du bist schön:** Tu es beau..


	20. Winding road

Bonjours à tous!

Je profite des vacances pour écrire un peu; j'espère que vous aurez toujours autant de plaisir à suivre mon histoire!

Merci aux revieweurs!

**Chapitre 20**

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, un jeune mafieux aux cheveux noirs, élégamment vêtu, passait à la question un de ses plus proches serviteurs. Ses longs ongles manucurés glissaient sur l'ébène du bureau, en un ballet nerveux et fascinant.

"Dois je te renvoyer, ou encore m'arranger pour te faire disparaître comme Mei? Le destin semble cruel, que tu prennes aujourd'hui la place d'un garçon que tu as toi même assassiné il n'y a pas si longtemps."

Akira se tenait debout au milieu du bureau de Fei long, droit, le regard fixe et les mains derrière le dos .Il ne prononçait pas un mot, tout à fait conscient que son patron n'avait pas fini.

"Je suis fatigué, Akira. Que dois je faire de toi?"

Akira baissa enfin les yeux, et avança de quelques pas. Il hésita et s'assis finalement dans un fauteuil qui faisait face au bureau.

"Maître...J'ai toujours assumé mes actes. Quoi que vous décidiez, je ne m'y déroberais pas."

Fei long poussa un soupir exaspéré, et d'un geste fluide dégaina le 9mm q'il portait sous une veste de costume noir.

"Vous venez...tous autant que vous êtes...Jeter vos sentiments à mes pieds. Vous vous sentez mieux peut être, mais que dois je faire? Vous savez qui je suis...C'est sans doute la mort que vous venez chercher."

"Non, maître. Écoutez moi."

Le chinois se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, et continua à tenir Akira en joug. Il attendait manifestement qu'on lui tienne tête, qu'on ne s'effondre pas à nouveau devant lui.

"Mais avec plaisir."

"Je ne crois plus utile de cacher mon attirance."

Akira passa une main dans ses cheveux, et accrocha le regard sombre de son patron avec ses yeux trop pâles. Il était conscient de jouer sa vie; mais il n'avait jamais été homme à avoir craint la mort, encore moins de la main de Fei long . Le doigt du jeune chinois se rapprocha de la gâchette.

"Sachez néanmoins que je sais rester à ma place. Je sais qui vous êtes et avec qui vous êtes. J'ai accepté de renoncer à vous le jours ou je suis devenu votre bouclier- je n'ai commis l'autre jour qu'une misérable erreur en croyant avoir failli à mon devoir."

Un long silence suivi sa déclaration; Fei long le regarda, sans jugement, et lentement, très lentement, le chinois posa son arme sur la table face à lui.

"Si un jour tu considères ne plus pouvoir travailler pour moi, sache que tu es libre de retourner au japon." fit il simplement.

Akira s'inclina, longuement; remplaçant en cela tout les discours et paroles inutiles.

* * *

Fei long resta seul.

Il se leva et rengaina son arme, tournant à nouveau ses regards vers l'horizon et ce soleil sombre qui disparaissait. Akira. Cet être étrange et troublant, attiré par lui...? Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir flatté.

Les comas opiacés ont une particularité, celle de laisser au sujet un parfait contrôle des sensations et de la mémoire. Akira aurait du le savoir.

En passant le bout de ses doigts sur ses lèvres, le chinois sourit.

"Je fais des ravages parmi tes propres rangs, Asami..."murmura-t-il.

* * *

**Deux semaines plus tard**

Habillé en civil, le jeune mafieux marchait dans les rues de Hong Kong. Encore, à 22 ans passés, il reprenait parfois ses habitudes de gamin fugueur et fuyait seul le manoir pour se perdre dans la ville.

Vêtu d'un jean noir et d'une simple chemise, il avançait au hasard; jetant un regard amusé sur la vie autour de lui à travers le filtre monochrome de ses Ray-bans. On se retournait sur son passage, mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas. Les filles d'aujourd'hui se retournent sur n'importe qui.

Les parfums des vieilles ruelles de Hong Kong, Proustiennes, lui rappelaient l'insouciance de sa jeunesse à son retour d'Europe.

Aurait-il pris les reines de Baishe sans Asami...?

En aurait-il seulement eu la volonté... Non, Il serait sans doute mort dans ce même bureau qu'il occupait aujourd'hui, un an et demi plus tôt, en même temps que Jin.

Arrivé par hasard aux environs de la clinique où se trouvait Asami, Fei long passa sans s'arrêter. Il n'avait plus la force d'aller dans dans cette chambre où le japonais reposait, plus la force de percevoir cette âpre lutte entre vie et mort qui se jouait devant lui.

Et puis surtout, comme une intime conviction, Fei long savait qu'il n'était en ce moment d'aucune utilité à son maître et amant.

Son overdose 15 jours plus tôt lui en avait fait prendre conscience; il ne se rendrait plus fou d'impuissance, il ne ferait plus de cauchemars.

Baishe avait besoin de lui, et de son intelligence.

**...**

Avec un sourire il tourna dans une ruelles déserte et disparu brusquement; tandis qu'une ombre se faufilait derrière lui.

"Akira." ricana Fei long en lui barrant la route.

"J'aimerais que vous m'informiez de vos sorties, maître. Je suis bien assez occupé à vous sauver la vie pour composer avec vos lubies." déclara sans ambages le japonais, visiblement tendu.

Fei long amusé posa une main sur son épaule.

"Excuses moi, j'avais besoin d'un peu de solitude. Allez rentrons."

**...**

Les aveux d'Akira les avaient finalement rapprochés. Plus la distance s'amenuise, ainsi va la gène, la fascination et l'attirance.

Au bout de quelques mois, Fei long fit officiellement d'Akira son bras droit.

* * *

Une infirmière s'affairait dans la chambre, rangeant manifestement un nécessaire à perfusion. Elle tournait parfois son regard vers l'homme immobile étendu dans le vaste lit. Elle se sentit rougir en remarquant une nouvelle fois à quel point il était beau.

C'était une toute autre beauté que celle de son patron, qu'elle avait jusque là considérée comme parfaite; Non ce n'était pas la beauté androgyne de Fei long, c'était bien plus que ça.

C'était une impression de puissance et de virilité, sublimée par des traits harmonieux et un corps musclé habitué au combat. Une légère impression de sauvagerie, indomptable se dégageait de cet homme...Dont elle ne connaissait d'ailleurs ni le nom ni l'identité.

Trois médecins avaient étés affectés à ses soins exclusifs par Fei long, ce qui lui laissait à penser qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'extrêmement important.

Elle avait vérifié, en cachette; aucun tatouages.

"Un politicien, peut être..."pensa-t-elle.

En tout cas, elle était impressionnée par la résistance physique de son patient. Malgré les soins, les opérations, les médecins ne lui avaient diagnostiqué qu'une infime chance de survie; mais en prenant soin de lui, jours après jours, elle avait vu cette lutte intérieure qui s'opérait en lui.

Il avait quoi, même pas 30 ans sans doute...?

Elle mouilla une compresse, et la passa sur le visage du japonais qui semblait dormir. Elle lui fit comme chaque jour une injection d'épinéphrine pour stimuler le coeur et la circulation, et finalement le laissa seul.

Une lumière rouge sang inonda la chambre d'Asami, reflet d'un soleil couchant sur les buildings de Hong Kong; lorsque soudain les doigts du japonais frémirent et se crispèrent.

Et c'est finalement lentement, très lentement, qu'il ouvrit les yeux.

* * *

Il se sentait épuisé et une douleur insupportable lui déchirait la poitrine. Passant lentement une main près de son coeur, il grimaça en sentant la compression des bandages. Des images lui revenaient par bribes; Fei long dans une robe de soie, un poignard, Nakata, Akira, la foule, la surprise de sentir couler son propre sang...

Asami poussa un soupir exaspéré.

Depuis quand était il ici? Ses premières pensées se tournèrent vers le business, et il espéra que Kirishima en son absence avait mérité son salaire exorbitant. Il ne craignait pas de reconquérir le milieu, il était jeune, il était puissant.

Un léger ricanement lui arracha aussitôt une grimace de douleur

Il pensa alors à Fei long. Il entrevoyait 2 possibilités...Soit le jeune chinois s'était effondré, et dans ce cas Asami était résolu à le détruire.

Soit Fei long avait retenu son enseignement, et en avait profité pour se relever et renforcer son autorité.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ils ne se reverraient pas avant longtemps.

* * *

Il lui fallait partir d'ici.

Un simple regard par la fenêtre lui confirma qu'il se trouvait toujours à Hong Kong...Il devait rentrer au japon. Maintenant.

Le téléphone à côté de son lit ferait l'affaire. Il composa un numéro, et attendit un moment la communication avec l'autre côté du pacifique.

"C'est moi. Kirishima, écoute moi attentivement."


	21. Bye bye beautiful

Bonjour à tous!

Que de temps depuis mon dernier chapitre...! La faute à une vie bien remplie! Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous apprécierez la suite de mon histoire...Car OUI, elle continue! Bonne lecture à tous, merci infiniment pour vos encouragements!

**Chapitre 21**

* * *

De l'autre côté de l'océan, Kirishima reposa lentement le combiné et s'assit dans le fauteuil en cuir à côté de lui, celui d'Asami.

La bouche entrouverte, il avait encore le souffle court et saccadé. Son maître avait survécu.

Jusqu'a maintenant, Kirishima avait assuré l'intendance, poursuivant une routine qu'il savait ne pas pouvoir maintenir éternellement. Le bras droit du yakuza avait eu du mal à se résoudre à laisser ce dernier à Hong Kong...Mais il avait finalement choisi de faire confiance à Fei long. Et surtout, Asami ne pouvait en aucun cas être transféré dans son état.

Le soir tombait sur Tokyo, et le japonais se permit pour la première fois d'allumer une cigarette dans le bureau de son patron. Un étrange sourire illumina son visage, en même temps que les dernières lueurs du soleil...Enfin, le crépuscule allait leur être rendu.

* * *

**Hong-Kong**

Dès qu'Asami eu raccroché, la douleur se rappela à lui.

Infernale, lancinante, elle lui déchirait la poitrine comme un scalpel brûlant. D'un geste lent il retira la perfusion qui lui entravait le bras et s'assis sur le rebord du lit. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il occupait cette chambre, mais ses muscles atrophiés lui en donnèrent une vague estimation. Le yakuza ferma les yeux, et se concentra sur la douleur, sur cette multitude de cellules réveillées brutalement. La souffrance était une bonne chose, il le savait; rien de plus qu'un signal électrique. Asami commença lentement à réhabituer son corps aux mouvements, chaque muscle, chaque articulation, pendant de longues minutes.

Dans le même temps il réfléchissait.

Combien de balles.

2

Qui.

Indéterminé. Kobayashi, sans doute.

Non...un blond, un européen.

Vengeance.

Le yakuza avait toujours été une machine pensante, une intelligence infernale maîtrisée par la plus froide logique. C'était ce qu'il avait tenté d'apprendre à Fei long. La maîtrise de soi et de ses sentiments, l'efficacité. Mais aujourd'hui Asami ne voulait plus le revoir. Pas avant de redevenir lui même, de maîtriser à nouveau le moindre muscle de son corps.

Il s'adossa à ses oreillers et saisi à nouveau le téléphone.

...

Comme il s'y attendait, le chinois ne dormait pas.

"Qui est ce?" répondit la voix grave de Fei long.

"Bonsoir."

"..."

La respiration du jeune mafieux s'était accélérée, et Asami pu presque entendre distinctement le son de sa chute dans le fauteuil de son bureau.

"...Asami..."

Fei long ne pouvait s'empêcher de répéter son nom, comme pour se persuader que ce qu'il vivait n'était pas encore un de ces infâmes cauchemars.

"Je vais partir, Fei long. Ne me retiens pas. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi maintenant."

"...Je sais."

"Tu es maître de Baishe, désormais nous sommes égaux- Sache que je te remercie de m'avoir sauvé la vie."

Le chinois marqua une pause, et respira profondément; finalement un vieux souvenir lui revint aux lèvres.

"...Ah ça? C'est parce que tu me plais, Asami Ryuichi..." murmura-t-il.

Asami ricana dans sa chambre parée de couleurs ocre, et raccrocha lentement.

Presque un an et demi après leur première rencontre, Fei long n'était plus son protégé, et ne le serait jamais plus.

Sur ordre du chinois, aucun médecins, aucun gardes ne leur barrèrent la route lorsque l'hélicoptère du yakuza atterri au petit matin dans le parc de la clinique, et qu'Asami quitta Hong Kong définitivement.

* * *

Pendant les quelques jours qui suivirent, Fei long ne montra rien.

Ni le moindre rictus, ni la moindre émotion.

Il n'était plus le jeune prodige de 20 ans, qui avait rencontré son maître à l'arrière d'une berline. Face au monde il était "l'impitoyable", "le visage d'ange", et tout ces surnoms malsain qui lui collaient à la peau.

Debout devant les immenses baies vitrées du manoir Liu, il irradiait désormais la puissance et de l'assurance d'un chef. Ses cheveux relevés sur le crâne s'enroulaient savamment en un chignon sobre, alors qu'une unique boucle d'oreille ornait à nouveau son oreille de reflet ambre.

Akira entra dans la pièce, et s'inclina brièvement.

"Vous m'avez fait appeler?"

Un long silence lui répondit, et Fei long se retourna, un vague sourire aux lèvres. Akira fut surprit. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi sur de lui, aussi adulte. Comme si son jeune maître venait de se libérer d'un lourd fardeau, ou d'une lourde servitude.

"Maître..?"

"Asami est vivant." déclara simplement Fei long. "Il est repartit au japon hier et je l'ai laissé faire...Maintenant c'est toi que je laisse partir. Il est ton maître, c'est ton devoir de le rejoindre."

Akira cilla deux fois de ses yeux pales. Son air habituellement rêveur adoucit par ses cheveux bouclés se mua en une profonde réflexion.

"Tu ne dit rien?"

Akira restait songeur. Comme toujours lorsqu'il était face à un dilemme ou une situation difficile, une légère ride barra son front. Il se permit alors de regarder Fei long dans les yeux, un long moment.

"Je vais repartir au japon, si vous m'y autorisez... "

Fei long sourit. S'était-il attendu à quoi que ce soit de la part...?

"Dans ce cas, je te libère de mon service." répondit-il simplement, en reportant son regard vers l'horizon et les cerisiers en fleurs qui embaumaient le parc.

Un silence lourd lui répondit et il entendit simplement la porte de fermer derrière lui.

**...**

L'après midi passa, et Fei long commença à ressentir une étrange solitude. Il avait passé les 6 derniers mois à éprouver sa force intérieure, frôlant la mort par désespoir et menant néanmoins son organisation d'une main de fer.

Asami l'avait quitté, lui qui l'avait rendu si responsable; et maintenant Akira, l'homme qui l'obligeait sans relâche au plus grand sang froid... Il poussa un soupir et se leva, délassant au passage les palans qui maintenaient ouvert les lourds rideaux de son bureau. Il se dirigea vers un petit meuble en ébène dans lequel se trouvait sa pipe à opium, ainsi qu'une lampe et de longues aiguilles destinée à chauffer la résine.

Il s'assis près d'une table basse, et répéta ces mêmes gestes précis qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Lorsqu'une volute de fumée entêtante se répandit dans la pièce, le chinois eu un sourire et porta le kiseru à ses lèvres.

L'opium...son plus vieil ami.

Il s'étendit sur la méridienne de sa bibliothèque, un endroit sombre, un peu écarté; et dans le coucher du soleil il s'enivra d'opium jusqu'a oublier toute émotion. Ses yeux fins semblait au bord du gouffre: une autre bouffée...et encore une autre.

Douce sensation que l'oubli, pensa-t-il...Une sorte de volupté ininterrompue.

Comment ne pas s'y abandonner corps et âme, maintenant que plus personne ne dépendait de lui...?

* * *

Assis sur les quais, Akira ne parvenait pas à se résoudre à quitter Hong Kong.

Un simple sac de cuir posé à côté de lui, il regardait tranquillement le soleil se coucher sur la baie de la péninsule chinoise. Il était partit du manoir sans un mot pour quiconque...il se devait de retourner au Japon; là bas était sa place, là bas était son maître.

Mais Akira ne parvenait détacher son esprit de Fei long et de ses magnétiques yeux noirs.

Pauvre fou, pensa-t-il.

Fei long appartenait à Asami, Probablement à jamais; il en avait pris conscience en les observant tout deux. Cela ne servait à rien de risquer sa vie, le chinois aux cheveux d'ébène n'aurait jamais un regard pour lui.

Akira en était malade de jalousie...peut être était-il temps d'être enfin honnête.

Il l'avais vu pour la première fois il y avait 11 mois, lorsque Asami était rentré au japon après d'obscures négociations à Hong Kong; et il ne l'oublierait jamais.

Avec tous les responsables de l'organisation, ils s'étaient réunis dans le hall de l'immeuble de Shinjuku; prêts à accueillir le yakuza avec une sobre révérence, selon la tradition. Lorsque ce dernier avait passé le seuil, il s'était incliné avec les autres; mais quelque secondes après un autre homme avait franchit la porte; et Akira avait été attiré par cette présence comme l'on est attiré par le danger.

Des cheveux d'ébènes, des lunettes noires qui devaient valoir plusieurs millier de dollars...un mafieux évidement.

Mais surtout...surtout... ce visage d'ange; d'une douloureuse perfection, avec une bouche sensuelle, presque provocante. L'étranger avait alors lentement retiré ses lunettes et les avait observé.

Il n'avait pas la blancheur si caractéristique du teint japonais; mais la peau légèrement plus halée des gens du sud. Son regard aussi noir que l'onyx s'était attardé un instant sur les iris pâles d'Akira, et sans un mot il avait fini par disparaître à la suite d'Asami. Dès lors, le japonais ne l'avait plus revu qu'en entraînement ou en compagnie du yakuza.

Toujours plus beau, toujours plus enigmatique...Quelques semaines plus tard, Asami lui révélait son nom et l'affectait à son service.

Fei long l'avait rejeté tout d'abord, puis accepté sans doute comme preuve de la considération d'Asami...Mais derrière ses abords froids et distants, Akira savait que le chinois avait maintenant confiance en lui.

Il lui avait pardonné un baiser, comme un remerciement pour lui avoir sauvé la vie; et avait fait de lui son conseiller. C'était à la fois généreux et cruel, car c'était enfermer les sentiments de son serviteur par le devoir et la fidélité. Akira eu un léger rire, attrapa son sac et marcha jusqu'a la mer.

D'un geste souple il arracha la boucle noire de son oreille et la lança à l'eau.

...

Cette nuit là, il se perdit avec délice dans WanChaï.

Trop brutal, trop coloré, trop dangereux, ce quartier lui semblait pourtant aujourd'hui un repos bien mérité. Pas de faux semblant ici; les mafieux couverts de bijoux y paradaient au grand jour, des indonésiennes sublimes s'accoudaient langoureusement aux fenêtres...Peu importait qui vous étiez ici; WanChaï, le quartier des plaisirs de Hong Kong ouvrait comme chaque soir ses bras avides aux visiteurs égarés.

Ce fut au hasard d'une rue qu'Akira le découvrit.

Assis sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, il fumait un kiseru d'un air ennuyé, nonchalant, n'ayant de regard pour quiconque.

"Maître.." murmura le japonais.

Mais ça ne collait pas. Fei long n'avait rien à faire seul à cette heure dans le plus lugubre quartier de Hong Kong. Et à bien y regarder, il n'aurait jamais porté non plus ce genre de vêtements.

La ressemblance était troublante cependant; les cheveux à peine plus courts peut ètre, et des yeux d'un noir moins profonds. Non...définitivement ce ne pouvait pas être lui. Conscient sans doute d'être observé, le jeune homme tourna finalement la tête, sauta de sa fenêtre et s'approcha.

"Tu me regardes..?"

"Oui."

"Tu me cherchais?"

"Je cherche...quelqu'un qui te ressemble."

Le chinois cilla et rejeta ses cheveux en arrières. Il eu un fin sourire, qui semblait cacher beaucoup plus d'intelligence que sa condition ne laissait paraître.

"Je suis très difficile. Mais je t'aime bien, tu as l'air de souffrir. Je peux être qui tu veux cette nuit." dit il doucement, en inclinant la tête, les yeux mis clos en une expression presque calculatrice.

En cet instant, il ressemblait tant à Fei long que le coeur d'Akira manqua un battement. Il aurait suffit d'un rien, d'un souffle, d'une impulsion quelconque pour qu'il se laisse entraîner.

Le jeune chinois s'approcha alors de lui, glissa une main dans ses cheveux et murmura

"Donnes-moi un nom."

Akira poussa un soupir et ferma les yeux...Sa bouche était si proche, et peu importait qu'il s'agisse d'un songe ou de la réalité. Là, dans les lumières rouges, en plein coeur de la nuit de WanChai, ils s'embrassèrent.

"Viens."

Le chinois entraîna Akira dans une chambre qui était sans doute la sienne, modeste, mais ce n'était pas une de ces chambres d'hôtel de passe, lugubre et sans âme; Il lui en fut reconnaissant. La pièce n'était éclairé que par les lumières de la ville, dans une pénombre bleuté ou tout revêtait un certain charme, une beauté mélancolique.

Contre la porte, Akira se laissait embrasser à nouveau, sans force, presque vaincu. Les baiser du chinois étaient doux, parfois langoureux; mais ils se firent soudain autoritaires.

"Donnes-moi un nom." répéta-t-il une nouvelle fois, les yeux étincelants.

Le jeune homme dénoua ses cheveux, et laissa sa chemise tomber à ses pieds. Akira perdit alors tout contrôle et se jeta sur lui; Ils tombèrent sur le lit, désordonnés, les yeux brillants de désir, et lentement, Akira murmura son nom, ce nom qui le hantait.

"Fei long..."

Le chinois se redressa sur le lit. Ses cheveux tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, et sa bouche s'étira lentement en un fin sourire.

"Oui."

Fei long tendis le bras, agrippa son poignet, et l'attira à lui. Il guida ses mains sur ses épaules et son torse et observa Akira, qui, le souffle court n'osait rompre le contact. Les yeux blanc semblaient indécis, comme hypnotisés par toute cette noirceur.

Finalement ce ne fut pas Akira, mais Fei long qui saisit violement la nuque du japonais et mordit ses lèvres. Passé le premier instant de surprise, Akira lui rendit son baiser et agrippa ses cheveux à pleines mains, le plaquant contre les draps. Plus qu'un baiser, il laissait parler contre ces lèvres tout ses désirs inassouvis; toutes ces pulsions et touts ces fantasmes qu'il masquait derrière la glace.

Les lèvres qui lui répondaient étaient si belles, si fine et presque aussi cruelles que celles de ses souvenirs...Jamais le jeune japonais n'avait autant désiré un autre corps. Le chinois le sentait à travers la fièvre de ses caresses et de ses baiser, et se livrait à son tour corps et âme dans cette adoration.

Il ne réfléchissait pas, on lui avait donné un nom.

Peu importait son rang, peu importait ses sentiments, seul comptaient désormais les sensations et le plaisir de ces lèvres brûlantes contre les siennes, à qui il ferait tout oublier. Ces lèvres...elles couraient sur sa peau et le faisait frémir lui aussi, s'aventurant toujours plus bas sur la naissance de son cou.

Akira recula un instant et suspendit ses baiser, comme pour prendre conscience de la perfection de ce corps qui s'offrait à lui; mais le chinois agrippa ses cheveux aux boucles noires et plaqua à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes.

"Ne réfléchis pas...et ne me laisse pas réfléchir..."murmura-t-il.

Akira l'embrassa comme il n'avait jamais embrassé personne, avec la conviction que plus jamais il ne pourrait à nouveau s'y risquer. Il n'avait qu'une envie, celle de le posséder. Le posséder à l'instant même, qu'il soit à lui et ne puisse plus le nier...il laissa sa langue et ses dents courir jusqu'a son bas ventre.

Le jeune chinois se sentit frémir et bascula la tête en arrière. Il se délectait de ne jamais savoir si la prochaine sensation serait un baiser ou une morsure...Lorsque les mains d'Akira firent lentement glisser le pantalon sur ses hanches, et que sa langue s'aventura entre ses cuisses, il ne put retenir un gémissement.

Akira affronta ces yeux noirs avec un air de défi; À cet instant, il était le seul à pouvoir les faire succomber, ce pouvoir qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir contre sa bouche, et ses reins se cambrèrent, et sans plus attendre Akira pris le sexe du jeune chinois entre ses lèvres. Fei long ferma les yeux. Il aimait cette sensation de puissance, de cet être à ses pieds dont la seule préoccupation était de lui procurer du plaisir.

La langue et les va-et-vient de cette bouche se faisaient par moment lents et profonds, rapides et même parfois douloureux...Lorsque le chinois fut dans ses dernières limites, il agrippa les cheveux d'Akira qu'il attira contre sa bouche et l'embrassa langoureusement, d'un baiser qui ne signifiait rien.

"Fei long..." murmura à nouveau le japonais.

"Il me ressemble tant que ça?"

Le japonais eu un mouvement de recul, le charme était rompu. Il avait vu de la défiance dans ses yeux noirs. Haletant, le souffle court, le jeune chinois le fixait toujours sous de longues mèches de cheveux désordonnés.

Akira pris alors sa main qu'il embrassa lentement, sans le quitter des yeux, et en sortant, il laissa plus de quarante mille yuans sur la table de l'entrée.


	22. Jalousy

Merci chers lecteurs d'être toujours fidèles au poste. Me revoici après une abscence extremement longue, dû a de très grands voyages! Voici un nouveau chapitre de cette épopée mafieuse, j'espère encore qu'il vous plaira!

**Chapitre 22**

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Akira réapparu au Japon.

En lui venait de se jouer un long conflit intérieur: il ne souhaitait pas seulement quitter le service du yakuza-Sa conduite à Hong Kong n'était rien de plus qu'une trahison. Il avait décidé de rester aux côtés de Fei long, et s'était résigné à accepter le rôle que le chinois lui avait proposé en échange de ses sentiments; il protégerait sa vie comme il avait protégé celle d'Asami, sans rien attendre en retour.

Un traître, oui. Traître à ce tatouage sacré qui lui couvrait le corps et pour lequel il avait souffert, traître pour un ennemi, pour un chinois... pour un gamin de 22 ans.

Au volant d'une berline qu'il conduisait dans les rues de Tokyo, Akira se permit un sourire.

« Sois maudit Fei Long… »

Sa nuit passée dans WanChaï l'avait profondément troublé.

Il n'avait jamais fait profession de vivre en ascète, mais son flegme et sa trop grande intelligence le poussait plus à fuir ses semblables qu'à rechercher leur contact. Il devait l'avouer, depuis longtemps-trop longtemps peut être- ses mains ne s'étaient pas posées sur un corps d'homme. Akira braqua soudainement le volant et fila vers Shinjuku.

Si pour son obsession il devait s'opposer à Asami lui-même, il le ferait.

* * *

**Hong Kong**

Fei long était depuis 2 jours en proie à une grande lassitude.

Il ne savait pas quoi penser du départ d'Akira, précipité et silencieux. Le japonais éprouvais des sentiments pour lui, c'était évident...Mais avec trop de sagesse et d'intelligence pour se laisser envahir par eux et devenir un fou de plus rampant à ses genoux.

"Tsss."

Fei long siffla d'énervement. Il s'était attaché malgré tout à cet être étrange qui le secondait comme une ombre. Si les circonstances avaient étés différentes, il serait devenu le successeur de Jin, et au fil du temps sans doute un ami précieux.

Fei Long regarda distraitement par la fenêtre et se perdit à réver de deux yeux aux iris trop pâles, aussitot remplacés par deux pupille ambrées.

"Si il n'avait pas été là..." fit il en ricanant.

On frappa à la porte.

Voila plus de 5 mois que Fei long avait exécuté les lieutenants de Kobayashi. Maintenant qu'Asami était sauf, le moment était venu de procéder à une leçon de discipline encore plus...instructive.

"Entre."

Tao Lung, le second lieutenant de Baishe entra, escortant le yakuza déchu. Il le poussa sans ménagement devant Fei long, puis se retira rapidement près de la porte.

"Makoto Kobayashi, susurra le jeune chinois.

Vous n'avez pas bonne mine. Je vous en prie...Asseyez vous."

Le yakuza fronça les sourcils et pris place, affrontant sans frémir le regard sombre qui le toisait. Fei long fit le tour de son bureau pour s'asseoir à son tour. Inclinant la tête, il passa négligemment deux de ses ongles le long de ses lèvres et sourit.

"Vous ne m'aimez pas." dit il tranquillement.

"En effet."

"Vous ais-je offensé personnellement dans le passé?"

"Non."

"Ma famille vous a-t-elle nuit d'une quelconque manière?"

"Non."

"Fort bien. Alors, pouvez vous m'en apprendre un peu plus sur votre envie de tuer Asami Ryuichi?"

"Non."

"Préfèreriez-vous une balle dans la tête? Je suis très fort à ce jeu là."

"Certainement. Bien que mourir de votre main me répugne."

"Développez?"

"Je hais les immondices dans votre genre, vous et Asami...Quelle honte. J'ai voulu le faire disparaître, j'ai échoué; j'ai pour lui une haine aussi viscérale qu'il est mon rival direct. Mais quand à vous, sachez que votre liaison perverse est connue de tous. Vous, Liu Fei long, êtes un être abject, et chacun sait comment vous êtes parvenue à la place que vous occupez!"

Kobayashi cracha au visage de Fei long, qui détourna à peine le regard. Un lourd silence empli la pièce, tandis que les lieutenants de Baishe se regardaient, gênés. Fei long se leva, et s'approcha de son prisonnier. Il essuya très lentement sa joue avec le revers d'une manche de son kimono de soie.

"Je n'ai rien à prouver, Makoto Kobayashi, et surtout pas à vous. Ma personne, pour lequel vous semblez avoir tant de haine et d'intérêt, a sans doute combattu plus que vous et vos hommes au cours de toute une vie. Asami vous tenait pour sage, mais vous n'êtes que vieux, stupide et arrogant."

Kobayashi eu un regard de mépris, et Fei long reprit:

"Je suis lassé de devoir faire mes preuves, je n'en ai pas besoin. De plus, la vie que je mène avec Asami ne vous regarde en rien." Il s'approcha et enserra le cou du yakuza de ses longs doigts, effilés comme des serres.

"Il ne manquerait plus que les ordures comme vous...", Il accentua sa prise,"...jugent les ordures comme moi."

Kobayashi suffoqua. Fei Long eu un rire carnassier et referma inexorablement ses doigts sur la gorge de son prisonnier. Dans ces moments là, il basculait complètement; l'odeur du sang et le goût du meurtre le rendaient fou. Il avait toujours aimé ça.

Le yakuza quand a lui ne se débattait pas. Le chinois l'étranglait lentement avec une force démesurée, son visage d'ordinaire si pur déformé par la rage. Il faisait durer le supplice mais le japonais ne laissait échapper aucune plainte au fur et à mesure que les couleurs quittaient son visage.

Le cou du yakuza se brisa.

* * *

**Shinjuku**

Akira frappa à la porte du bureau d'Asami.

Il brûlait soudain de l'étrange envie de le revoir, de se jeter à ses pieds en lui avouant tout les sentiments contradictoires qui le hantaient, d'implorer son pardon.

"Entrez."

La voix grave du yakuza le tira de ses pensées, et il entra.

"Merci d'être revenu parmi nous." dit simplement Asami, "Je sais que c'est un choix qui a pu être difficile."

Le yakuza regardait son employé avec des yeux de rapace, inquisiteur et impitoyable. Manifestement il se doutait de quelque chose et semblait déterminé à lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Akira avança, le visage fermé; arrivé près du bureau, très lentement, il se mit à genoux et posa son front à terre. Il ne prononça pas un mot, et un lourd silence emplit la pièce. Cette posture implorait soit le pardon, soit la clémence...

Asami fronça les sourcils.

"Je t'écoute."

"Asami-sama, je vous demande l'autorisation de rejoindre officiellement le service de Liu Fei Long."

"..."

Asami sembla tout d'abord surpris, puis eu un léger rictus et se servit lentement un whisky. Il se leva et s'avança vers la large baie vitrée qui dominait Shinjuku et laissa son regard se perdre sur l'immensité de son propre royaume.

"Pour quel motif demander l'autorisation de me trahir, Akira?"

Akira accusa le coup.

"Maître...non...Je suis à vous, je vous ai mainte fois juré fidélité. Je ne le renie pas."

"Dans ce cas..."

Asami se retourna vers lui, et se heurta au regard pâle et tourmenté du jeune japonais. Il en avait eu l'intuition, maintenant il en était certain.

"Bon sang, Fei Long..."murmura-t-il.

Il bu une nouvelle gorgée.

"Tu ne peux pas travailler efficacement pour lui si tes sentiments ne sont pas professionnels."

Akira leva les yeux, surpris et troublé qu'Asami l'ai si vite percé à jour. Puis il baissa la tête, résigné.

"J'ai entendu sa mise en garde autant que la votre. Mais...je sais où sont mes limites."

"Il m'a dit que tu étais son bouclier...Je comprend que tu ais voulu l'enchaîner à toi de cette manière." rétorqua Asami

Akira voulu protester, mais le yakuza coupa court.

"Ne mens pas. Je ne suis pas dupe. Un bouclier et son maître son liés par un contrat tacite...Et l'un dépend de l'autre. Crois tu pouvoir l'approcher jusque dans son lit, imbécile?"

Le jeune japonais pâli. A quoi s'attendait-il après tout... à une bénédiction? Asami était possessif, puissant, impitoyable, et la relation entre eux était connue de tous.

"Jamais maître, je..."

Mais Akira repensa à sa nuit dans WanChai, dont le souvenir l'inonda comme un fleuve, une brûlure, insurmontable. Il baissa à nouveau la tête.

"Oui, j'avoue avoir oser l'espérer."

Contre toute attente, Asami resta silencieux. Finissant son verre, il retourna s'asseoir et prit finalement la parole.

"Fais comme tu l'entends Akira. Je ne vois pas à quoi tu pourrais encore me servir. Si Fei Long veut de toi, arranges-toi pour combler ses...désirs." dit il avec un cynisme indécent.

Akira le regarda longuement et sorti sans un mot. Il aurait juré avoir vu pourtant un éclat de haine pure traverser les prunelles ambrées du yakuza.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas vu, c'était le Beretta braqué sur son dos alors qu'il traversait la pièce et passait la porte. Asami sentait un sentiment de haine et de jalousie parcourir son bras tendu, jusque dans le moindre de ses muscles. Il aurait été si simple d'appuyer...Un simple petit mouvement de doigt et Akira ne reverrait plus Fei Long.

Soudain, une violente douleur déchira son épaule et il repris conscience, portant la main à ses blessures. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Asami détesta son comportement.

Rangeant rapidement l'arme dans son holster, il se replongeât dans le travail.


	23. SIN

Et voici la suite d'Origine...Ce chapitre est très spécial et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Merci à tous de me suivre, encore...et encore!

**Origine; Chapitre 23**

* * *

Lorsque Akira quitta définitivement le japon, ses hommes se retrouvèrent sans chef.

Ils étaient une cinquantaine sous ses ordres, preuve de la confiance que lui avait toujours témoigné Asami. Aucun, bien sur, n'était au courant des raisons qui avaient poussé leur jeune chef à les quitter, lui qui était pourtant promis à un bel avenir aux côtés du yakuza.

Dans l'avion qui le ramenait vers Fei Long, Akira ne pensait plus qu'a sa nouvelle vie. Il était parti subitement, comme un voleur...Aucune garantie après tout que le chinois veuille encore de lui. Il deviendrait _ronin_, alors...Comme ces anciens samurais qui erraient sur les routes, à la recherche d'un maître à servir.

Il sourit à cette pensée.

**...**

Il réintégra le manoir Liu de la même façon qu'il en était partit, se coulant à nouveau dans l'organisation de Baishe comme si rien n'était arrivé.

N'osant pas se présenter à lui, Akira attendit patiemment la convocation de Fei Long à le rejoindre. Le lendemain un garde lui confirma que le patron l'attendait, et que son ordre ne souffrait aucun refus. Akira devait se l'avouer, sa main était tremblante lorsqu'elle se posa sur la poignée du bureau; fermant les yeux un instant, il entra comme probablement l'on entre dans une arène.

Fei Long l'attendait debout, une marque de reconnaissance qui le toucha et atténua un instant les violents battements de son coeur. Il s'inclina profondément.

"Maître"

"Te voila de retour...,Siffla Fei Long, Qui sers-tu à présent Akira?"

"Je suis à votre service, Fei laoban. Je vous en prie, traitez moi comme un fidèle serviteur de Baishe et...comme le vôtre."

Akira releva vers Fei long ses yeux pâles et offrit son regard sans peur. Il avait affronté Asami avec ces mêmes yeux, il préférait désormais les garder pour la contemplation. Fei Long n'était pas dupe. Akira avait assassiné Mei par pure jalousie, il le savait et l'avait toujours su.

Et pourtant, peut être malgré lui, il avait fermé les yeux sur ce crime, ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de l'intérêt pour ce japonais qui finalement lui ressemblait. Durant cette semaine ou Akira avait disparu de sa vie, qu'il n'était plus son ombre fidèle, Fei Long s'était senti étrangement seul.

Tous ces serments inutiles, ces regards lourds de sens qu'ils échangeaient parfois; "Je te connais" semblaient-ils dire.

Fei Long détestait par dessus tout a solitude, où il se désincarnait en une marionnette sans âme. Il avait besoin d'un compagnon, de cette ambiguïté dont il savait si bien s'entourer et qui le rendait vivant. La présence d'Akira à ses côtés l'avait toujours troublée, et au bout de longs mois il en était venu à apprécier ces yeux presque blancs, ces boucles de cheveux noires, ce visage indolent et cet esprit irrémédiablement criminel.

Un meurtrier est plus indulgent envers ses semblables sans doute...Et cette passion dévorante qu'il voyait étinceler parfois au fond des iris pâle, surprise dans des moments d'inattention...Fei Long eu un sourire.

Oui, Akira le méritait.

**...**

Il s'approcha de lui, et posa lentement sa main sur sa joue, et le japonais tressailli. Un sourire de compréhension, presque amical se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune chinois, qui s'approcha encore jusqu'a sentir le souffle saccadé de son serviteur contre sa bouche.

Il l'embrassa alors, ceignant sa nuque de ses mains et attirant son visage vers lui, possessif. Leur baiser fut brûlant, incompris mais enveloppant comme une soie noire.

Leurs lèvres se cherchèrent, bientôt Akira glissa instinctivement ses doigts dans la cascade de cheveux noirs. Depuis combien de temps désirait-il Fei Long comme un fou...? Cela n'avait plus d'importance en cet instant. Leurs lèvres se chevauchaient avec envie et fébrilité, comme muettes d'incompréhension mais avides de plaisir. Ce fut Fei long qui rompit le baiser, reprenant son souffle en fermant les yeux. Leur front se touchèrent, et ils sentirent chacun le trouble laisser place au désir, à cette chaleur impérieuse qui s'impose au corps.

Le jeune chinois avait voulu jouer de son pouvoir, mais il se sentait piégé par les lèvres d'Akira, il en voulait encore. Alors il affirma sa prise sur la nuque du japonais et plaqua à nouveau sa bouche contre la sienne qui l'accueilli comme une oasis. Ils laissèrent leur langue se chercher, se découvrir; leurs mains s'égarèrent le long de leurs nuques, agrippant ça et là un vêtement, des boucles de cheveux noirs.

La main de Fei Long, plus jeune, plus impatiente, trouva le chemin du torse du japonais et écarta violement la chemise qui le gênait. Elle dévoila des épaules toutes en muscles, qu'elle caressa avec délice avant de s'aventurer plus avant; Mais la peau devint bientôt noire sous ses doigts, puis rouge...Le corps d'Akira était recouvert de tatouages, rituel immuable des allégeances yakuzas.

Fei long se figea alors et suspendit ses caresses. Reprenant ses esprits, il se détourna violement et passa une main sur son visage, troublé.

"Pardonnes-moi.."murmurra-t-il

Akira ouvrit lentement les yeux, et reboutonna sa chemise, parfaitement conscient de l'effet qu'avait produit sur Fei Long l'irezumi rituel qui couvrait son corps, signe douloureux de son service pour Asami.

Le chinois avait appuyé ses paumes sur le bords du bureau et courbait la tête, laissant ses pensées se perdre loin de Hong Kong, sa peau elle même ne se rappelait que trop ces étreintes, ces yeux d'ambres.. Une main se posa sur son épaule et glissa un instant dans ses cheveux.

"Nous avons tout deux une allégeance envers lui, mais sachez maître que la mienne a pris fin."

* * *

La porte claqua derrière lui et Fei Long se laissa glisser à terre, tremblant et oubliant toute contenance.

Qu'aurait-il fait si le tatouage ne s'était pas interposé entre eux? Se serait-il offert ainsi à Akira, à un autre homme, par jeu, par manque...Par désir?

Car il éprouvait du désir pour cet homme, il ne pouvait plus le cacher après avoir ressenti si profondément la chaleur et l'ivresse de ses lèvres.

Ce n'était pas l'adoration maladive qu'il ressentait pour Asami, non...Mais un désir plus ténu, plus subtil peut-être, l'envie de partager le plaisir plutôt que celle de le subir. Voila bientôt 3 semaines qu'il avait entendu la voix du yakuza pour la dernière fois, 6 mois qu'ils avait fait l'amour ensemble, violemment, contre le mur de sa chambre...Cela lui paraissait aussi lointain qu'une autre vie.

Ils se reverraient, c'était pour Fei Long une certitude, tout son corps réclamait ces bras puissants, ces lèvres froides et ces yeux meurtriers qui lui faisaient perdre toute superbe et toute morale.

Mais devait il pour autant ne connaître que lui...?

**...**

Dans ce manoir qui était à la fois son refuge et sa prison, les sentiments devenaient violents, la vie en autarcie les rendaient insurmontables, infernaux; la frustration, le désir de ceux qui résidaient en permanence au manoir Liu donnait à l'endroit une atmosphère tendue où un rien s'embrase et devient incendie.

Cette nuit là, Fei Long ne pu fermer l'oeil, le souffle court. La chaleur d'un désir irrépressible lui labourait la peau et les reins, et lorsqu'à 3 h du matin une main frappa doucement à la porte de sa chambre, il ne pris pas la peine de s'habiller pour ouvrir. Il savait.

Il accueilli Akira entièrement nu, refermant lentement la porte derrière lui. Sans attendre, leur épargnant d'inutiles paroles, Fei Long lui prit les mains et les posa lui même sur son torse, guidant ses caresses jusqu'à ce que le trouble s'estompe. Le jeune chinois lui offrit son corps cette nuit là, ne se souciant plus d'adoration, de possession, mais simplement de plaisir donné et reçu.

La passion que lui vouait le japonais survivrait ou ne survivrait pas à leur nuit d'amour, mais peu importait...

La chaleur d'un amant était un bienfait qui lui était indispensable, il en était désormais certain. Cette nuit là, Akira semblait le connaître lorsqu'il embrassait avidement ses lèvres, bougeait en lui lentement, profondément. Fei long gémissait dans ses bras, ressentant en lui ce nouvel amant qui le comblait à son tour; plus tendre, moins farouche qu'Asami, il l'apprivoisait lentement par ses caresses; et lorsqu'il se retira pour prendre Fei long dans sa bouche, le jeune chinois se cambra, vaincu. Ils crièrent chacun leur plaisir au creux de la nuit, d'abord Fei Long puis Akira, faisant l'amour encore et encore jusqu'a ce que l'orgasme les prenne ensemble et les épuise.

Leurs baisers, raffinés, devenaient des oeuvres d'arts aux seuils de leurs bouches. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, sans serments, sans promesses, simplement parce que ce contact était un pur délice. Lorsque les paupières de Fei Long devinrent lourdes de fatigues et de baisers, Akira laissa sa tête reposer sur sa cuisse.

Le souffle court, il se redressa et alluma une cigarette, contemplant son jeune maître qui s'endormait.

Il savait que pour Fei Long cette nuit ne signifiait pas grand chose, sauf peut être un désir pour lui qu'il lui avait soigneusement caché. Akira repensa alors à sa nuit dans WanChaï, prémisses de celle qu'il venait de vivre. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé étreindre un corps plus parfait que celui qui glissait dans le sommeil auprès de lui. Fei Long était un être infiniment sensuel, Asami avait il seulement prit la peine de s'en apercevoir, de cultiver cette nature si instinctivement faite pour l'amour?

Non, sans doute...Pensa le japonais. Asami était pour Fei Long un empereur qui trouvait en lui sa terre conquise; jamais il n'avait eu à demander, tout lui était offert au moindre de ses regards.

Akira exhala un nuage et fumée et serra les poings. Alors même qu'il tenait l'objet de son désir entre ses bras, il ressentit une jalousie déferlante pour toute ces fois ou le jeune chinois s'était offert au yakuza, toute ces fois ou il l'avait pénétré, ou il s'était fondu en lui là où on l'acceptait comme un maître.

Caressant ses cheveux d'ébènes, le japonais sentie la mélancolie naître en lui, implacable; et il regretta de n'avoir pas lui aussi suivit son jeune amant dans le sommeil.

"Oublie le, Fei Long, je t'en supplie..."murmura Akira.

Cette nuit pourtant, encore emplit d'un autre homme et frémissant, Fei Long ne rêva que d'Asami.


	24. Le pardon, and a newcomer

Bonjour à tous, merci de me lire encore; et merci pour votre soutient, qui me fait infiniment plaisir!

Asami reviendra sur le devant de la scène dès le prochain chapitre- pour celui ci, j'ai vraiment hésité longtemps...Très longtemps!

**Origine 24**

* * *

Park SunHyoo arriva à Hong Kong une nuit de mai. La chaleur et le parfum qui régnait le soir dans les rues invitaient à la douceur de vivre, et à la langueur des villes océanes.

Il était parti de Séoul 2 jours plus tôt, empruntant plus que de coutume des itinéraires longs et complexes, car Park SunHyoo ne voulait pas être retrouvé. Arrivé par bateau dans l'immense baie qui ouvrait sur l'océan pacifique, le jeune coréen sentait avec délice le vent marin lui fouetter le visage.

Il était grand, 25 ans environs, et portait ses cheveux enroulés en chignon à l'arrière de sa tête; seules quelques mèches s'en échappaient pour voler au grès du vent devant ses yeux noirs.

Son visage était fin, et halé par le soleil; les pommettes saillantes, les yeux en amandes, les lèvres délicates à la courbe sévère.

Il était habillé simplement, d'un jean noir et d'un débardeur blanc qui faisait ressortir sa peau mate et les courbes de son corps; il aurait pu être n'importe qui, mais Park SunHyoo était avant tout un fuyard.

Sur le quai, il jeta un regard suspicieux autour de lui avant de remettre ses lunettes de soleil et de s'enfoncer dans la ville. Il ne possédait en tout et pour tout qu'un simple sac de voyage en cuir, qu'il avait jeté négligemment sur son épaule à la manière d'un touriste, un 9mm enroulés dans un tissus, et plus de 10 000 dollarsUS dans la poche intérieure de son jean.

Sa démarche était lentement chaloupé, comme quelqu'un qui avance au son d'une musique intérieure; et apportait une touche finale à cet étrange personnage; et comme tout ceux qui ne voulaient pas rendre de comptes, ses pas le menèrent tout naturellement dans WanChaï.

Il ne cherchait pourtant pas de compagnie ce soir là, mais plutôt du travail; et arrivé devant l'entrée du quartier des plaisirs, Park SunHyoo sû que ses pas l'avaient mené à la bonne adresse.

Le coréen repéra rapidement ce qu'il cherchait, un petit rade où l'on servait les bières à la pinte, et ou se retrouvaient marins, hors la loi, prostituées et mauvais garçons.

Personne ne fit attention à cet étranger lorsque le jeune coréen pénétra dans le bar, peu importait vos origines dans WanChai, du moment que vous y mettiez le prix.

Installés au comptoir, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, Park SunHyoo commanda une bière d'un simple signe de la main. Le barman la posa devant lui de mauvaise grâce, avant de laisser son regard errer vaguement sur le nouvel arrivant.

"Z'êtes nouveau, vous." constata-t-il mollement.

"..."

"Oh, pas un bavard. Ca va."

Le barman fit mine de s'éloigner mais revins aussitôt, essuyant sans y penser un verre sale.

"Qu'est ce qui vous amène ici?"

"Le hasard." répondit le coréen, dans un mandarin parfait ou perçait malgré tout un fort accent.

Le patron le regarda d'un air entendu- "Oh je vois. Vous aurez bien du boulot, allez, avec une p'tite gueule comme la votre." fit il en hochant la tête.

SunHyoo resta silencieux un moment, et finalement pris la parole.

"Dites moi, qui gère cet endroit?"

"Quoi..C'est moi bien sur!" fit le patron d'un ton offensé.

"Non, ce quartier. Qui dirige cet endroit, WanChai?"

Le patron resta silencieux, jaugeant le jeune homme des pieds à la tête.

"Pourquoi vous posez ce genre de question, hein..."

Le coréen sourit, un instant seulement.

"Je ne suis pas de la police, je cherche du travail. Je pensais que la personne qui gère ce quartier pourrait être intéressée par mes...services, c'est tout."

"Z' êtes un drôle d'oiseau, répondit le barman, le regard soudain suspicieux. Faudrait pas viser trop grand, si vous voyez c'que j'veux dire."

"hmm..ah oui?"

"Cherchez plutôt qui possède cette ville, vous saurez qui possède ce quartier. Et maintenant dégagez d'ici on ferme."

Le patron avait prononcé cette phrase d'un voix tranchante, bien différente du ton maussade qu'il avait affecté auparavant. Ses yeux brillaient dans la pénombre, et Park SunHyoo eu un sourire.

"Je vous remercie" dit il en laissant un billet de 100$ sur la table.

* * *

**Quelques heures plus tôt, le même jour**

Le jeune japonais s'était réveillé seul ce matin, encore nu dans la chambre que Fei long semblait avoir quitté depuis longtemps. Qu'aurait il fait d'ailleurs, qu'aurait il dit à son amant au matin de leur première nuit? Akira poussa un soupir en enfoui sa tête dans l'oreiller à côté de lui. Il y sentait l'odeur encore puissante du chinois, masculine, aux senteurs de thé noir. Dieu qu'il aurait été bon de s'y abandonner à nouveau.

A 8h précises, il prenait son poste au côté de son maître sans un mot, sans un regard, tandis que comme chaque matin le manoir se réveillait autour d'eux. Des cuisines à la salle d'arme, des combles à la vidéo surveillance, tout reprenait vie dans une espèce de routine tranquille.

Rien n'avait changé, et pourtant cette nuit, Fei long et lui étaient devenus amants.

Comme si ils avaient eu la même pensée, ils se regardèrent brusquement, encore surpris d'en être arrivés là. Fei long alors enfouis son visage dans ses mains, et eu un léger rire, presque nerveux.

« Akira. »

Le japonais se leva d'un bon, et s'inclina.

« Maître ?»

« Tu es mon bras droit désormais, et je sais que tout les trafics de cette ville passent par toi. »

« C'est exact »

« Je t'ai donné beaucoup plus de responsabilités que ne t'en avait données Asami, n'est ce pas… »

Akira se raidit un instant, mais acquiesça. Il n'aimait pas se rappeler sa trahison. Il sentait Fei long face à lui, inquisiteur, puissant, et prêt à le mettre à l'épreuve…Il ne le supporterait peut être pas, pas ce matin.

Le chinois l'observait, relevant ici et là les marques de son trouble et de son insomnie, et reprit finalement la parole, un sourire cruel au coin des lèvres.

« Maintenant que tu as obtenu ce pourquoi tu as trahi ton ancien maître, que vas tu faire? »

Le japonais accusa le coup. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il pinça les lèvres. A quoi s'était il attendu, à des mots d'amour? Fei long n'en avait sans doute jamais prononcé. A vrai dire il ne s'était préparé à rien; qu'avait donc cherché son jeune maître cette nuit en s'offrant à lui comme il l'avait fait, en murmurant lascivement son nom pendant l'amour, en labourant son dos avec ses ongles...

La réponse semblait claire désormais dans les yeux du chinois, si froids derrières les mèches de cheveux noirs. Il le rejetterait tout simplement, après avoir assouvis une caprice...Sans doute. Malgré son sang froid, malgré ses serments, le japonais sentit la colère et la jalousie monter en lui, et ses iris blanc se plantèrent comme des lames dans ceux de son maître.

« Ne joues pas avec moi, Fei long, pas aujourd'hui. Je connais trop tes règles. »

Le poing du mafieux s'abattit sur la table.

« Je ne joue pas Akira. Je suis cynique peut-être, oui…Mais je ne joue pas. Et tu ferais bien de te souvenir où est ta place. »

« Vous me suggérez de quitter votre service ? »

« Non. Je ne sais pas. Je te laisse seul juge de la qualité de ton travail. Depuis le premier jour, Akira Rin, je t'avais remarqué. Et j'ai remarqué ton trouble lorsque nous nous sommes regardés pour la première fois dans le hall de l'immeuble de Shinjuku. Tu as réussi…Tu as trahis ton maître pour moi, tu as tué pour moi, tu prends même soin de ma vie. »

Akira compris, en décelant de l'incertitude dans la voix de Fei long, qu'il était sincère, que leur désir l'un pour l'autre n'avait pas été un jeu. Il se détendit, et ses yeux reprirent peu à peu leur douce courbe métissée, qui les rendait si beau et si troublant.

Il aurait tout donné pour convaincre Fei long de faire de lui son amant, mais il savait aussi que tout en lui lui rappelait Asami. Dieu qu'il aurait donné cher, toute sa fortune et plus encore, pour pouvoir l'embrasser et le posséder à nouveau, là, sur le sol, avec violence.

Fei long se leva et s'approcha, semblant lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, son désir, son indécision, sa gêne aussi. Comme les hommes étaient simples, mon dieu..

Le chinois savait qu'il avait été trop brutal dans ses propos. Il ne voulait pourtant pas être cruel, il aimait Akira, ils étaient dotés de la même intelligence, du même raffinement...Mais il voulait lui faire prendre conscience qu'il n'était pas le seul à occuper son esprit; et irrémédiablement, peut être jusqu'à à la fin de cette vie qu'il savait d'avance courte, il appartiendrait à Asami...Son propre maître, son bourreau, son obsession.

Arrivé près de lui, Fei long passa doucement le revers de sa main sur la joue du japonais, et murmura

« Maintenant que tu m'as eu entièrement, que veux tu ? »

Akira resta silencieux. Que répondre, que penser quand le venin des paroles de Fei long s'insinuait en lui comme un poison, que le simple contact de cette main lui faisait perdre toute notion du temps.

Il ferma les yeux et frissonna.

"Fais de moi ton amant" dit il d'une voix sourde.

Le jeune mafieux se raidit et suspendit son geste, troublé; et prit de longues minutes avant de lui répondre.

« Je vais être franc, parce que j'ai le plus grand des respects pour toi, et que je refuse de te faire des promesses que je ne saurais jamais tenir. Je ne suis fidèle à personne, hormis à moi même et, étrangement…à ma manière peut être... à ton ancien maître.»

Asami, encore. Le japonais serra les poings. Ne serait il jamais libéré de ce fantôme aux yeux d'ambre?

« Ce n'est pas une rupture, reprit tranquillement Fei long, Je n'ai pas l'intention de cacher mon désir pour toi…, Le chinois détailla le japonais de ses yeux noirs, et murmura :…car il est bien réel. »

A quelques centimètres de lui, Akira se retint de mordre, de punir à pleine dent cette bouche sensuelle, trop proche de la sienne.

Fei long le sentit, il reprit pourtant:

"Mais si tu choisis de rester à mes côtés, je ne sais pas si j'aurais un jour quelque chose à t'offrir."

Akira fronça les sourcils.

"Je suis désol..."

Alors le japonais se jeta sur lui, lui bloqua les mains derrière le dos. Ils tombèrent tout les deux à terre, mais Fei long n'émit pas un son; Il ne pouvait se libérer de l'emprise de son serviteur et il le savait; il lui avait lui même appris cette technique lorsqu'ils s'entraînaient ensemble.

"Ne fais pas ça" gronda-t-il.

Akira ne répondit pas et enfoui son visage dans la cascade de cheveux noirs de son jeune maître, en respirant l'odeur entêtante. Il ne savait pas où sa folie allait le mener, mais son esprit restait pourtant étrangement lucide. Jamais son désir pour un autre être humain n'avait atteint un tel paroxysme, peut importait la mort si il pouvait le posséder une dernière fois...Il repensa aux mots de son jeune maître; ne se contenter que des miettes d'un esprit et d'un corps qui appartenait déjà à un autre...Cela l'avait rendu fou.

En contemplait Fei long sous lui, qui ne se débattait pas, le japonais pensa amèrement qu'il le perdait sans doute à jamais.

Il sentait la force tendue du chinois prête à déferler sur lui dès lors qu'il relâcherait un peu sa prise, le corps arqué et les poings crispés sous ses mains... Akira l'embrassa de force et Fei long lui déchira les lèvres; Alors le japonais s'arc bouta sur lui pour le forcer à se retourner, face contre terre. De son autre main il arracha violemment ses vêtements, déchirant la soie sans aucun état d'âme jusqu'à sentir sous ses doigts la peau ferme et les muscles de son dos, tendus par l'effort.

Il les caressa avec délices, respirant sans regrets l'odeur de cette peau mate. Lorsque sa main s'aventura sous le pantalon de soie, Fei long se détendit et murmura, suave:

"Relâches-moi Akira. Pas comme ça."

Troublé par la douceur dans la voix du chinois, le japonais desserra un instant sa prise et en une fraction de seconde, Fei long bascula sur lui et l'immobilisa à son tour. Saisissant le col de sa chemise, Fei long le gifla alors violemment, plusieurs fois, les yeux remplis de fureur. Akira ne se déroba pas et ferma les yeux.

Ce à quoi il ne s'était pas attendu fut le contact de lèvres sur les siennes.

Le chinois l'embrassait à pleine bouche, encore frissonnant de colère; a moitié nu, il déchirait à son tour les vêtements de son serviteur jusqu'à ce que leurs peaux se touchent. Fei long libéra Akira de son emprise, en lui lançant un regard féroce;

"Ne bouges pas ou je te tue" articula-t-il d'un voix rauque.

Sa langue courut sur le torse musclé qui s'offrait à lui, et ses mains pétrirent la peau claire, laissant ses longs ongles effilés y laisser des sillons rouges. Il fit glisser la ceinture de cuir, passant langoureusement sa bouche contre le sexe qu'il sentait dur sous l'étoffe, et d'un geste releva ses cheveux pour apercevoir le visage bouleversé du jeune japonais.

"Pardonnes moi...Fei long.."

"Tais toi"

Comme réponse, le chinois fit glisser le pantalon noir sur les hanches fines et le boxer après lui, dévoilant le sexe dressé qu'il connaissait déjà si bien. Il sentit la respiration d'Akira s'accélérer lorsqu'il le prit dans sa bouche, et le fit gémir de plaisir. Ses lèvres se faisaient toujours plus impérieuses, plus rapides, sans autre but que la jouissance; la bouche de Fei long était un délice sans fin, comme une oasis dans un désert.

En le regardant se cambrer sous lui et murmurer son nom, Fei long fut prit d'un désir insatiable de le ressentir encore plus profondément en lui, dans un plaisir plus violent et plus égoïste que la nuit dernière. Il délaissa le bas ventre du japonais et se redressa, faisant tomber son pantalon de soie sur le sol. Désormais totalement nu, il jeta un regard à ce corps qu'il voyait pour la première fois en plein jour; Plus fin qu'Asami, tout en muscles, le dos et le torse ornés de tatouages noirs, les épaules lentement balayés par ces boucles de cheveux d'ébène...Il était beau.

Un éclat de désir submergea le jeune chinois, et il s'agenouilla sur les cuisses de son amant; avec un grognement il le chevaucha et se laissa pénétrer par un sexe dur et brûlant.

Fei long ne pu retenir un cri lorsqu'Akira commença à se mouvoir en lui, faisant couler quelques gouttes de sueur le long de ses tempes. Ses reins se cambrèrent, et il ondula comme un félin contre les hanches du japonais en le maintenant au sol d'une main. C'était lui qui prenait, il ne donnait pas...Il le punissait, il le conduirait jusqu'à ses ultimes limites; Alors même qu'il le recevait en lui, Fei long lui montrerait qui était le maître.

Akira tenta d'agripper les bras du chinois pour l'attirer contre lui, mais Fei long le gifla à nouveau.

"Ne bouges pas"

Le chinois se mouvait avec grâce, les yeux brillants du plaisir qu'il prenait; les lèvres entrouvertes, haletant légèrement. Ses cheveux collaient à son torse, et à sa nuque, dans lesquels se perdaient quelques gouttes de sueur; Les muscles de ses cuisses se tendaient sous ses va-et-vient. Il arracha un gémissement de plaisir à Akira, qui renversa la tête et arqua son corps sous lui. Son sexe devint plus dur encore et Fei long ne put réprimer un gémissement; il pris appuis sur ses deux mains, posés en arrière, et le reçu encore plus profondément. Il renversa la tête, assailli par les sensations que faisaient naître en lui le jeune japonais. Il ne cherchait pourtant que son propre plaisir, se moulant sauvagement autour du désir dressé de son amant, accélérant ses coups de reins jusqu'à sentir la vague déferlante de la jouissance prête à le submerger.

Il permit alors à Akira de le toucher, lentement au début, puis de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce que ces gémissements de plaisirs ne se métamorphosent en cris. Les yeux rivés aux prunelles pâles du japonais, il le sentit prêt à jouir avec lui, en lui. Il se pencha alors, son visage défait si proche du sien, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, Akira agrippa les hanches de Fei long et dans un dernier coup de rein, ils prirent leur plaisir ensemble dans un cri rauque.

**...**

Epuisés, ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre un long moment avant de reprendre leurs esprits. Fei long, ruisselant de sueur s'adossa mollement à son bureau, sans se soucier de n'être habillé que par sa cascade de cheveux noirs. Akira quand à lui se redressa doucement et vint face à lui se mettre à genoux, son front touchant le sol.

Il implorait son pardon.

Le japonais resta ainsi un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Fei long ne se décide à briser le silence.

"Reprends ton poste." fit il à mi-voix.

Akira ne releva pas la tête avant un long moment, ne laissant pas à Fei long le loisir de voir son visage défait et les larmes qui vinrent se perdre sur ses cils, sans témoins.

* * *

**Quelques jours plus tard;**

Akira l'avait senti. Comme un pressentiment malsain, il avait ressenti ce même frisson que lorsqu'Asami avait été si grièvement blessé il y a quelques mois.

Il s'était précipité entre son maître et l'ombre qu'il avait aperçu dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre. Un coup de feu brisa les vitres, et Fei long bondit par dessus son bureau. Le corps tendu, prêts à combattre, lui et Akira observèrent sans un mot l'individu masqué qui se tenait désormais devant eux. Fei long dévoila sans hésiter le 9mm qu'il portait sur le haut de la cuisse, qu'il braqua aussitôt sur l'homme en noir.

Nullement impressionné, l'agresseur se précipita sur eux avec l'adresse d'un gymnaste, glissant littéralement entre les balles. Il agrippa tout d'abord Akira à la gorge, mais un coup de genoux du japonais lui fit lâcher prise.

"Un corde à étranglement" murmura le japonais dans un souffle "Dans sa main droite"

Fei long grimaça et bondit en arrière, évitant le fil presque invisible qui tentait de se refermer cette fois ci autour de son propre cou. Il tira à plusieurs reprises et le sang jailli, une balle ayant manifestement éraflé l'avant bras de son agresseur. Il avait rarement rencontré un adversaire aussi agile; ses mouvements étaient précis et fins, comme ceux d'un chirurgien. Par deux fois il réussi à enserrer le cou de Fei long dans son fil d'acier, par deux fois Fei long se libéra. Toujours silencieux comme une ombre, l'homme en noir se précipita à nouveau sur Akira bien décidé à ce débarrasser également de cette gène supplémentaire.

Des coups commençaient à retentir contre la porte, des gardes alertés par les coups de feux se précipitaient.

"FEI-LAOBAN!"

Akira suffoquait, à son tour pris par surprise il était lentement étranglé par une poigne de fer. Fei long bondit, et passa un bras le cou de l'agresseur, le forçant à lâcher prise. Une jambe entre les siennes, le chinois balaya le sol en un coup de pied rapide et le fit tomber à terre avant de l'immobiliser d'une clef de bras dans le dos.

Il appuyait déjà son 9mm contre la tempe de l'inconnu lorsque celui ci émit un léger rire, plutôt enjoué.

"FEI-LAOBAN!"

Des coups ébranlèrent la porte, mais la curiosité de Fei long fut plus forte.

"…Tout va bien, laissez moi."

* * *

Le chinois retira d'un geste vif la cagoule noire de l'inconnu, tandis qu'Akira se remettait péniblement debout, une main sur la gorge. Il saignait. Fei long fronça les sourcils en découvrant le visage de son agresseur, un jeune homme sans doute dans la vingtaine, aux traits harmonieux et qui lui souriait.

"Bonsoir!" fit il en mandarin, avec un fort accent.

"Qui êtes vous?" demanda abruptement Fei long.

L'inconnu ne lui répondit pas, il regardait successivement Akira, et le jeune chinois face à lui.

"Je cherche celui que l'on nomme "Le visage d'Ange"."

"Et qu'as tu à lui dire?"

Le jeune homme eu un léger sourire. "C'est donc bien vous" Il le détailla sans manières "Cela vous va bien."

Fei long le gifla et répéta "Qu'as tu à lui dire?"

"Je suis venu lui proposer mes services."

"Voyez vous ça..."

Fei long sourit et relâcha doucement sa prise. Il commençait à comprendre.

"Et en qualité de quoi veux tu intégrer mon service?" demanda-t-il avec avec un rictus parfaitement cynique.

Le jeune étranger ricana à son tour, dévoilant un sourire étrangement beau et cruel.

"Vous le savez déjà. Je suis un assassin. Et le meilleur."

Fei long eu un éclat de rire. Il ne manquait pas d'air, celui là. Il se retourna alors vers Akira, qui suivait la scène d'un oeil inquisiteur.

"Akira qu'en penses-tu? Un nouveau venu grande gueule, doublé d'un assassin qui viens m'attaquer chez moi dans l'espoir de m'impressionner..."

Fei long tira soudain à bout portant, et la balle effleura l'oreille du jeune homme; laissant échapper quelques gouttes de sang vermeil.

"Je me vois dans l'obligation de décliner votre offre." dit il d'un ton neutre.

L'étranger se releva alors que Fei long relâchait sa prise. Il massa ses poignets endoloris, et détacha ses cheveux qu'il portait en queue de cheval sous sa cagoule. Il était vraiment très beau, avec un visage halé par le soleil, et ses yeux en amandes ou brillaient à la fois la moquerie et l'intelligence.

"Pardonnez moi, Fei Laoban. Je fais toujours mauvaise impression mais...Je saurais me montrer utile si vous me donnez ma chance."

Fei long ne put s'empêcher de trouver singulier ce jeune garçon, qui avait réussi à les blesser lui et Akira, chose qui relevait pourtant de l'impossible en combat singulier.

"Tu es un _ronin?_ Un mercenaire sans maître..?"

"J'ai bien peur que vous ayez tué mon dernier employeur."

"Qui était..?"

"Nakata Kobayashi."

Fei long fronça les sourcils mai le jeune homme l'arrêta

"Je sais que vous êtes proche de ce yakuza de Shinjuku, Asami Ryuichi, mais sachez je n'ai rien à voir avec l'attentat contre lui. J'avais déjà délaissé le service de Kobayashi bien avant cela. Je n'aimais pas ses...méthodes."

"Un assassin avec de la morale?" ricana Fei long

Le jeune étranger ne releva pas, et s'agenouilla, posant une main sur sa poitrine.

"Laissez moi travailler pour vous Fei- laoban. Ma fidélité est vôtre si vous l'acceptez."

"Les assassins n'ont aucune fidélité"

"Je ne suis pas de ceux là."

"Pourquoi vouloir entrer à mon service?"

Le jeune homme réfléchit un instant, et eu un sourire.

"Je pressentais que vous n'étiez pas un fou orgueilleux, comme tout les autres. J'ai pensé que vous seul sauriez employer mes capacités avec intelligence."

A l'autre bout de la pièce, Akira était également très intrigué par ce nouveau venu. Il pressentait en lui un grand potentiel, une arme affûtée doublée d'un étrange sens moral. Il se reconnaissait un peu en lui, il y avait quelques années...Malgrè la blessure de sa gorge ouverte, il ne lui en voulait pas de son audace. Si jamais ils étaient amenés à se revoir, il la lui ferait payer.

Pendant ce temps Fei long réfléchissait et prit soudain la parole.

"Tu vas travailler ici. Tu porteras ma marque et tu m'appellera maître."

Le jeune étranger, surpris, incrédule, tomba à genoux, et s'inclina.

"Merci maître."

Mais Fei long n'avait pas terminé.

"Mais désormais tu seras sous ses ordres." fit il en désignant Akira du regard "Il est mon bras droit, tu lui devras obéissance comme à moi même. Si il décide que tu dois mourir je ne m'y opposerai pas. As tu compris?"

Akira fut surpris à son tour, alors que le nouveau venu reportait toute son attention sur lui. Ce dernier se pinça un instant les lèvres en détaillant les iris pâles du japonais, les courbes de ses yeux, les points faibles de son cou, son corps musclé qui connaissait le combat, cette beauté étrange et métissée...

"J'accepte avec honneur, maître." dit il en baissant les yeux.

Fei long le releva

"Tu vas devoir faire tes preuves. Au moindre doute sur toi je te tuerai de mes mains. Maintenant...révèle nous ton nom, et d'où tu viens."

L'étranger sourit.

"Je suis coréen...Mon nom est Park SunHyoo."


	25. Les règles du jeu, selon Akira

**Origine 25**

* * *

La relation qui unissait désormais Akira et Fei long était devenue plus que complexe.

Ils étaient profondément importants l'un pour l'autre, c'était une certitude. Paradoxalement, peut être même Akira était-il devenu la personne en qui Fei long avait le plus confiance; Car malgré cet accès de folie qui avait failli les séparer à jamais, le jeune chinois avait été particulièrement magnanime, et lui avait pardonné.

Seul dans la bibliothèque, le japonais se mordit les lèvres; Il s'était conduit comme un adolescent capricieux ce jour de juin. Il se souvenait encore de chaque instant avec une précision étrange; le sang brûlant dans ses veines, ces lèvres si proches des siennes, ce corps souple qu'il avait étreint quelques heures auparavant, la jouissance de la perte de contrôle...la colère aussi.

Ils n'avaient plus fait l'amour ensemble depuis.

Akira s'en voulait encore d'avoir cédé à la jalousie, et à la violence…Il valait mieux que ça, Fei long également. Désormais quel que soit le sens que le chinois déciderait de donner à leur relation, il lui obéirait, il se l'était juré sur son propre sang. Il ne pouvait lui en vouloir d'avoir été honnête au sujet de son attirance obsessionnelle pour Asami. Après tout, lui aussi été subjugué par le charisme du yakuza, il y a longtemps...Il s'en souvenait encore comme une brûlure dans son esprit, et ces tatouages pour lesquels il avait tant souffert le lui rappelait à chaque instant.

**...**

Aujourd'hui, plusieurs mois après sa trahison, Fei long et Akira travaillaient bien ensemble. Plus que bien d'ailleurs, gérant Baishe à eux deux, comme les deux facettes d'un même visage. Le chinois dans la lumière, le japonais dans l'ombre-une seule intelligence, efficace et impitoyable, les réunissaient.

Parfois, le jeune mafieux plaquait son subordonné contre un mur, le défiait du regard et laissait ses lèvres frôler les siennes, avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche; comme pour signifier « Je suis ton maître». Il agrippait alors ses cheveux jusqu'à lui faire mal, passant ses mains sur les tatouages noirs qui serpentaient dans son cou.

Akira lui rendait ses baisers, l'accueillant entre ses lèvres comme un souverain, laissant ses mains se perdre sous la tunique de soie, ou dans les longues mèches de cheveux noirs.

Fei long cependant n'allait jamais plus loin.

* * *

De son côté, Park SunHyoo fut adopté par les hommes de Baishe avec une étonnante facilité.

Il avait un charme indéniable, toujours souriant et enjôleur…Sa belle gueule et sa jeunesse lui valaient de nombreux surnoms dans les couloirs. Mais surtout, personne à part Akira et Fei long n'était au courant de ses véritable capacités.

Cela lui convenait très bien.

Le jeune mafieux lui avait octroyé un studio au dernier étage d'un immeuble de standing, qui lui appartenait bien évidement, et où logeait également d'autres membres de Baishe. Il lui en était infiniment reconnaissant, n'ayant ici de comptes à rendre à personnes, il était libre de son passé…Enfin. Du moins il l'espérait.

Il le connaissait peu encore, mais il aimait bien son nouveau maître. Le chinois avait failli le tuer, bien sur, mais il avait pris sa tentative pour audacieuse et lui avait donné sa chance. Cependant, depuis 4 mois qu'il travaillait pour Baishe, SunHyoo ne l'avait croisé que quelques fois, et n'avait pas eu l'occasion de l'approcher.

Fei long était un être absolument inabordable, même au sein du manoir, les autres employés de Baishe le lui confirmèrent bientôt.

« Fei Laoban ? Il vaut mieux ne pas avoir à faire à lui, pourquoi tu t'inquiètes ?! »

« Et bien…Je ne sais pas… »

« Écoute gamin, Le patron soit il te convoque…Et t'es mal. Soit tu te permets d'aller le voir…Et t'es mal. Alors fais le boulot vite et bien, c'est mon conseil. D'ailleurs tu as vu le tableau? Tu es de mission pour les 2 jours qui viennent.»

« Ah bon ?! »

Le jeune coréen retourna le manoir à la recherche d'Akira, n'ayant pas reçu précisément d'ordres de sa part. Le tout premier contrat qu'il effectuait pour son nouvel employeur...Il était étrangement excité de démontrer ses capacités, et inquiet de connaître l'identité de sa cible. Un vieux reste de morale, sans doute, qu'il balaya d'un revers de main.

Après une heure de recherche, le coréen poussa un soupir exaspéré. Le japonais était décidément aussi insaisissable que Fei long. De toute façon ils étaient si souvent ensemble…rien d'étonnant. En désespoir de cause, Park SunHyoo résolu d'aller explorer les abords du bureau au 2e étage, dans l'espoir de croiser l'un ou l'autre. C'est au détour d'un couloir qu'il entendit enfin la voix du japonais et s'arrêta un instant, risquant un coup d'œil.

Akira parlait avec Fei long, par l'entrebâillement de la porte; apparemment il prenait congé.

« Je m'en occupe, il n'y aura aucun problèmes. »

« C'est ta responsabilité » répondit Fei long de loin, sûrement depuis son bureau

« J'ai l'impression de me reconnaître à son âge… »

Park SunHyoo marqua une pause. Attends, était-ce de lui qu'ils parlaient ?

« Tu es trop jeune pour jouer les nounous Akira. Il est ton subordonné. »

« J'en suis conscient. A plus tard, Fei long. »

Ça alors…En privé, ces deux là se tutoyaient ? Le japonais allait fermer la porte, lorsque le jeune homme décida de se montrer, un air nonchalant sur le visage.

« Tiens tiens… »murmura Akira. Une main sur la poignée, il hésita un instant, mais referma finalement le battant.

Le coréen fronça les sourcils. Il aurait bien voulu voir Fei long.

« Mes respects maître, dit il en s'inclinant, j'ai vu que j'étais affecté à une mission dès demain, j'aimerai savoir de quoi il s'agit ».

« Viens avec moi. »

Akira l'entraîna dans un petit salon qu'ils utilisaient parfois avec Fei long pour jouer aux échecs, et lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Le coréen, même après 4 mois passés au manoir, était toujours étonné par le luxe de la résidence Liu, et ce salon en était un parfait exemple.

Rouge, baroque, tout invitait comme dans un piège à s'allonger dans le velours pour ne plus en sortir. Le japonais s'assit face à lui, un regard relativement bienveillant illuminait son visage, rendant ses traits harmonieux et séduisants.

Park SunHyoo resta un instant interdit…Akira était vraiment un bel homme.

**...**

« Est ce que tu te plais ici ? » lui demanda abruptement le japonais.

Avant de répondre, le jeune assassin sembla un instant se perdre dans ses pensées, puis eu un léger sourire.

« Oui maître, vraiment. Je suis infiniment reconnaissant à Fei Laoban de ses attentions à mon égard. »

Akira hocha la tête

« Hm, il faut dire que tu nous a fait forte impression. Quoi qu'il en soit…J'ai décidé de te confier une mission maintenant que tu es un membre à part entière de Baishe. »

Le japonais jeta un regard au poignet de Park SunHyoo, où s'imprimait le tatouage noir de jais d'un serpent, la marque de Fei long.

« C'est un honneur » fit le coréen en s'inclinant.

….

« Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais je suis le responsable des marchés ici, après Fei-sama. Je gère l'économie de Baishe ainsi que la logistique sur le terrain. Comme tu es désormais à mon service, ton devoir…,

Akira alluma une cigarette qu'il fit jouer négligemment entre ses doigts,

… est d'éliminer tout ce qui serait susceptible de m'empêcher de faire correctement le mien. »

La japonais s'adossa tranquillement dans son fauteuil, exhalant doucement un nuage de fumée.

« Suis je clair ? »

« Parfaitement clair, maître »

Le coréen était néanmoins surpris de l'importance d'Akira au sein de l'organisation, et de la confiance aveugle que Fei long devait avoir en lui pour accepter de déléguer de telles responsabilités. D'un coup, son regard se chargeât d'un éclat fugace d'admiration et de respect, qu'Akira ne remarqua pas.

« Bien…Dès demain tu vas donc venir avec moi à Macao; Nous allons faire un peu de ménage dans une organisation russe qui vient de détourner à son profit quelques millions de dollars. Nous connaissons déjà personnellement leur chef, Mikhail Arbatov, car Fei long et lui maintiennent une espèce de statuquo élégant. Mais c'est de son premier lieutenant qu'il faut se méfier, Youri Boukov…Je veux les affaiblir. Je veux que tu me ramènes sa tête. »

Park SunHyoo haussa un sourcil

« Au sens figuré bien sur. » sourit Akira

« A vos ordres .»

* * *

**HONG KONG, aéroport privé de Kowloon**

Ils partirent le lendemain au crépuscule, empruntant le jet que Fei long avait mis à leur disposition.

Ce jour là sur le tarmac, le leader de Baishe fit également son apparition et s'entretint à voix basse avec Akira.

Contrairement à leur première rencontre, Fei long portait aujourd'hui un costume noir, très ajusté, avec un simple chemise blanche entrouverte. Ses cheveux étaient détachés, et encadrait de mèches rebelles l'ovale de son visage. Akira, lui, était en civil; un simple jean noir, un blouson d'aviateur en cuir, et une écharpe en soie ocre mettaient en valeur ses yeux trop pales et ses cheveux bouclés.

Fei long l'avait entraîné à l'écart pour s'entretenir avec lui, tandis que Park SunHyoo attendait au pied de l'avion. Il se demandait ce que ces 2 là avaient encore à se dire, étant donné qu'ils passaient déjà presque tout leur temps ensemble, mais se contenta de ramener sur son front ses Ray-bans.

Il ne parvenait pas à définir leur relation. Peut être d'ailleurs n'avait elle pas besoin d'être définie. Comme un couple étrange, ils dégageaient à eux deux une impression de puissance et de danger assez fascinante.

**...**

Dans l'avion qui les emmenait vers Macao, Akira resta fidèle à son flegme habituel et parla peu. Il avait l'esprit ailleurs, peut être encore auprès de son maître, pensa le coréen. En écoutant les hommes de Baishe, SunHyoo avait pu percevoir quelle fascination exerçait Fei long dans les esprits. Sa beauté, bien sur, mais également l'aura de mystère dont il aimait s'entourer, la distance qu'il érigeait volontairement entre lui et le reste du monde.

Le japonais semblait etre le seul immunisé contre ce magnétisme. A sa manière, le jeune coréen le trouvait presque plus fascinant encore. Il sursauta lorsqu'il prit conscience que le japonais l'observait en train de l'observer; et détourna brusquement la tête, troublé.

Akira ne releva pas.

**...**

Quatre hommes de mains les avaient accompagnés, pour veiller au bon déroulement de la mission, et contacter Hong Kong au cas où les choses tourneraient mal.

Officiellement, Akira se rendait à Macao en tant que représentant de Baishe, traiter avec les responsables d'une organisation concurrente. Personne ne s'intéresserait au personnel qui le suivait, encore moins à ce jeune homme discret qui cachait son regard derrière une paire de Ray-bans.

Park SunHyoo était en réalité bien plus âgé que son apparence ne le laissait paraître, puisqu'il allait déjà sur ses 27 ans, mais nul n'était censé le savoir…Feindre l'innocence était également une de ses armes les plus efficaces.

Le soir venu, Akira rencontra personnellement Mikhail Arbatov sur les quais, aux abords d'un entrepôt géré par l'organisation russe; Le japonais avait insisté pour que cette rencontre soit tenue secrète. Il voulait laisser le champ libre à son protégé.

« Heureux de vous recevoir à Macao, Akira Rin, le traître le plus célèbre d'Asie. »

Mikhail Arbatov était un homme grand, bien bâti et relativement beau. Des cheveux blonds, mi longs atténuaient ses traits rudes de sibérien. Il n'avait pas l'élégance de Fei long où d'Asami, mais c'était un homme efficace, et puissant.

Le japonais s'inclina malgré tout devant lui. Après tout, il était ici en tant que messager, et n'avait absolument rien à faire de la qualité de sa réputation.

« Liu Fei long vous envoit ses respects, monsieur, dit il tranquillement, ainsi que ses avertissements »

« Oh, la poupée chinoise pense à moi… fit le russe avec un sourire rusé, Comment va-t-il ? La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, la cérémonie avait été quelque peu mouvementée je crois. Ce fut charmant. »

«Il va parfaitement bien, monsieur. Mais je ne suis pas ici pour faire des politesses. Votre organisation doit à Baishe le montant de 3 millions 45200 dollars, ainsi que la restitution des réseaux de contrebandes que vous prétendez vous attribuer. Vous avez 3 heures pour me restituer la somme et vous rétracter, et nos deux organisations reprendront leurs activités en bonne entente. »

Akira avait prononcé son discours calmement, parfaitement habitué à ce genre de négociations. Ses yeux pâles ne cillaient pas, le vent jouait doucement avec les boucles de ses cheveux et son écharpe de soie.

Arbatov le regarda avec un rictus.

« Le traitre est bien exigeant..»

« Cette affaire n'a aucun rapport avec moi. » le coupa le japonais.

« Peu importe, traître. Avant que nous parlions business, raconte moi un peu pourquoi tu as déserté ton poste au japon, pour te jeter dans les griffes de Fei long. Je crois que tu as perdu au change.»

« Je ne ferai aucun commentaires sur ma vie privée, monsieur. »

«Tu couches avec lui.. ? »

« Monsieur Arbatov cette conversation devient ridicule » répliqua Akira, toujours flegmatique. Il alluma une cigarette, qu'il porta à ses lèvres de façon étrangement provocante.

« Si vous êtes intéressé par cette question, je vous suggère de vous rendre à Hong Kong demander directement à mon maître ce qu'il en est. Vous aurez sans doute votre réponse, ainsi qu'une jambe en moins,..

D'un geste de la main, le japonais indiqua le tarmac de l'aéroport, tout proche,

Je vous en prie, mon jet est à votre disposition. »

Arbatov eu un regard meurtrier l'espace d'un instant, mais haussa les épaules. Il alluma à son tour une cigarette, sous le regard impassible du japonais.

« Vous êtes un drôle de personnage Akira Rin. Peut-être êtes vous fait pour travailler avec Fei long en fin de compte.»

Il exhala une bouffée de fumée bleue, et laissa presque aussitôt tomber le mégot entier sur le sol.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, dites bien à la jolie poupée que nous gardons l'argent et que notre but est de le détruire. Si il n'est pas content, il n'a qu'a venir me trouver en personne, je me ferais une immense joie de le revoir…Vraiment. » lança-t-il, narquois, en montant à l'arrière de sa berline. Alors qu'il s'éloignait, un vent glacé se leva dans le port de Macao, emportant avec lui le rire et les allusions cyniques du mafieux russe.

Resté seul sur les quais, Akira ricana et prit le temps de fumer intégralement sa cigarette avant de tourner les talons.

Tout se déroulait parfaitement.

* * *

Dans la berline aux vitres teintés qui le ramenait à sa résidence, Mikhail Arbatov ne savait quoi penser de la mise en garde du japonais; et à travers lui, de la mise en garde de Fei long.

Le chinois n'était pas un tendre, mais il n'était pas arrivé au pouvoir depuis longtemps…Il n'oserait pas s'attaquer à Macao. Le russe pouvait sans doute continuer à s'amuser avec les comptes de Baishe encore un peu.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Mikhail se tourna vers son adjoint.

« Я могу поговорить с Вами наедине…? (Je peux te parler en privé?) »

« Да . (oui)» répondit aussitôt Youri Boukov en hochant la tête. Le bras droit d'Arbatov était une montagne de muscle taillée à la hache. Mi-russe, mi-mandchou, Youri Boukov n'avait aucune finesse mais était bien plus intelligent qu'il n'y paraissait. A son entrée à son service, Mikhail Arbatov l'avait tout de suite remarqué et lui avait donné la chance de faire ses preuves. Depuis maintenant deux ans, Youri était son bras droit, et son plus proche conseiller.

Les deux mafieux s'installèrent dans la bibliothèque, s'adossant à de vastes fauteuils de cuir noir.

« водка! (Vodka !) » fit Arbatov en direction du garde à l'entrée.

….

Celui çi sortit et revint presque aussitôt, posant deux verres et une bouteille face à eux. Après avoir vidé plusieurs gorgées d'un trait, Arbatov se décida enfin à entamer la conversation.

« Que penses-tu de ce japonais, Akira…? »

« C'est un mec dangereux Mikhail. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux.., le russe porta le verre à ses lèvres, et je sais ce que mec dangereux veux dire.»

« Tu parles. C'est Fei long qui tire les ficelles. »

« Je sais ce que je dis. »

«C'est notre chance de faire enfin tomber Baishe, pourtant.»

« Évidement. Mais Mikhail...Ne les sous-estimes pas. Nous pourrions y perdre beaucoup.»

Le mafieux se servit à nouveau un verre, l'air contrarié.

«Je n'ai jamais sous estimé Fei long...Enfin...Il n'a que 22 ans bordel, tout le monde crève de trouille de s'élever contre lui alors que ce mec ressemble plus à une femme que mes maîtresses!»

«Calmes toi.»

«Asami n'est plus derrière lui pour lui sauver la mise, que je sache? Donc profitons en.»

Arbatov bu son verre d'un trait, aussitôt imité par son serviteur et alluma une cigarette avant de reprendre. Un léger bruit se fit entendre, comme le chuintement d'un insecte. Le mafieux n'y prêta aucune intention et poursuivit

« Peut être que je devrais rendre une petite visite à Asam…Hé, Youri ?! »

Mais le russe ne l'entendait plus. Il était mort à l'instant même, les yeux étrangement fixes, comme s'il s'apprêtait encore à dire quelque chose.

« Nom de Dieu !YOURI ? » s'écria Arbatov se précipitant vers lui.

Il examina aussitôt les verres, craignant un empoisonnement; mais il s'agissait bien de vodka. Il prit le pouls de son serviteur, fébrile- Là, derrière l'oreille…Un impact de balle dont le sang commençait tout juste à s'échapper.

Minuscule, mais bien placé. Un regard vers la fenêtre lui indiqua qu'elle était à peine entrouverte

Pour atteindre son but avec un silencieux aussi puissant et une balle aussi fine, l'assassin avait dû tirer presque à bout portant.

Bon dieu il n'avait rien vu.

«Fei long, espèce d'enfoiré…», D'un coup de poing rageur il fendit littéralement en deux la table basse. La fureur le submergea, alors même que le sang de son serviteur se répandait sur le sol.

Mikhail lui ferma les yeux.

«Мой друг… (mon ami).»

* * *

**Shinjuku **

Au même instant, Asami était mis au courant quasiment en tant réel du meurtre de Youri Boukov.

Kirishima face à lui s'était permis de le déranger au beau milieu de la nuit.

« Tu en es sur ? »

« Absolument. Notre agent à Macao certifie que les soupçons se portent sur Baishe, et sur…hm…le bras droit de Fei long-sama.

« Akira… murmura Asami, un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres. Décidément celui là était loin d'être stupide. Je regretterai presque de l'avoir laissé partir. »

Kirishima ne sut quoi répondre, et préféra attendre les instructions du yakuza. Asami alluma une de ces éternelles cigarettes et regarda Tokyo par la baie vitrée de son appartement. Le moment d'agir était-il venu..?

Sa blessure était plus lente à guérir qu'il ne l'avait espéré, et c'était un état de fait sur lequel il ne pouvait rien. La balle était d'ailleurs passée si près de son cœur que sa simple rémission tenait du miracle, mais le yakuza savait qu'il valait mieux que ça. Il était jeune, il était fort…Son corps ne le trahirait pas.

« Kirishima. »

« Maître ? »

« Prends 3 hommes avec toi. Nous partons pour Hong Kong dans une heure. »

« A vos ordres. »

**….**

Asami passa rapidement sous une douche glacée, avant de revêtir un costume noir d'encre. Une cravate, noire également termina sa tenue. Il passa machinalement le holster de cuir sur ses épaules, vérifia le chargeur de son beretta qui trouva tout naturellement sa place contre sa poitrine.

Un regard à son reflet lui assura que sa convalescence n'avait rien terni de sa sombre beauté… Satisfait, il claqua la porte.


	26. Passacaglia

Je suis contente de poster la suite de cette histoire...encore et encore! merci de me suivre!

**Origine 26**

* * *

Lorsque Fei long et Asami se firent à nouveau face, pour la première fois depuis de longs mois, le jeune chinois sentit son propre corps le trahir.

Il eu un moment de vertige, et se cramponna à l'angle de son bureau; sa voix se brisant avant même qu'il ne put prononcer son nom. Chaque instant de ces derniers mois passés sans lui revinrent en un instant le hanter, l'opium, la culpabilité, Akira,…

Voyant Asami s'avancer, Fei long remarqua cet imperceptible changement qu'apporte l'expérience de la douleur; un regard plus sombre encore, des lèvres sévères..

Lorsque le yakuza eu fermé la porte de son bureau, et tourné à nouveau ses yeux d'ambre vers lui, Fei long oublia toute convenance. Il se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa avec fougue, glissant ses mains tremblantes dans les cheveux du japonais, haletant comme dans un de ses cauchemars, craignant de se réveiller à nouveau.

« Asami… » murmura-t-il, Asami.. »

Alors le yakuza décida de remettre à plus tard les paroles inutiles, se pencha vers lui et lui rendit son baiser.

Leurs bouches se trouvèrent comme si elles ne s'étaient jamais quittées, et Fei long retrouva avec délice cette langue impérieuse qui caressait maintenant la sienne. Un bras puissant enserra sa taille dans un geste de possession et il ne pu retenir un gémissement.

Sans réfléchir, ils se laissèrent tomber là, à même le sol, s'embrassant avec folie jusqu'à en devenir ivres. La main experte du yakuza s'aventura plus avant et défit un à un les liens de la tunique de soie, glissant ses doigts entre les courbes de ce corps frémissant, tandis que le jeune chinois ne pensait à rien, le visage enfoui dans le cou de cet homme qui lui procurait simplement le plus exquis des plaisir.

Ce fut sensuel et langoureux, peau contre peau, souffle contre souffle. Asami le déshabillât entièrement, tandis que Fei long détachait un à un les crans de sa ceinture. Libéré de son carcan de tissu, Asami ne prit même pas la peine de le préparer à sa venue; le chinois dans son cou murmurait son nom comme une invitation à le rejoindre, là, sur le champ; à se fondre définitivement en lui. D'un mouvement de hanche il s'offrit, laissant Asami le prendre d'abord avec lenteur puis plus profondément, et ne pu retenir un soupir en sentant la chaleur de son amant l'envahir au plus profond de son être. Le yakuza commença alors à bouger, lentement, délicieusement, son corps retrouvant ses réflexes de félins qui consommait sa proie.

Il le plaqua contre le mur, et le pénétra encore plus profondément, lui arrachant un cri qu'il étouffa sous sa main. Le regard sauvage, il allait et venait entre les cuisses du chinois sans prêter attention à ses mains avides qui le débarrassaient de sa chemise.

Il se retira un instant, pour venir passer doucement les doigts contre le sexe tendu de son jeune amant ; d'abord lentement, puis il le prit dans sa main avec plus de force, sans autre but que celui de le faire succomber. Fei long haletait de plaisir sous ses caresses, les doigts posés sur son bras comme pour le supplier d'arrêter.

« Aah…Asami non..je.. »

Le yakuza sourit et accéléra la cadence, sans pitié pour ses supplications.

Il sentait monter le plaisir au fond des yeux noirs, et comptait bien abuser de sa résistance de nombreuses fois encore…Lorsqu'il le pénétra d'un de ses doigts, Fei long eu un cri de surprise, se cambra, et se libéra violemment dans sa main.

Ses yeux sauvages brillaient de désir lorsqu'il les ouvrit enfin, légèrement essoufflé. Plus rien ne comptait que cette sensation langoureuse, absolue, sans partage, qu'Asami lui offrait. Il l'acceptai tout comme il la subissait, mais il en était dépendant, sa chair et son esprit marqués au fer rouge par ce corps puissant qui l'avait toujours dominé.

Asami n'avait pas retiré ses doigts, et continuait de jouer négligemment en lui, pressant lentement leurs corps l'un contre l'autre. Leurs ventres tendus se rencontrèrent, et le désir de Fei long durci à nouveau contre la peau brulante de son amant. Il ne put s'empêcher de gémir, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que le yakuza ne le fasse taire sous sa bouche brulante.

« Comment était-ce avec Akira, Fei long ?, murmura-il soudain dans le cou du chinois, …On dirait pourtant que tu ne m'a pas oublié, ici… »

Les yeux du jeune chinois s'agrandirent de surprise, mais Asami ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. Il le pénétra, le soulevant brutalement de terre pour écarter ses cuisses face à lui, maintenant tout son corps à la seule force de ses bras.

« Aaah !» gémit Fei long lorsqu'il sentit son amant à nouveau en lui. Incapable de bouger dans cette position, il était totalement à sa merci. Fou de désir, il l'accueilli , avançant doucement les hanches pour mieux le recevoir, jusqu'à ce que toute ses ultimes résistances ne s'écroulent.

Lorsqu'il le sentit à nouveau près de la jouissance, le yakuza cessa ses va-et-vient et s'ancra profondément en lui, lui arrachant un nouveau cri. Ils se laissèrent tout deux glisser à terre.

« Réponds. Comment était-ce avec Akira ?»

Haletant, le regard vague, Fei long dû faire un effort douloureux pour reprendre un instant pied dans la réalité.

Un nouveau va-et-vient le fit gémir. Il était maintenant assis à califourchon sur les cuisses d'Asami, son torse collé au sien et la tête dans son cou. Encore un va-et-vient. Il se fit violence pour ne pas crier, et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans le dos du yakuza.

« Réponds.»

« …C'était bon. »

Asami fronça les sourcils.

« Il...m'est précieux…Asami. Mais c'est… »

Sa voix se brisa sous une nouvelle vague de plaisir Asami caressait son torse et les mamelons dressés se faisaient douloureux sous ses doigts .

« …C'est de toi dont je rêvais ...toutes les nuits .» avoua Fei long dans un souffle.

Asami eu un léger sourire, et toujours silencieux il allongea le jeune chinois sur le sol, le dominant de toute sa force et dévorant son corps offert de ses yeux d'ambres. Lorsqu'il le pénétra pour la troisième fois, Fei long se sentit basculer dans un état proche de l'inconscience. Les coups de reins du japonais, et le plaisir qu'il ressentait abolissaient en lui toutes formes de morale, de raison ou de fierté.

C'était meilleur que tout ce qu'il avait vécu, meilleur même que toutes leurs précédentes nuits d'amour. Asami l'enchainait à lui, imprimant cette dépendance dans chaque cellules de son corps. Il bougeait lentement, plus profondément encore qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, mais sans violence, laissant simplement leurs corps s'épouser à la perfection.

D'une main il emprisonnait celles de Fei long, et de l'autre jouait négligemment avec ses lèvres entrouvertes, qui l'embrassaient, le mordaient, murmuraient son nom...

Ses cheveux rebelles se collaient à son front et à ses tempes, et sa bouche, un rien moqueuse, laissait de temps en temps échapper un soupir de plaisir lascif. Les muscles de son torses, luisants, se contractaient au rythme de ses mouvements. Jamais le yakuza ne semblait plus dangereux ni plus beau que durant l'amour.

Encore plus profond, toujours… Fei long n'avait maintenant même plus la force de s'agripper à son dos pour ne pas sombrer.

« Asami… » répéta-il… Asami ..»

« As-tu-aussi murmuré son nom, pendant qu'il te prenait ?»

Fei long, haletant, secoua la tête en signe de dénégation et passa une main sur son visage

« Ne...Je t'en prie..»

Asami affirma sa prise, et accéléra le mouvement de ses reins, observant son jeune amant se cambrer d'extase sous lui. Le yakuza l'embrassa violemment, sentant le plaisir les submerger tout deux. Les doigts du jeune chinois se refermèrent sur les siens, alors que ses gémissements ne quittaient plus ses lèvres.

« …Tu es à moi. » murmura Asami dans un souffle, tandis que Fei long, ruisselant de sueur, se libérait sous son étreinte, et succombait à un plaisir qui dépassait toute mesure, toute compréhension.

* * *

Le chinois se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, allongé sur la méridienne de son bureau. Il mit plusieurs minutes à retrouver ses esprits, sentant encore en lui la fatigue et l'oubli qu'apporte l'extase. Le soir tombait si il en jugeait par les ombres mordorées qui s'étiraient sur le plafond…Il devait se ressaisir, se lever. Asami était-il parti ? Fei long n'avait même plus force de tourner la tête.

« De nouveau parmi nous ? » murmura une voix près de lui, qu'il reconnaitrait entre toutes.

« Tu es là… »

« J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à tes dossiers, pendant que tu étais inconscient.» ricana le yakuza

« Pour l'amour du ciel, je n'étais pas…inconscient… Et tu n'a en aucun cas la permission d'espionner Baishe.»

Un simple rire moqueur lui répondit

« Allons donc. »

Asami s'approche de lui, tenant quelques documents à la main. Arrivé à la hauteur de Fei long, il les déchira et les laissa tomber en pluie sur le corps alangui du chinois.

« Je te saurais gré de ne pas ouvrir de voie de contrebande dans le détroit de Qiongzhou, il s'agit de notre territoire. »

Le yakuza se baissa, et embrassa férocement le jeune homme.

« Mauvais garçon, tu veux me doubler ? »

Fei long ne répondit rien mais sourit à son tour. Il se redressa , et remonta sur ses épaules sa longue tunique de soie.

« Tu vas te lasser de ton monopole Asami, tu as besoin de challenge.»

« Tu n'a vraiment pas envie que je m'intéresse à quelqu'un d'autre que toi, n'est ce pas… »

« Dis plutôt que personne d'autre n'est digne de ton attention. » sourit Fei long, en attachant les derniers liens de sa tunique. Contre toute attente Asami ne répliqua pas, et se contenta de venir s'asseoir à côté de son jeune amant. Il alluma une cigarette;

« Je suppose que tu ne fumes toujours pas ? »

« Non »

Le yakuza exhala de longues bouffées de fumées avant de reprendre la parole, mais Fei long fut plus rapide.

« Je sais pourquoi tu es ici. »

« Voyez- vous ça…N'est ce pas pour ce que nous venons de faire, sur le sol si confortable de ton bureau ?»

Fei long sourit.

« Laisses moi réfléchir. Tu à appris en même temps que moi la mort de Youri Boukov, tu es donc venu ici pour me dire que j'ai agi comme un insensé; tu vas probablement essayer maintenant de conclure un accord avec Arbatov avant qu'il ne m'assassine et par la même occasion, tu vas trouver un moyen de tuer Akira. Ais-je tort ? »

« Oui. Je ne comptais pas du tout faire les choses dans cet ordre là.", ricana le mafieux, un sourire carnassier au coin des lèvres.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, et il reprit : "Aurais-tu autre chose que de l'opium dans cette pièce, quelque chose de plus…liquide, qui s'apparenterait à du whisky ? »

Le jeune chinois se leva, et servit lui même un verre au yakuza, dont il bu une gorgée avant de le lui tendre.

« Je ne suis pas si inconscient que tu le crois, Asami. Je planifie la mort de Boukov depuis plusieurs mois.»

Le mafieux ne répondit pas, l'invitant à poursuivre.

« Les russes ont détournés de Baishe plusieurs millions de dollars, ils devaient s'attendre à ce que ma réponse soit immédiate. J'ai fais parvenir tout à l'heure un message à Arbatov contenant…Mes propres conditions pour un cessez-le-feu. »

« Il n'acceptera pas. »

Le yakuza avait tranché, impartial, le regard absorbé par le contenu ambré de son verre qu'il faisait lentement tourner.

« Comment le sais-tu ? Son organisation est fragile, il n'a pas d'autre choix.» répliqua Fei long , piqué au vif.

« Je le connais mieux que toi. Pour certaines raison, bien mieux que toi. Maintenant écoutes : C'est un fait, quand bien même il serait à l'agonie, il continuera de te traquer. Je te conseille de renforcer dès maintenant la sécurité de ce manoir. »

« Il n'oserait pas m'attaquer directement! »

« Tu as beaucoup d'ennemis. Il n'aura qu'a claquer des doigts pour qu'ils se liguent contre toi, et ce jour-là, saches-le, je ne prendrai pas une deuxième balle pour te sauver.»

Le jeune chinois resta silencieux, et jeta un coup d'œil au yakuza, toujours assis à ses côtés. Il se pencha soudain vers lui et d'un geste écarta sa chemise, pour passer doucement la main sur cette cicatrice, encore fragile que le japonais portait près de son cœur. Puis, se laissant glisser du canapé, il s'agenouilla et y posa doucement les lèvres. Sa langue glissa sur cette plaie à peine refermée qui aurait pu si facilement les séparer à jamais, et pour laquelle il avait même failli se donner la mort, rongé par la culpabilité.

Il baissa la tête.

« Ma vie t'appartient, désormais…Asami. Tu le sais. Une vie pour une vie. »

Le yakuza passa la main dans les cheveux du jeune chinois, presque tendre.

« Je le sais. Et je vais la sauver à nouveau. Mais j'exige un prix. »

« Tout ce que tu voudras.»

Le mafieux pris le menton de Fei long entre ses doigts, le forçant à relever la tête et à le regarder dans les yeux. Il eu un sourire:

« Je te laisse le soin de tuer Akira. »


	27. Live and let die

Bonjour à tous, repartons en Asie!

**Origine 27**

* * *

**Au même**** moment;**** Au dessus de la péninsule de Macao**

Dans le jet qui les ramenait vers Hong Kong, Park SunHyoo scruta une nouvelle fois le visage indolent d'Akira, silencieux face à lui. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvé au petit matin sur le tarmac de l'aéroport, le japonais n'avait pas prononcé une seule parole.

« Maître ?»

« Hm ? »

« Y-a-t-il un problème? Aurais-je commis une erreur dans mon travail ? »

Akira soupira et reporta son attention sur le jeune coréen inclinant la tête en signe de dénégation.

« Mon ami je ne suis pas porté sur les compliments, mais ton travail ce soir a été remarquable. Si j'ai l'air songeur, c'est que je pensais à la suite des évènements…Mais ça ne te concerne plus.»

« Merci monsieur, fit Park SunHyoo. Je voulais vous demander une faveur une fois mon contrat rempli; une simple question.»

« Je t'en prie.»

« Comment êtes-vous rentré au service de Liu-sama ? Ou plutôt pourquoi?»

Le japonais sourit. Si seulement lui même le savait…Etait-il tombé amoureux ou était ce une obsession ? Il n'avait jamais su faire la différence, dès qu'il s'agissait de Fei long.

« C'est une longue histoire. Disons que…Comme toi, j'ai senti à un moment que ma place était à ses côtés.»

« Ce n'est pas vraiment une réponse. »

« C'est vrai mais je suis désolé, je ne suis pas disposé à raconter ici mon histoire…Elle est trop longue et trop complexe.»

Le jeune coréen sourit et hocha la tête, tournant les yeux vers le ciel ou l'aube commençait à se dessiner. Il n'aurait su expliquer pourquoi, mais il se sentait bien. Profondément bien en présence d'Akira.

**...**

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que le jet amorçait sa descente vers Hong Kong, Park SunHyoo s'abandonnait doucement à l'ivresse que lui procurait le _Maotai,_ cette liqueur de sorgho et de riz que venait de lui faire découvrir le japonais. Ce dernier eu un sourire.

« Tu n'as pas l'air de tenir beaucoup l'alcool »

« Ahaha..Maître vous avez raison…Je devrait arrêter là…Ne me jugez pas trop sévèrement.»

« Il n'en est rien. Continues de boire si tu en as envie, je te ramènerai au manoir en un seul morceau.»

Akira souriait. Ses traits habituellement si sévères se faisaient doux, apportant une langueur presque sensuelle à cet étrange personnage; ses yeux clairs pétillants de malice. C'était assez rare de le voir ainsi, et le jeune coréen se senti rougir. Akira n'était jamais aussi beau que lorsqu'il souriait... quelle belle découverte il venait de faire.

Park SunHyoo finit s'endormir, allongé sur plusieurs sièges, un bras derrière sa tête, l'air innocent comme un enfant.

"Étrange impression pour un assassin de cette envergure," ricana le japonais.

Il aimait bien ce jeune homme, amusé par la dualité qui régnait entre son esprit joueur et impulsif d'adolescent et ses talents de meurtriers. Il le regarda dormir un instant, s'attardant ici et là sur une mèche de cheveux, les muscles saillants sous le pull en cachemire noir, ses mains fines ou s'imprimaient des tatouages…C'était un très beau garçon.

Mais bientôt, il laissa son esprit retourner auprès de Fei long, et sur les plans dantesques qu'ils devraient désormais élaborer ensemble pour mettre Mikhaïl Arbatov hors d'état de nuire. Définitivement.

* * *

De retour au manoir, Akira dû porter lui même le jeune homme complètement ivre jusqu'au deuxième étage. Plutôt amusé par la situation, il l'emmena dans le petit salon rouge au bout du couloir et l'allongea sur la méridienne en velours.

« Allez...restes là. Et arranges-toi pour que Fei long ne te voit pas dans cet état. » murmura-t-il.

« Hmm… »

« Dors.»

Par SunHyoo ouvrit un instant les yeux, rendus brillants par l'ivresse.

« Ah…maître...»

Il leva sa main qu'il posa doucement sur la poitrine d'Akira, cherchant manifestement le contact de sa peau.

Le japonais le regarda sans comprendre et écarta son bras, mettant son geste sur le compte de l'alcool. Il se leva et sortit sans plus y penser, pressé de rejoindre Fei long, de le revoir... Un peu inquiet également, comme à chaque fois: car le jeune leader de Baishe tenait à lui, il le savait, mais de la pire manière qui soit.

Akira n'était pas aveugle, les sentiments de Fei long à son égard étaient un mélange de compassion, de désir, de gratitude pour lui être si fidèle…Et bien sur de satisfaction, cette satisfaction perverse de l'avoir poussé à la trahison.

Si la place dans son lit avait été facilement conquise, la place dans son cœur ne lui était pas destinée...Et pourtant, il était incapable de le quitter, ce beau et farouche dragon. Il aurait pu commettre un meurtre, dix, cent, ou même un génocide pour lui plaire.

Simplement…pour lui plaire.

« Tu es bien à plaindre, mon pauvre ami » murmura-t-il.

**...**

Le chinois l'attendait, mais Akira remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose en lui avait changé. Fei long semblait tendu, aux abois, même si il faisait tout pour masquer ses sentiments derrière un visage de marbre. La pièce elle même était différente, imprégné d'une aura différente de celle qui y régnait d'habitude. Ce parfum nouveau, qui donnait à l'air une saveur de cèdre et de musc…

«…Asami… » murmura Akira en observant les lieux.

Il se tourna vers Fei long, les yeux féroces.

« Il était ici n'est ce pas ?! Je le sens…ici, partout…, »

Il regarda un instant le jeune chinois, ses cheveux d'habitude si lisses légèrement emmêlés, ses lèvres trop rouges…

« …Et même sur toi.»

« Oui »

Akira accusa le coup. Fei long le regardait, ses yeux noirs brûlants d'une lueur de défi, la respiration sifflante.

« Et alors ? »

Le japonais serra les poings, les mâchoires crispés. Son souffle s'accéléra alors qu'il essayait de se maîtriser, de ne pas sombrer dans la folie. Son jeune maître vit très clairement ses ongles s'enfoncer dans ses paumes, jusqu'à ce qu'une ombre rouge vienne tacher le bord de ses phalanges, mais Akira se redressa et joignit ses mains meurtries dans son dos.

« Alors rien. Veuillez m'excuser. »

Le regard fixe, immobile, il ne laissa plus rien transparaître et Fei long assit derrière son bureau reprit la parole.

« Je ne te dois pas d'explications pour ça. Mais je vous félicite, toi et ton protégé pour votre travail de cette nuit . Néanmoins, la situation se complique et je vais avoir besoin de toi…Akira… »

Il avait levé brusquement les yeux vers le japonais, assez rapidement pour surprendre un éclat de souffrance pure disparaître de iris pâle, et qu'il n'aurait jamais dû voir. La souffrance pure…Il ne la connaissait que trop bien, et en fut bouleversé. Tant de dépit, de résignation, et de douleur…Pour lui ? Mais au nom du ciel comment était-il capable de provoquer de tels sentiments ?

Comprenant qu'il avait été surpris, Akira se mordit les lèvres et détourna la tête.

« Poursuivez maître. »

Mais Fei long en était incapable. Assis derrière son bureau, il continuait de le fixer, prenant soudainement conscience de la profondeur des sentiments que le japonais éprouvait pour lui. C'était comme un coup en pleine poitrine, d'une puissance déferlante…Akira était amoureux de lui à en crever, il le voyait maintenant, sur son visage qui ne lui cachait plus rien.

Il porta ses doigts à ses lèvres et repensa à Asami, à la folie qu'il avait ressenti dans ses bras…cette journée avait bouleversé son monde tout entier, son corps, son esprit, et ses certitudes.

«…Akira…Je suis désolé.» murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Le japonais ne répondit rien, surprit de voir le masque de Fei long se fissurer, se briser même...Que s'était-il donc passé avec le yakuza, qu'avait il bien pu lui faire ?

« Je n'aurai jamais dû…Jamais avec toi...J'ai été fou Akira…Est ce que tu me pardonneras ? »

Le jeune mafieux enfoui son visage dans ses mains, et un long silence lui répondit. Le japonais s'approcha lentement, très lentement du bureau, et écarta tendrement les poignets de Fei long pour contempler ses traits. Mon Dieu, comme il était beau ainsi tourmenté, ses yeux brillants, ses lèvres pâles et entrouvertes…Qu'il fallait donc de maîtrise de soi pour ne pas en profiter à l'instant même...

Mais il se contenta de caresser les cheveux d'ébène, en murmurant :

« Il n'y a rien à pardonner. Je savais dans quoi je m'engageais à la première seconde ou j'ai posé les yeux sur toi; je savais…que tu ne serais jamais à moi. Pardonnes-moi…C'est moi qui ai été fou.»

Akira tomba à genoux, front contre terre, implorant sa clémence et Fei long le regarda, profondément ému pour l'une des rares fois de sa vie. Il se leva et s'agenouilla face à lui, le forçant à relever la tête.

« Akira…wǒ de péngyǒu…»* murmura-t-il en mandarin.

« Reprenons les choses comme elles doivent être, Fei long…Je suis ton serviteur, je saurai le rester. »

Le chinois le regarda, les lèvres tremblantes. _Frappes! Maintenant ! Tues le!_

« … »

Akira passa doucement sa main sur la joue de Fei long, et embrassa doucement ses lèvres pâles. Ce baiser serait leur dernier, ils le savaient.

Lorsque le japonais quitta la pièce, Fei long laissa tomber le poignard qu'il cachait dans sa manche. Appuyé contre son bureau, une main sur la bouche pour contenir l'émotion qui le submergeait…

Il n'avait pas réussi.

* * *

Park SunHyoo se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, surprit de se retrouver au manoir. Son mal de tête lui donna une bonne indication sur l'origine de son amnésie, et il se maudit de sa conduite. Il devait retrouver Akira, s'excuser. Il se mit debout tant bien que mal, se servit un verre d'eau au bar, et jetant un coup d'œil à sa silhouette, décida d'aller d'abord se changer.

Son appartement était situé quelques rues plus au sud du manoir, et l'air frais venu de la mer qui lui fouetta le visage acheva de le remettre en forme. La façade de l'immeuble où il vivait était blanche et sobre, mais impeccablement entretenue- Il adorait son appartement, lui qui avait depuis toujours eu une vie de paria et de fugitif, enfin, possédait quelque chose qui s'apparentait à un foyer. Il passa sous un jet d'eau glacé et s'habilla en vitesse d'un pantalon de cuir noir, et d'un pull léger en cachemire.

Depuis qu'il travaillait pour Baishe, et qu'il n'avait plus eu à se soucier de ses finances, il s'était enfin constitué une garde robe qu'il voulait «digne de ce nom». Après tout, il n'avait personne d'autre que lui même à entretenir...Et il savait d'avance que sa vie serait courte. Autant profiter des milliers de dollars qui dormaient dans la doublure intérieure de son sac de voyage.

Il détacha ses cheveux qui balayèrent ses épaules, cacha son regard derrière une paire de Ray-bans et reparti pour le manoir, bien décidé à présenter ses excuses à Akira.

**...**

Il le trouva dans le même petit salon rouge, attablé devant une tasse de thé et un jeu d'échec auquel manifestement il jouait seul.

« Maître ? Auriez vous un moment à..»

« Je t'en prie, entres »

Park SunHyoo referma la porte derrière lui, et s'approcha de la méridienne.

« Maître je tenais à m'excuser…Je me suis réveillé ici tout à l'heure, et je suppose que c'est vous qui m'avez porté…Pardonnez-moi ça ne se reproduira plus. » dit il en s'inclinant.

« Tu vas mieux ? »

Le coréen le regarda, surprit par tant de considération.

« Oui, merci. Je me méfierai de l'alcool chinois à l'av…Maître ! »

Le jeune assassin venait de remarquer le sang sur le jeu d'échec, et les paumes meurtries du japonais, qui maculaient d'ocre les pièces de nacre.

« Laisses. Ce n'est pas important. »

« Vous saignez… »

« J'AI DIT LAISSES! »  
**...**

Contre toute attente Park SunHyoo siffla de dépit et s'assit à côté d'Akira, laissant alors tomber son masque d'adolescent pour montrer au japonais son vrai visage. Un visage aux yeux inquisiteurs et puissants, ou l'on sentait la vie, l'intelligence. Un visage métamorphosé, où toute trace d'enfance avait irrémédiablement disparue.

« Je vais soignez ça, et ce n'est pas une proposition. »

« Ah…Te voilà vraiment. » soupira Akira en fermant les yeux. «Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix.»

Le coréen revint quelques minutes plus tard avec de l'alcool et des bandages, et entreprit de désinfecter les plaies.

« Pourquoi vous êtes-vous infligé de pareilles coupures ? » demanda-t-il à mi-voix

« J'ai perdu quelqu'un.»

« Je suis désolé. »

Akira hocha la tête, alors que le jeune assassin enveloppait ses mains d'une fine bande de gaze. Park SunHyoo releva les yeux vers lui un instant, et osa une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres:

« Avez-vous une personne dans votre vie, maître ? »

Le japonais le regarda d'un air sévère, comme pour le punir d'avoir franchi trop vite les étapes de l'intimité. Puis il réfléchi. La réponse qui s'imposait à lui était incontestable.

« Non. »

Akira resta silencieux un long moment et le regarda, songeur, terminer les bandages des ses mains. Le coréen se leva bientôt, comprenant son besoin de solitude; mais avant de passer la porte la voix de son maître l'arrêta :

« Et toi Park SunHyoo, as tu quelqu'un dans ta vie ? »

Le jeune homme eu un sourire charmeur, sur un visage qui reprenait doucement sa lumière enfantine.

« Non.. »

Il referma la porte, et au bout de quelque pas dans le couloir murmura :

« Mais je crois que je pourrais tomber amoureux de vous. »

* * *

*"..wǒ de péngyǒu"= mon ami...


	28. Laugh'n a half

Voici un nouveau chapitre de cette histoire, il s'est fait attendre, merci merci de votre patience! Et une pensée pleine de reconnaissance à ceux qui me laissent des reviews!

**Origine 28**

* * *

Cette nuit là, le jeune assassin fit un rêve qui le laissa troublé et frissonnant dans la chaleur de ses draps.

Abasourdi, il fixa le plafond pendant de longues minutes avant de reprendre conscience. Son corps était brulant, sa bouche sèche comme après l'amour, ses cheveux collés à son cou par la sueur…Il avait rêvé d'Akira.

« Sasang-e… (Mon Dieu..) » murmura Park Sunhyoo

Il se leva et se servit un verre d'eau, regardant paresseusement la baie de Hong-Kong par la fenêtre. Il n'était pas prêt pour ça...Il aimait jouer avec les sentiments, il aimait les aventures sans lendemains, mais Akira n'était définitivement pas ce type d'homme. D'ailleurs, personne n'aurait su dire qui il était…Sous les trais fins et ses boucles de cheveux noirs, on décelait l'intelligence, parfois emportée par un sourire, parfois par un éclair de cruauté. Qui serait assez fou pour se jeter dans la gueule d'un tel loup ?

Le jeune coréen soupira. Après tout, il n'avait jamais eu aucune prétention au bonheur.

Park SunHyoo ne voulait pas se laisser submerger par des sentiments inutiles, il aimait travailler pour Baishe, il aimait les surnoms qu'on lui donnait dans les couloirs, il aimait l'anonymat dans lequel Fei long le laissait vivre. Il n'avait jamais connu que cette existence, celle de la mafia, du sang, du meurtre, un monde où tout n'est que profit et plaisirs éphémères. Il n'avait jamais été assez stupide pour croire que son destin serait différent.

Assis sur le rebord de son balcon, les pieds dans le vide, il vida une bouteille de Jack Daniels

« Je devrais tenter ma chance…»

* * *

**Au même moment, Lan Kwai Fong, Manoir Liu**

Akira était pensif, assis à son bureau, tandis que les premières lueurs de l'aube se dessinaient à l'horizon. Cette vaste pièce, sobrement aménagé, donnait directement sur le parc à l'arrière du manoir; il l'avait personnellement demandée à Fei long. Il aimait ces jardins par dessus tout, et passait souvent de longues heures à admirer les cerisiers qui s'étendaient à perte de vue face à lui.

Sur le bureau, une pile de papier qu'il répugnait à signer aujourd'hui. Des sommes de chiffres s'alignaient sur plusieurs pages, qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Sa propre maison au nord de Tokyo, quelques appartements à Kyoto et Osaka, la maison familiale dans le quartier de Gion, ses comptes aux Maldives, en Suisse, et même la petite fortune de son compte courant qu'il avait aimablement choisi de laisser fructifier au Japon, tout y était consigné.

Avec un regard pour le ciel pâle, Akira eu un léger rire en signant finalement les nombreuses pages de son testament.

**...**

Il était en danger auprès de Fei long et l'avait toujours su. Il avait lu sa mort dans les yeux d'Asami le jour où il l'avait trahi, il avait lu sa mort dans les cheveux défaits de Fei long qui l'avait trompé, et aujourd'hui il lisait sa mort dans la pâleur de l'aube….Aussi pâle que ses yeux, quelle ironie.

Ses étranges yeux en amandes qu'il tenait de son père, et qui le rendaient tour à tour attirant ou cruel, il le savait bien. Était-ce eux qui avaient plu à Fei long ? …Peu importait à présent.

Il avait compris qu'il ne lui restait pas longtemps à vivre au sein de Baishe.

**...**

Akira poussa un soupir et alluma une cigarette. Il renversa la tête en arrière et ferma les paupières, exhalant un nuage de fumée. Qui aurait dit, quelques années auparavant, lorsqu'il était une des plus prometteuse recrue de la pègre japonaise, qu'il finirait ses jours en traitre, dans la disgrâce et le déshonneur?

Et cependant, il constata avec un sourire amer qu'il n'avait aucun remords.

Il avait aimé Fei long, il avait aimé être fou de lui, il avait aimé se sentir vivant à ses côté...Peu importait le reste, il ne regrettait pas cette année passée à Hong Kong, fut-elle la dernière.

Il aurait pu fuir à l'étranger, refaire sa vie en France peut être, ce pays qu'il avait si peu connu. Mais il n'avait pas envie de fuir; l'idée de ne plus voir Fei long lui était intolérable, plus encore qu'une vie où il lui était inaccessible.

Il alluma une autre cigarette, et eu un sourire en apercevant son reflet dans la baie vitrée. Ses cheveux, qu'il n'avait pas coupés depuis son départ du japon, étaient devenus longs et balayaient désormais le haut de son dos. Cela lui donnait un air plus farouche, qu'il aimait assez. Sans complaisance, il contempla un moment la peau de son torse, couverte de tatouages; étrange parchemin de vie depuis son entrée dans la mafia.

« Quelle horreur…»

Aucun être humain, hors les yakuza, ne peuvent savoir la souffrance de l'irezumi. Atroce, s'étendant sur des heures entières de tortures à l'aiguille, et ce pendant des années, jusqu'à ce que la tatouage soit parfaitement achevé. Pour les yakuza, cette douleur est comme un lien qui leur rappelle leurs frères, leur clan et leurs allégeances. Akira se souvint qu'il avait été un jour si arrogant et si fier de le porter... Aujourd'hui il aurait été prêt à s'arracher la peau.

Perdu dans ses pensées, les yeux fermés, il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir doucement derrière lui et Fei long se glisser dans la pièce.

Le chinois le trouva ainsi, la tête reposée à l'arrière de son fauteuil, une cigarette négligemment glissée entre les lèvres. Il le contempla un instant…C'était bon de voir Akira ainsi, sans défense, sans masque, sans le trouble étrange inspiré par ces yeux pâles.

« Bonjour Fei long. »

« Je te croyais endormi. »

« Non…J'ai passé une mauvaise nuit. J'étais trop pressé de la voir finir. »

Fei long sourit, s'approcha et vint aux côtés d'Akira admirer le lever du soleil. Il restèrent ainsi un long moment, silencieux, jusqu'à ce que le jeune chinois ne reprenne la parole.

« J'ai passé une mauvaise nuit moi aussi. »

Akira leva les yeux, détaillant le profil de Fei long qui se découpait dans la semi obscurité. Il était sublime.

« Je souhaitais ne jamais vous avoir connu, ni toi ni lui. »

Fei long avait prononcé cette phrase tranquillement, comme une banale constatation, et le japonais prit son temps avant de lui répondre simplement :

« Moi aussi. »

Le chinois eu un léger rire et se tourna vers lui, toujours assis dans son fauteuil, détaillant sa chemise ouverte, et ses longues boucles de cheveux noirs.

« Tu es beau…Qu'est ce qui te prends d'être si beau aujourd'hui? »

« On trouve toujours attirant ce qu'on ne peut plus avoir. » répondit Akira, cynique. Il s'attendait à ce que Fei long s'offusque, mais le jeune chinois resta pensif un instant.

« Peut être…oui.» murmura-t-il simplement.

Le japonais resta un moment interdit, et baissa les yeux.

« Que tu es devenu sage Fei long... Tu te rappelles quand je suis rentré à ton service ? Tu vivais à Shinjuku comme un lion en cage. Et aujourd'hui l'adolescent rebelle est devenu bien plus qu'un homme…Je suis sous le charme.»

« Akira, toi aussi tu te laisse envouter par ce que tu ne peux plus avoir ? »

Le japonais poussa un soupir et se leva pour faire face à Fei long, le visage calme et les traits apaisés.

« J'ai été envouté par ce que je n'ai jamais eu, ce n'est pas pareil. »

« Akira, je sais qu'il est trop tard, mais…cette nuit, notre première, n'était pas dénuée de sens pour moi. Je voulais au moins que tu le saches. »

« Je le sais »

En parlant, Fei long avait attiré japonais contre lui, passant délicatement ses doigts sous la chemise ouverte. Il respira dans son cou son odeur de cèdre, tandis qu'Akira fermait les yeux, penchant la tête en s'offrant davantage. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, brulantes, mais au moment de se rejoindre le japonais se dégageât.

La magie de l'instant était rompue, et soudain, le visage fermé, les yeux sombres, le jeune chinois fit jaillir un poignard de sa manche et le plaqua sur la gorge d'Akira.

« Non ! »

Akira recula d'un pas sous le choc, et tomba à terre sous le poids de Fei long. Il tentait de retenir de toute ses force le bras du chinois ou brillait la lame meurtrière, et qui s'approchait inexorablement de sa gorge.

« Fei long …non ! » cria-t-il.

Le chinois pinça les lèvres, le souffle court, tandis que sa main se rapprochait toujours plus de son but.

« Pardonnes moi… murmura-il dans un souffle… Akira... pardonnes moi. »

Le japonais le regarda avec surprise, alors que la lame n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres de son cou. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps et il le savait.

« Fei long…C'est…le moment de te faire ma déclaration… »

« Tais toi ! »

La lame commençait a écorcher la peau tendue de la gorge d'Akira, qui s'arc boutait sur se coudes pour résister à la force de Fei long. Et finalement quelques gouttes de sang vermeil coulèrent, s'imprimant en fleur pourpre sur les manches de soie du cheongsam.

« Je suis le plus comblé des hommes de t'avoir connu… » murmura-t-il dans un souffle, le visage tendu par l'effort.

Fei long compris alors qu'Akira ne résistait pas pour sa survie, mais pour avoir le temps lui parler. La culpabilité lui martyrisa l'esprit, tandis que le sang commençait à se répandre sur le sol et ses propres habits.

« TAIS TOI ! »

« Je me tairai bientôt… » répondit Akira, les yeux à demis clos. « Mon..destin était de mourir de ta main, j'en suis…heureux. »

« Non... »

Le visage de Fei long était défait, ses yeux remplis de colère et de chagrin. Ses mains tremblaient, mais sa force était intacte. Cela lui avait prit une nuit entière pour trouver la courage d'accomplir ce meurtre ignoble, il ne reculerait pas maintenant.

Akira sourit et murmura :

« Je t'ai aimé…je ne regrette rien. »

Il cessa de lutter, ses bras tombèrent à terre tandis que la main de Fei long, emportée par son élan, ne pu retenir le coup fatal. La lame s'enfonça dans la gorge avec une étonnante facilité, et quelques gouttes de sang vermeils perlèrent au coin de la bouche du japonais.

Akira mourut ainsi, Fei long à ses côtés, pour son propre malheur.

…..

Le jeune mafieux resta longtemps assis par terre à côté du corps de son ancien serviteur, partagé entre des torrents d'émotions contradictoires.

Il savait, et depuis longtemps qu'il devrait tuer celui qui était devenu son bras droit. Cette place malheureuse au sein de Baishe, le prix à payer pour une trop grande intimité entre un lieutenant et son maître. Seulement, il avait eu tant de mal à s'y résoudre…

Akira avait été son point faible, Asami l'avait mis devant le fait accompli. Désormais tout était bien.

Fei long eu un rire amer, profondément triste en caressant doucement les cheveux d'Akira. Ce dernier semblait dormir, en dépit liquide carmin qui maculait sa gorge et sa poitrine. Il était pâle, un peu trop pâle, et très beau dans les lumières du matin.

« Puisses-tu me pardonner…Ma vie ne sera pas très longue mais ton souvenir la hantera. »

Fei long se releva, jeta un coup d'œil au parc, illuminé d'un soleil doré, et respira profondément, plus profondément qu'il n'avait jamais respiré. Lorsqu'il sorti de la pièce, la porte se referma sur ces incertitudes et ses doutes, et ce matin de printemps l'adolescent qu'il était disparu à jamais.

* * *

**Au même moment, quartier de Lan Kwai Fong, résidence des serviteurs de Baishe.**

« Tu te surestimes si tu crois me surprendre à nouveau…Qui plus est, c'est moi qui suis ridiculement en train d'essayer de te séduire.»

« Sois pas ridicule Li !»

Le jeune coréen parti dans un éclat de rire, aussitôt rejoins par Tian Li, un jeune lieutenant de Baishe dont il était particulièrement proche, l'un dans le rôle du séducteur et l'autre dans le rôle du jeune premier effarouché.

« Je pourrai te faire avaler certaines préparations dont j'ai le secret, et qui me permettraient de faire de toi absolument tout ce que j'ai envie » ricana le chinois.

« Approche seulement, et tu verras ! »

Tian Li et Park SunHyoo était amis depuis l'arrivée du coréen au sein de Baishe. Ils partageaient le même humour enjôleur, la même beauté canaille, et la même façon de sourire pour arriver à leur fins.

Li était un homme aux grands yeux noirs et au visage serein, les cheveux courts légèrement ébouriffés. Il portait en permanence sur le visage un air moqueur, mais malgré sa personnalité extravertie et joueuse, Tian Li était un personnage ambigu. Lors de son arrivée au manoir, Park SunHyoo avait immédiatement reconnu en lui l'un des sien et effectivement, il ne s'était pas trompé sur la double activité de Li au sein de Baishe, ni sur ses talents cachés.

Ainsi, 6 mois plus tard, les 2 meilleurs assassins de Baishe semblaient en passe d'en devenir également les meilleurs amis.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés par hasard dans les couloirs, avant de s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient également voisins de palier dans l'immeuble de Fei long réservé à ses employés.

Tian li, formé par son propre père, avait prit sa suite et tant qu'apothicaire très spécial de Baishe. Il excellait, comme toute sa famille, dans la connaissance des plantes et était de surcroit un excellent médecin, « Mais ce qui est fait peut être défait » avait il coutume de dire, et il était devenu, au sein de la pègre, un terrible assassin connu pour ses talents d'empoisonneur.

« Ca va, ca va !, ricana Park SunHyoo en essuyant une larme de rire du coin de œil, Tiens fais moi un café, Tian, s'il te plait. »

« Un café…intéressant … »

«Si tu mets autre chose que du café dans cette tasse je t'égorge ! »

« Tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'on peut faire avec de la caféine. »

« Merci Tian, du thé ça ira. »

« Le thé c'est dangereux… »

« Ça suffit ! »

Le chinois éclata de rire avait de faire bouillir de l'eau, et prit au passage une bière dans son frigo. Il revient s'asseoir à côté de Park SunHyoo, sur les vastes fauteuils de sa terrasse.

« Une bière à 10h du matin ? »

« Je sens que tu es ici pour me raconter tes problèmes. J'ai besoin de courage.»

Le coréen sourit un moment. Il n'avait pas tort.

Tian li avait l'air jeune, mais il était de 10 ans son ainé et était de bon conseil. Park passait souvent chez lui pour lui demander des avis sur le fonctionnement de Baishe, telle ou telle personne, et bien sur, sur les faits et gestes de Fei long qui rythmaient leurs vies à tout deux.

« J'ai passé une mauvaise nuit, Tian »

« Avec qui ? » se moqua le chinois. Mais le jeune assassin resta silencieux.

« Oh, j'ai visé juste? Tu sors avec quelqu'un SunHyoo ? »

« Non. Mais j'aimerai bien. »

« Ok, je vois le problème. C'est quelqu'un que je connais ? »

Le coréen hésita un long moment, et finalement prit la parole.

« T'as des infos sur Akira ? »

« Hmm…Drôle de personnage pour ce que j'en sais, on avait jamais vu de japonais à Baishe avant son arrivée. Je pense qu'il a trahi son ancien boss, c'est évident, même si tout le monde évite le sujet….Pourquoi cette question? »

« Tu sais d'autre choses ? »

« Eh bien…Je sais qu'il a 30 ans, qu'il travaillait auparavant pour Asami Ryuichi, et qu'il s'est finalement rallié à Fei long personne ne sait ni comment ni pourquoi. C'est un mec réservé, pour ce que j'en sais, mais dangereux…Hé SunHyoo, tu peux me dire ce qu'Akira a à voir avec…attends.. »

Tian Li regarda son jeune collègue avec des yeux abasourdi, et bientôt un sourire malicieux vient éclairer son visage.

« Hé ben toi… »

« Ya ton café qui bout Tian Li. »

« On s'en fou…T'es amoureux de ton boss, c'est pas très professionnel ! »

« Tu peux garder ça pour toi, grande gueule ? »

« On se calme fillette, sérieusement on est amis. Évidement.»

Park SunHyoo regarda un moment la mer qui s'étendait à l'horizon, avant de pousser un soupir résigné.

« Oui..Je crois que je suis amoureux. »

« Je comprend »

« Vraiment ? »

« Tu sais SunHyoo, tu n'es pas le seul à avoir une vie compliquée. Les sentiments, c'est vaste…Et on les éprouve rarement pour la bonne personne. Quoi qu'il en soit, Akira est un bel homme, et tu es surement celui avec lequel il passe le plus de temps. Il doit t'apprécier aussi, alors évidemment….tu as une chance sur mille, mais il faut te jeter à l'eau pour voir si tes sentiments sont partagés. »

« C'est cash comme méthode. »

Tian Li alluma une cigarette avant de répondre, et fixa l'horizon, l'air pensif.

« Tu sais Park, j'ai 36 ans et je me surprend moi même chaque jour d'être encore en vie. J'ai pas mal de regrets, alors je te dis une chose; tu ne devrais pas être ici avec moi, va plutôt tenter ta chance. Car crois moi, tu ne sais pas si vous vous reverrez demain.»

Le jeune coréen fixa son ainé, interloqué du ton si profond qu'il avait adopté. Il sentait des blessures dans le passé de Li, qu'il avait sans doute effleuré par ses doutes et ses questions.

« Merci Tian. »

Il souri, se leva en posant la main sur l'épaule du chinois, et sorti. Arrivé dans la rue, le vent marin lui fouetta le visage, et il se mit à courir.


	29. Le marionnettiste

Bonjour à tous! L'heure des dénouements approche:) Merci encore infiniment de suivre cette histoire.

* * *

Il était tôt encore, mais l'aube dorée de Hong Kong avait finalement laissé place à un jour de tempête. La pluie battante recouvrait la ville entière d'un épais brouillard lorsque l'on frappa deux coups secs à sa porte.

Personne ne frappait sèchement à la porte d'Asami, et le yakuza porta la main à son holster avant d'aller ouvrir.

Fei long était là, beau comme un dieu, haletant et ruisselant de pluie, les cheveux collés à son visage. Sa chemise devenue transparente ne cachait plus rien des courbes de son torse, et, comble de l'ironie, il souriait.

Il souriait comme un condamné, d'un rictus nerveux et changeant, qui laissait voir sa part d'ombre, sa cruauté, sa part de folie.

Sans un mot il jeta un couteau encore ensanglanté au pied du yakuza, le même poignard qui venait d'ôter la vie d'Akira quelques heures plus tôt, guettant la réaction du japonais.

Asami y jeta un coup d'œil, fronça les sourcils, et d'un geste brusque attira à lui le chinois et referma la porte derrière eux.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, mais soudain les yeux de Fei long se voilèrent, son sourire mourut sur ses lèvres et il s'écroula sur le sol.

**...**

Lorsqu'il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, ses mains tremblaient et la sueur ruisselait dans son cou. Il tenta de se lever mais il fut pris de vertiges et retomba sur les draps. De dépit il serra les poings.

« Tu as 40 de fièvre, je ne ferai rien de stupide à ta place. »

Le yakuza l'observait depuis la fenêtre, pensif, une cigarette à la main. C'était probablement lui qui l'avait déshabillé et porté jusque dans son lit...Le chinois poussa un soupir, referma les yeux; et Asami se tourna à nouveau vers la baie vitrée d'où il contemplait la tempête qui faisait rage.

Lorsqu'il avait vu Fei long s'écrouler sur le sol, le yakuza ne pouvait le nier, son cœur avait manqué un battement.

Il avait pris son pouls, senti son front brulant...Le jeune chinois avait manifestement couru jusque chez lui sous la pluie battante. Mais surtout, il avait assassiné Akira.

Asami fronça les sourcils. Lui aussi s'était laissé emporté, par la jalousie, la fierté, la vengeance...Il n'aimait pas ces sensations, il n'était pas ce genre d'homme. Akira l'avait défié, trop longtemps et s'était condamné lui même par sa trahison, alors…comment était-il possible que sa mort ne lui apporte que si peu de satisfaction ?

Terminant sa cigarette, le yakuza délaissa ses sombres pensées pour rejoindre le lit où Fei long semblait dormir à nouveau. Il ne bougea pas lorsque le yakuza posa la main sur son front, et le mafieux repensa alors à toutes les extrémités où il en était arrivé pour les beaux yeux de ce gamin capricieux.

Jamais il n'était passé aussi près de la mort que depuis qu'il connaissait Fei long, mais étrangement, il se sentait vivant comme jamais.

Dans quelque jours il allait avoir 30 ans, si tant est qu'il se souvenait encore de ses anniversaires. il sourit à cette pensée, et caressa un instant une mèche des cheveux noirs de son protégé. L'époque des jeux était révolue.

« Je l'ai tué …Asami…» murmura soudain Fei long d'une voix rauque.

Le yakuza ne répondit pas, continuant de caresser lentement les cheveux du jeune chinois. Ce dernier agrippa la main d'Asami et la porta à ses lèvres, un geste emplit d'une tendresse qui ne lui était pas coutumière.

« Je ne veux pas… » murmura-t-il.

« Tu ne veux pas quoi Fei long ? »

« …tomber amoureux. »

…

Un long silence lui répondit, et le yakuza ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas entendre ça.

« Tais toi. Tu es brûlant de fièvre. »

La main de Fei long se crispa autour de la sienne, ses yeux noirs se voilèrent.

« Salaud. »

Il agrippa la chemise du yakuza et le força à basculer sur le lit jusqu'à atteindre sa bouche. Ses lèvres se pressèrent avidement contre celles du japonais, brutalement, ses mains enserrant sa nuque.

Surpris, le yakuza accepta le baiser avant de le forcer à lâcher prise.

« Ca suffit. »

« Quoi…Même ça tu ne peux pas me le donner ? Je t'ai connu moins farouche. » murmura Fei long.

« Ce n'est pas le moment. »

Le jeune chinois se redressa lentement, jusqu'à s'asseoir sur le lit. Ses cheveux collaient à son cou, avant de tomber en cascade dans son dos. Il était pâle, à l'exception de ses lèvres rougies par la fièvre, et semblait mal en point.

« Asami…Je l'ai tué pour toi…Parce qu'il t'avait trahi...Parce que je ne voulais pas d'une autre personne dans mon esprit…Alors aujourd'hui, juste aujourd'hui… Pardonnes moi.»

Le yakuza resta silencieux devant une telle supplication, et Fei long retomba dans les oreillers, le visage défait, la respiration sifflante.

Alors doucement, Asami pris à son tour la main du jeune chinois dans la sienne et l'embrassa.

« Asami…je… »

« Tais toi.» murmura le yakuza en commençant d'ôter un à un les boutons de sa chemise.

* * *

Lorsqu'il sortit de la chambre, il croisa le médecin qui revenait contrôler l'état du chinois. Le vieil homme s'inclina profondément en voyant son patron, mais Asami l'attrapa violemment par le bras.

« Sensei, j'ai besoin que ce gamin dorme plusieurs heures, jusqu'à demain si possible. Faites le nécessaire. » dit il d'une voix sombre.

Le médecin bafouilla: « Mais…je..Il ne vaut mieux pas… »

« Sensei. »

« …Et bien ma foi, peut être que du laudanum… »

« Voilà. Du laudanum. »

Le yakuza eu un brusque sourire et lâcha le praticien avec une tape amicale sur la poitrine.

« Vous êtes indispensable sensei. »

Le médecin regarda son patron s'éloigner, une légère goutte de sueur perlant au coin de sa tempe; et comme si il sentait son regard dans son dos, Asami se retourna avec un sourire.

« Faites-en profiter votre famille. » lança-t-il avait de disparaître au bout du couloir . Le vieil homme le regarda sans comprendre.

Le soir même il retrouvait plus de 1000$ dans la poche de sa chemise.

* * *

Asami devait garder la présence de Fei long chez lui aussi secrète que possible, car il n'était pas son seul invité. Il jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à sa montre et fronça les sourcils.

Quelqu'un l'attendait déjà lorsqu'il pénétra dans le salon de l'étage inférieur, un personnage nonchalant tenant un verre dans une main, et un couteau de chasse dans l'autre.

« J'ai failli attendre. »

« Bonjour Mikhail. Les affaires, toujours.»

Asami eu un sourire en refermant la porte et prit le temps d'allumer une cigarette, tentant d'oublier un instant Fei long, son corps, et la brulure de ses lèvres.

« J'imagine » grinça Mikhail Arbatov , en faisant doucement tourner le contenu de son verre.

« Pourquoi avais- tu besoin de me voir yakuza ? Mes conditions ont été pourtant suffisamment claires.»

« Justement. »

« Tu veux garder en vie tes petits protégés, mais malgré tout le respect que j'ai pour toi Asami, ils sont ta faiblesse. Fei long, Akira Rin…Ils te trahiront. »

« Je sais. »

Arbatov se tut, surpris d'entendre le japonais si serein.

« Alors tu n'as pas oublié que je veux les voir morts. Tu devrais t'en réjouir,…Si tu t'allies à moi tu regagneras ta place et ton honneur parmi les yakuzas. »

Asami se mit à rire, sincèrement amusé par l'emploi de ces termes à son égard. Il était terriblement séduisant quand il riait, et ses yeux d'or pétillaient d'intelligence.

« Allons Mikhail…Quel honneur ? Je ne me suis jamais intéressé à ce concept. Tout ce qui compte au monde est mon seul intérêt. »

« Je vois.»

Soudain le regard d'Asami devint sévère, et il se pencha en avant.

« Akira est mort ce matin, dit il lentement. Considères le comme une preuve de mon amitié…et de ma bonne foi. »

Le jeune russse resta silencieux un moment, et posa à la fois son verre et le couteau avec lequel il jouait.

« J'apprécie. Malgré tout, le contrat n'est pas encore remplit. »

« Nous ne sommes pas ici pour marchander la vie de Fei long. Il ne mourra pas, la dette est déja payée. »

Les yeux ambres du yakuza ne souffraient aucun refus, et il poursuivit :

« Mikhail … Nous avons un lourd passé en commun. Et tu connais les échéances que tu as envers moi. »

« Tu ne peux pas invoquer ça aujourd'hui. »

Le jeune russe semblait troublé et regardait le yakuza d'un air farouche :

« Ce bâtard à tué un homme que je considérai comme un ami, Asami. Je sais que tu connais ce sentiment. Tu ne peux pas me demander de renoncer à ma vengeance.»

« Je ne te le demande pas, Akira est d'ailleurs mort. Mais si tu persistes à vouloir tuer Fei long je ne pourrai malheureusement pas te laisser sortir de cette pièce.»

« Tu es tombé bien bas Asami, pour en être réduit à me menacer. »

Le yakuza ricana.

« J'ai toujours agis médiocrement Mikhail, tout comme toi, mais au final mon costume vaut plus cher que le tien. »

Arbatov planta brusquement son couteau dans la table basse, manquant de la rompre en deux. Ses yeux bleus étincelaient de défi et tout les muscles de son corps semblaient prêt à bondir en avant, comme un félin.

Asami poussa un soupir en allumant une nouvelle cigarette, et en tendit une au russe en signe d'apaisement.

« Je connais ta position familiale, Mikhail. Tu es le dernier né d'une puissante famille mais tu es aussi jeune que Fei long, et si je ne m'abuse pas plus que lui tu n'as fait tes preuves. Or je vais te faire une proposition. Cette proposition fera de toi l'homme le plus riche de russie, et sache que je ne ferai une telle offre qu'une seule fois. Si tu l'acceptes, tu t'engages sur ta propre vie à ne pas attenter à celle de Liu Fei long. »

« Ton carnet de chèque n'est pas assez remplis pour ce genre d'ambitions.» déclara aussitôt le jeune russe, moqueur.

Asami eu un sourire et porta la main vers sa poitrine, mais Mikhail bondit et attrapa en une fraction le couteau de chasse encore planté dans la table.

« Allons allons. » ricana-t-le yakuza en sortant de sa poche un simple carnet de cuir. Lentement, il écrivit un chiffre sur la première page, et posa le carnet sur la table avant de le pousser vers Arbatov.

Le russe s'en saisi, sceptique, et regarda Asami d'un air de défi avant de lire ce que le yakuza lui proposait.

Il y eu un instant de silence dans la pièce.

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent légèrement, et il dégluti avec peine.

« боже мой … (mon dieu)» murmura-t-il.

Asami écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier, et se leva en souriant, serein.

"Je prends ça pour un oui, Mikhail. Je n'aurai pas apprécié de devoir m'en prendre à un ami."

Troublé, Arbatov se leva à son tour, rangeant le couteau sous sa veste. Il jeta au passage un regard à la tempête qui faisait toujours rage sur HongKong.

« Une dernière condition yakuza, avant de te donner mon accord. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Si je dois mourir, peu importe quand, j'aimerai que tu n'y sois pour rien. »

Le japonais eu un sourire , et hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

« Tu es intelligent Mikhail...J'aime ça. Tu as ma parole. »

« Alors adieu, j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais…Et qu'il en vaut la peine. »

« Reviens me voir un de ces jours avec un nouveau costume. » répondit simplement Asami en souriant.


End file.
